The Demon, The Avenger and The Ice Queen
by daemon darklighter
Summary: They were to be the sword of a nation, and many predicted their greatness. But an ill wind followed the secret son of the Fourth Hokage. A wind from which the scions of Konoha's two great houses - Hyuga and Uchiha - were not exempt. Be warned of the tale of sorrow to come, though at world's end you may glimpse the foretelling of a glorious tomorrow... (NaruHina, Sasuke/Sakura)
1. Chapter 1: Triumphant entry of the toads

Author's notes:

Hmm this is my second fic, the first one was cancelled due to…complications. However am reasonably sure this one WILL get finished. As a basic back-story Naruto went away with Jiraiya at the age of 5 started training seriously at the age of 8 and is returning to Konoha as a 13 year old. In this fic Sarutobi is a little less of an idealist. That is the council are the only people in Konoha aware that Naruto is the Kyuubi container, and only they are forbidden from divulging this secret on pain of death.

Sarutobi did tell the general Konoha populace that the Kyuubi had been sealed in a child and that the child was a hero, in accordance with the fourth's wishes. However when he realized that the people of Konoha would not see Naruto as a hero he had it leaked out that the baby had passed away unable to resist the fox's youkai. Therefore the Naruto in this tale had a pretty normal childhood in an orphanage, not excessively maltreated but not fawned over either. Jiraiya quickly discovers his potential and takes him away when he is nine (more on that later).

I wont be using any of the generic training methods we usually see in fanfics such as weights, Kyuubi etcetera. I'm not saying these methods are necessarily bad but I wish to do something slightly different with this fic.

" Human speech"

" **Demon or summon speech"**

"_Human thoughts"_

"_**Demon or summon thoughts"**_

Disclaimer: Naruto? I lost it to Kishimoto in a game of poker

Chapter One: **Triumphant entry of the toads**

* * *

The guards at the west gate watched as two hulking shapes bounded towards the village. In the darkness they could barely see the figures since they were some distance away, that distance however, was rapidly closing. Soon it was possible to make out their visitors, Jiraiya the absent but well­-known (among Konoha Shinobi) member of the Sannin was returning, and by his side… was a boy. The boy in question was riding a blue frog with orange markings about three quarters the size of the Sannin's red and blue mount.

"Naruto, this is Konoha"

"I can see that", came the nonchalant reply. It was about midday and the sun was a sullen yellow orb in the sky, bathing the city-village with a heat that was only slightly short of oppressive.

"This is very important, no time for that useless attitude of yours. Really I don't understand how living with me all this time you aren't more exuberant! life is short! Anyway to get back on track, you are going to register as a ninja of Konoha. They arrived at the gates during this long speech, and Jiraiya kept talking while a guard took a cursory glance at their travel documents.

"I've never understood this insistence on owing loyalty to a specific village." Naruto shot back, glancing at his perverted mentor. "It just limits my horizons"

"Naruto you must understand, having a base of operations one owes loyalty to is perhaps the most important thing for ninja. Why do you think so many missing-nin are crazy? Knowing that you are part of something greater than yourself makes all the killing and bloodshed… easier to bear.

Naruto understood the message the old man was trying to get across but he let him worry. Living alone with Jiraiya there was little fun to be had, so in his boredom he had taken to messing with the old man. Currently he had managed to convince the pervert that he was some kind of sadistic freak only centered on gaining power.

"I guess it will be good to interact with people my own age, living with you the only interaction I get is saving you from the women constantly trying to beat you to a pulp."

By this time they had almost reached the Hokage tower via the rooftops (having dismissed their frogs upon entering the city sized village.) Jiraiya walked up to the guard out front ignoring Narutos' last comment "I wish to speak with the Hokage I presume he is upstairs?"

"Y-y-yessir" the Chunnin stuttered, obviously discomfited at having to address such a powerful ninja, right this way please. They followed the man up the winding staircase to the Hokage's office which had several guards posted outside, passing through the oak doors despite protests from the guards they came face to face with the venerable Hokage of the leaf, Sarutobi-Sensei.

"Sensei" Jiraiya addressed his former mentor formally, "I have come to make my report" he glanced around significantly, it seemed as if they had disturbed a high level meeting between the various council members and the Hokage.

"Naruto-kun, it's been a while since I saw you." The most powerful ninja in the village said with a smile as he approached the young blond.

Naruto smiled slightly, he had some fond memories of the old man. "Go with this gentleman and we will get you settled in Jiraiya's place, Jiraiya I'm assuming you have a spare key?" The hokage indicated an ANBU member who had silently appeared at his side, while Jiraiya after a little searching tossed a key in Naruto's general direction.

"Now I'm sure you are hungry from your journey. Get some dinner before you go to the house, the Genin entrance exams are tomorrow at 8 so don't be late."

"Aren't you going to register me as a Konoha Shinobi?"

"No, you have never attended the academy so we will treat you as a prospective ninja from an affiliate village. After the exam which I am sure you will pass, you will be registered as a Genin of Konoha" All this while the other members of the council who were present had been giving Naruto a bad vibe, thinking nothing of it he nodded his understanding at the Hokage. "Thanks for the info old man, I won't dissapoint."

"I'm sure you won't" his sensei's mentor replied with a slight chuckle, probably at the designation old man. Off you go now Jiraiya will fill us in on your training"

Naruto exited in the company of the ANBU member who had been summoned by the Hokage earlier, his exit leading to an almost involuntary sigh of relief amongst some members of the council. Jiraiya tensed slightly at that. He had hoped that in his absence some of the harsh feelings harboured by the council members towards his protege would have lessened.

"Jiraiya, your report please I assembled the council once I heard of your return." As allways his sensei's voice had the power to grab his attention instantly. Sizing up the slightly crowded room he began to speak in a slow measured tone.

" I'll get to the meat of the issue, most of you are worried about the state of the seal imprisoning the Kyuubi within the child, it has neither been broken, nor has it weakened." All the tension in the room suddenly vanished as the various council members and indeed the Hokage himself let out sighs of relief and even the worst enemies in the council flashed smiles at each other. Though there were a few on the council that did not see Naruto as a Demon, the beast inside him was still a potential security risk.

"Shortly after we left Konoha I thoroughly investigated the seal the fourth gave him. It was designed to act as a sort of filter for the Demon's youkai, but there is one important side effect the fourth didn't have time to take into account. When Naruto goes under enough emotional stress the Demon's chakra can for all intents and purposes takeover giving him a substantial power boost.

Like all such techniques however it is a double-edged sword, even his body that has become accustomed since birth to the Demon's youkai can only take so much. Past a certain level the youkai breaks down and reforms his cells rapidly, as you all know this would have lead to a great decrease in his life span." At this a few of the council members actually looked joyful, glad that the "Demon boy" would not last long. Sarutobi felt slight pangs of remorse at these signs of immaturity among grown men and women. It truly was a shame that even among the council, the highest decision making body in Konoha such senseless prejudice could be found.

"I'm assuming from your statement you resolved this issue?" Chiasa Amaya asked. A seal expert second to few, she was one of the few council members who did not view Naruto as an incarnation of the Kyuubi no Kitsune possibly because she had helped the fourth develop the seal.

"Yes I did" Jiraiya's voice had a hint of satisfaction in it, "I added a four point overlay which…" what followed was a discussion between the two on the more technical aspect of Jiraiya's new seal which few in the council were able to follow. Finally after 5 minutes of jargon Amaya nodded curtly,

"It will suffice".

"Now that you two have finished your private chat, care to explain to us lesser mortals?" Koharu Utatane was never one to wait patiently while others conversed around her.

"ahhh gomen I got carried away" Jiraiya said not apologetic in the slightest, Koharu was one of those who had a low opinion of Naruto. To get back on topic basically the seal further limits the amount of the Kyuubi's chakra Naruto will be able to use, once it starts approaching levels harmful to Naruto himself the seal will shut down the flow of the chakra." Jiraiya glanced around the room, evidently done with his description about the state of Naruto's "problem"

Sarutobi promptly dismissed the meeting after they discussed some other issues concerning the village in general signalling Jiraiya to stay behind. After the council had filed out of his office he motioned for Jiraiya to take a seat across from him and promptly refilled his pipe.

"Now tell me, how did the other part of your mission go?"

" Very well actually, after we left the village we settled for three years in a nondescript village about thirty miles from Konoha, I wrote the last two editions of Icha Icha Violence there, they had some good research material actually. After that we started travelling again mostly moving in the smaller nations. I started training him during our journey.

"Is he genin level?" Sarutobi was puffing contentedly on his now lit pipe as he spoke, sending clouds of pale gray smoke curling upwards and wreathing everything in the room in a light haze. "I wouldn't want him to take the exam tommorow if he can't cope with the level here.

"I would say low chunnin would be more accurate" Jiraiya said this with a small smile of satisfaction.

"Low chunnin? In only 5 years?" Sarutobi was incredulous, almost letting his still lit pipe slip from between his lips.

"Sorry sorry I wasn't being accurate, for the three years at the village I thoroughly grounded him in the basics. Physical exercises, Chakra manipulation, ninja theory, basic weapons usage, and I began teaching him the first tier of the tiger-crane style and we started out on control early. By the time we set out he could walk on water no problem." This last said with a hint of pride

"Tiger-crane, interesting has he mastered the first tier yet? The style is very difficult"

"No but he is quite close I think we could move on to the next tier within a couple of weeks."

"What jutsus did you teach him?"

" He knows Kuchiyose no Jutsu, Hari Jizō, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Kwarami and Henge, I've also begun teaching him the rasengan but he is still on the second stage, His chakra is not developed enough for him to get the neccessary power behind bursting the rubber only works on it during his spare time as its not a priority at this point." This last was true, Naruto would probably not encounter the kind of enemies where knowing such a high level attack jutsu would be neccessary for survival for several years at least.

"Kuchiyose? You gave him the frog contract? That kid has enough chakra to summon Gamabunta?"

"No he can't summon Gamabunta on his own yet, he used the Kyuubi. Until Naruto is able to summon him on his own Bunta decided to let him use some of the lower level summons. That was also his first encounter with the Kyuubi, it was after he told me about taking chakra from the Kyuubi that I decided to modify the seal.

They sat in amicable silence after that as Sarutobi puffed on his pipe contentedly, _" Naruto seems to have come far, it would be interesting to see how well he would do on a team with those two...." _The old ninja master saw his old student head over to the nearby balcony window and pull out a telescope. Chuckling to himself he brought out his own perverted device... a divination orb and joined his student in their favorite hobby.

Meanwhile Naruto was staring in disbelief at Jiraiya's mansion. (paid for of course by the famously perverted and successful Icha Icha series.) During his time with Jiraiya they had lived in sparse accomodation, occasionally camping out instead of renting a room. It was _unthinkable_ that that miserly goat actually had something like this in Konoha. Shaking his head ruefully he thanked the ANBU attache and walked up the stairs into the house. His stop at a place called ichiraku ramen had been filling and now all he needed was rest for tommorow.

The next day Naruto woke up a little disorientated forgeting his whereabouts. Groaning he got up and headed to the bathroom attached to his room. After his morning absolutions, he dressed and set out to explore the mansion before going for the genin exams. He was currently in the east wing, a goodly distance from Jiraiya's central master's wing. ( he had no intention of listening to Jiraiya's nocturnal activities while he was trying to sleep.)

The east wing, while by no means as large as the central wing was a house onto itself. The whole ground floor comprised of a dojo and courtyard, while the floor above had his room two guest rooms and a Kitchen. After a quick breakfast Naruto went to find Jiraiya. The man was in his room and fortunately alone. After 10 minutes of trying to get him to wake up, Jiraiya gained lucidity long enough to give him mumbled directions to the academy before rolling over with a snore and going back to sleep. Shaking his head in mild irritation Naruto left his sleeping sensei.

Heading out of the Mansion he noticed for the first time that instead of a back garden there was a fairly large training area ranging from a mini forest to Kunai practice stumps. The front however was a beautifully cared for garden with pathways and large flower beds. As he headed for the gates he noticed an old man tending one of the flowerbeds. He would have to get to know the staff later. Jumping over the gate instead of opening it he followed Jiraiya's instructions heading for the Hokage tower. Once there he took a left and then a right before coming to stop infront of the ninja academy. He passed a few of the younger classes in session and stopped once to ask for directions to the graduating class. Steeling himself when he arrived he walked in through the door.

Iruka paused as someone opened the door and came towards him, the whole class was focused on this interruption. He had on black joggers, held up with what looked like a dark orange sash, and standard boots that made his joggers bag up around his ankles. He had on a glossy black ninja vest, which had an orange spiral on the back. He had left said vest hanging open revealing his well-chiseled chest and abs. In terms of armaments he simply had a kunai holster strapped to each thigh, metal kneepads and black leather bracers. Facially the boy had very little baby fat and a strong defined jaw. He stood at about 5'2 and had a shock of yellow hair that had somehow been straightened and pulled back into a tight ponytail that hung down just past his shoulders. several piercings throughout his right ear completed the whole pirate look he had; all that was missing was an eye patch. His most striking features though were his eyes, they were a deep aqua blue that seemed gentle yet sharply alert.

Naruto noticed his entrance seemed to be punctuated by whispers. Walking self consciously towards the only adult in the room he delivered his short message.

Iruka was stunned never before in all his teaching years had he gotten a transfer student so suddenly. "Take a seat… Uzumaki-san. Class this is a new transfer student taking the genin exam with you all today. His name is Naruto."

Naruto noticed that the whispering seemed to double after his introduction, apparently he was the first student to ever transfer on the exact day of the exam. He noticed in particular two people seemed to be glaring at him. Turning his head to the left he saw a dark haired boy in a blue shirt and white shorts. The boy was staring at him as if sizing up a potential opponent. Turning away uncomfortably he spotted the other person gazing at him, this one a girl. She was also dark haired and had pale lavender eyes. She wore tight shorts and an equally tight strapped tank top, all in the same deep purple hue. All in all he would have found her quite attractive if not for the death glare she was currently directing at him. Turning back to the teacher he heard the man's instructions for the test create a simple Bunshin. Snorting slightly naruto settled down to wait while students went into the next room to take the test. They all came back with their forehead protectors, leading Naruto to believe an easy test like this had to be a prelim for something else.

"Hyuuga Hinata" he heard the teacher call out, the dark haired girl stood up and sauntered briskly to the testing room, so that is her name. He watched as the girl who had glared at him so ferociously walked down the class to the next room. After a slight delay she came back apparently successful. Naruto waited bored for his turn. When Iruka got to the letter U Sasuke, the boy with the glare and shorts, went first after he came out it was finally Naruto's turn. Naruto walked into the room slightly nervous. what if they didnt allow him to use another jutsu? Iruka and another white haired man were seated and waiting patiently for him.

"Ok Naruto all you have to do is create 3 bunshin" Iruka was smiling slightly convinced that any student transferred by the Hokage himself would be able to complete this simple task.

" Sorry i can't" Naruto smiled slightly and scratched the back of his head

Iruka couldn't have heard correctly, " I beg your pardon Naruto? I assumed that if the Hokage himself authorized your transfer that you would be able to perform such a simple task." The other examiner snorted slightly.

"Really what is the level of our affiliate villages these days eh Iruka? Now they are sending us kids who can't perform the most basic of jutsu, pathetic."

"I've never been able to create a bunshin" Naruto started to explain, he wasn't happy with the tone of the guy next to the head teacher but he didn't want to cause offence

"Then I'm afraid we can not give you a pass" Again it was Mizuki who spoke up. The man was smiling slightly almost as if he was happy at Naruto's apparent failure.

Naruto decided that actions were louder than words, bringing his right hand into a half seal he muttered **Kage bunshin no jutsu **under his breath.

Iruka watched in shock as 6 clones materialized in the exact slouched posture as the original. No wonder this kid was transferred at such short notice. Iruka passed over a forehead protector and watched the boy walk out silently. Leaving Mizuki's jaw stuck to the ground.

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE

Ok so now I have edited this first chapter. The story starts with Naruto at age 13 so I should be able to sort out some of the continuity issues.


	2. Chapter 2: Rivals of the fox

Author Notes: So here is chapter two edited.

* * *

" Human speech"

" **Demon or summon speech"**

"_Human thoughts"_

"**_Demon or summon thoughts"_**

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, second chapter and I'm already tired of saying it.

Chapter 2: Rivals of the Fox

* * *

Naruto woke up drowsy once again. Events after the genin exam had been uneventful to say the least. He had gotten his ninja registration card and headed back home where he trained his **rasengan** for a couple hours. He had reached the point where the rubber ball really started to stretch and bubble, however his chakra was still not dense and strong enough to achieve the desired effect.

Padding over to his bathroom with the lithe grace of a predator he started to brush his teeth reflecting on the people he had met yesterday. The dark haired pair had seemed to be the strongest in the class based on the way their peers treated them. Banishing them from his thoughts Naruto stepped into the shower. After he had dressed he headed over to Jiraiya's dining room to have breakfast with the old man. They had company it seemed, Jiraiya sat flanked by two… disreputable looking women. Glad he had chosen a room far from Jiraiya's Naruto sat down to breakfast.

The two ladies were shocked that someone as coarse as Jiraiya could have raised a kid as… charming as Naruto. Naruto didn't realize it, but he had unconsciously modeled his behavior towards the opposite sex as the mirror opposite of Jiraiya's. Charmed by his wit the ladies found themselves wishing he was 5 years older. After breakfast Naruto managed to extract a promise of training later on from Jiraiya before he headed out to the academy. Passing through the front garden he noticed the same old man weeding a flower bed.

"Ohayo ojiisan" Naruto called out, he was still reasonably early for the team selection process today and he was curious about the man. The man in question looked up and squinted towards Naruto a slight frown on his face.

"What do you want?"

"Oh nothing, I'm Ero-Sennin's student and we just moved back two days ago. What type of flowers are those?" The man's face softened slightly when he heard Naruto's nickname for his employer and he couldn't help but smile slightly.

After a few minutes of discussion the old man warmed up even more towards Naruto, it seemed that all the flowers in the garden were hybrids of other natural occurring flowers elsewhere.

"How did you manage to create them though?"

"trade secret" the man had a slight smile on his face

Naruto had his suspicions but let the man's answer stand. Bidding him farewell and once again leaping the gate, he headed for the academy. Upon arrival he saw several students seated in the room. The boy from yesterday smirked at him while the girl seemed to stare straight through him. Following a whim he decided to sit next to her. As he slid into the seat much to her, and the classes shock two girls came scrambling into the room running straight for the dark haired boy. Turning away from the distraction he attempted to start a conversation with the girl by his side.

"Hi there, your name is Hinata-san right? I'm Uzumake Naruto." his smile slipped slightly at her lack of any type of reaction.

Finally after an uncomfortable 10 minutes of silence she turned towards him slightly "what is your clan?" her tone was frigid though her voice itself was quite pleasant on the ears, not quite sure what to say in reply he opeted for the simple truth.

"Ahh I have none as far as I know, I'm the first Uzumaki I guess." She turned away again no longer bothering to grace him with any of her attention.

"The Hyuuga are the royalty of Konoha. You would do well to respect your place and not associate with me." with this pompous statement she moved over to the next seat slowly and deliberately turning further away from him.

It seemed the whole class had heard the confrontation. It also looked like it wasn't something new. Naruto felt his anger rising as he stared at the spot where the _Hyuuga_ had been sitting. If there was one thing he hated it was being put down. Rising slowly he walked over to her new seat standing directly in front of her. The whole class watched the building confrontation with baited breath. Even Iruka who was about to enter the class paused at the threshold unnoticed.

"Hyuuga-san one question." She raised her head to look at him with those pale eyes, as if surprised one as insignificant as he was still addressing her."

Naruto was smiling slightly now "Did the Hyuuga clan descend from the gods fully formed?" he asked innocently.

There was a silence, then someone giggled, soon enough the whole class were roaring with laughter. At the stupid joke and the carefree expression plastered on Naruto's face.

Hinata felt her face begin to redden, who was this boy to sully the name of the Hyuuga? Her anger taking over she activated her byakugan without thought and struck out at the boy with her palm. The boy moved faster than she had anticipated slipping to the left and jumping on to a desk. She quickly followed suit and was about to deliver a follow up strike. No one could stand up to the Hyuuga!

Iruka knew there was going to be trouble once he saw Naruto dodge the strike and start to form a half seal, he had to stop them before someone got hurt. Mustering considerable chakra in his voice box he shouted. "STOP!" all activity in the class room ceased at the sheer volume of the yell. Hinata slowly lowered her palm and Naruto released the seal. Both of them eyed each other as if they could start up again at any second. "That is enough, Naruto, Hinata-san please sit down. After the class had settled down Iruka started to read off the teams.

Team 8: Aburame Shino, Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba, The Pink haired girl looked depressed as if she had wanted to be on a team with someone else, seeing her glance at the blue shirted boy, The now calm Naruto guessed that was the target of her affections.

Team 10: Akamachi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Again the kunoichi seemed to be disappointed with her team. However from the glare she sent at the two boys on her team it didn't take a genius to know she would rule her team with an iron fist.

Team 7: Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto. Iruka himself seemed to be shaken at this development. Hinata couldn't believe her bad luck. She was stuck in a genin team with the newcomer! She risked a glance at the boy and saw him smirking at her. Her anger towards him doubled in that instant.

Sasuke was in seventh heaven. He had assumed at first that he would be stuck with two hapless genin that would do nothing but drag him down, however he couldn't have hoped for a better team. Hyuuga Hinata was not only the only girl that did not fawn over him, she was also the sole challenge in the whole class. Her taijutsu was on a par with his and she trailed him closely in ninjutsu and surpassed him in genjutsu thanks to her byakugan. The new kid also promised to be a challenge, Sasuke had been the only one, Iruka aside who had spotted the boy forming a hand seal during his fight with Hinata. _" A teammate with the feared Byakugan and another that can use half seals" _Konoha suddenly seemed a whole lot more interesting.

Naruto looked around bored, the other teachers had since come to collect their students and team 7 was the only team left. The Hyuuga kept throwing baleful glances in his direction and whenever he turned to the Uchiha he received a self confident smirk. Sighing to himself Naruto settled down once again to sleep.

Hatake Kakashi walked into the classroom to find three students seemingly asleep or on the brink of sleep. He had to call three times before they responded. "Hn my first impression, I don't like you all at all."

Sometime later on the roof Kakashi attempted to find out more about his new students. "tell me your likes, dislikes hobbies and dreams for the future" you first he pointed at the blond.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like the ramen shop I just found in Konoha, learning new things and coming up with new ways to use my jutsu. I dislike my perverted sensei Jiraiya-sama, and people who underestimate others. I have no real hobbies and my dream is to become the world's most powerful shinobi.

Sasuke had found a new reason to look forward to challenging the enigma that was Naruto. Trained by a Sannin? The boy **had **to be powerful." My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I have no real likes dislikes or hobbies. My dream or rather my ambition is to kill a certain man."

Hinata had to admit that though her teammates were below her as they were non Hyuuga. They were both skilled, Sasuke was a descendant of the spin-off Uchiha clan and Naruto had been trained by a Sannin, that redeemed him slightly in her lavender eyes. " You can refer to me as Hyuuga Hinata. I do not see the need to share anything else with this group."

Kakashi nodded his head amicably enough, everyone knew how difficult it was dealing with the Hyuuga, self proclaimed royalty of Konoha. This team was something else though, an ice queen, an avenger and a laid back kid who was trained by an elite Hokage level ninja.

" Meet me at 9 o'clock tomorrow at the training ground by the monument stone. There we're going to have a test to see if you are qualified enough to be genin. I won't lie to you, I've never passed a team before and I don't intend to go easy on you, infact I'll probably be harsher with you then any of my previous teams because I really don't want to be saddled with any liabilities. If you make it you will be Konoha's first heavy combat specialist team. The idea is in itself experimental so as I just said I WILL ride you hard." He turned away as if to leave but then seemed to remember something. "Oh yeah, don't eat before coming, You'll throw up."

The three students regarded the swirling leaves symbolizing their jonin-sensei's departure with varying degrees of shock, confusion and unease. _"Experimental team?"_ Finally Sasuke stood up, brushing his shorts off lightly he leaped to the next roof and headed for the Uchiha complex. Naruto and Hinata were left on the roof in surprisingly amicable silence. Finally without a glance at him Hinata also stood and jumped down to the street walking away dignified, as if being seen to hurry was beneath her.

Sighing Naruto stayed on the roof staring at the clouds for a few more moments, before finally standing up and heading towards home.

Hinata had not been this confused in a long time though it didn't show on her face. As she walked towards the Hyuuga mansion she thought about her new team mates. Naruto was obviously powerful, though she was yet to see him in real action the fact that he had been assigned to an experimental_ heavy _combat team spoke for itself. How would father take it though? As was usual whenever her thoughts drifted to her father her posture changed. She hunched her shoulders and looked over her shoulder as if searching for a threat. She hated her weakness... ever since **that** incident she had resolved to become stronger. Indeed she had become stronger, but she could never display her hard won skill fully in front of her father. Whenever she saw him she clammed up, and she continued to lose to Hanabi though she had since surpassed her. She hated her weak compassionate self, and no matter how much she managed to purge it outside of the Hyuuga compound it always manifested at home. With a heavy heart and a head full of dark thoughts Hinata walked in through the Hyuuga gates, once again the timid shy girl she detested so much.

Sasuke slipped through the gate and entered the old complex. Whenever he saw the deserted place he invariably remembered his brother... Walking into his house he didn't bother to turn on any lights. Darkness was the only thing that suited the place. Going into his father's room he lay down to embrace his nightmares.

Blissfully unaware of his teammates angst, Naruto focused on trying to land a hit on Jiraiya. It was unfair that a man as large as the hermit could move so fast or with such grace. Naruto struck out with a clawed right hand hook and watched as Jiraiya casually swayed backwards dodging the powerful strike. Keeping his momentum Naruto swiveled on his right leg and brought his left up and around for a powerful roundhouse kick. Ever calm Jiraiya simply crouched and then punched Naruto in his exposed gut, hard. Exploiting the barest window of an opening. Naruto fell to the ground wheezing. Even though the hermit was holding back significantly he still hit like a motherfucker.

Jiraiya examined his floored student with some interest. "You say you're on Kakashi's team?"

Naruto replied as he slowly got back up to his feet. "Yeah that was his name"

"Ok we'll stop your taijutsu for today then, I don't want to wear you out before your test. Lets work on your **kage bunshin **coordination." Naruto and Jiraiya worked long into the night, Jiraiya wondering all the while what had given his student this new found determination.

The next morning at 7 Naruto woke up aching all over, after half an hour of morning stretches he headed to the bathroom and a long soak. Today was going to be a big day, Kakashi-sensei was going to give them some kind of test and based on their performance decide whether or not to pass them. _"What kind of test could the man possibly give them?" _Thoughts still on his sensei Naruto finished dressing up and then headed out of the compound.

He was the first to arrive, followed by the Uchiha and finally Hinata at exactly 9 o'clock. They ended up waiting another hour before their sensei decided to put in an appearance. No one uttered a complaint except Naruto who scowled in recognition when he saw the book in his sensei's hand. He had escaped Jiraiya only to run into a fan of the man, he had rotten luck.

Kakashi noticed the baleful look the boy seemed to be giving his precious orange book. It was only natural he supposed, since the boy had been exposed to Jiraiya from an early age. Slightly saddened at the uninterested looks his two other students sported he proceeded to explain the bell test.

Naruto watched his two teammates dash off into opposite sections of the surrounding forest while he remained in place frowning in thought, stroking one of his prominent whisker marks absently. Kakashi's explanation had made no sense, there were two bells and three teammates. If one person was definitely going to fail then how could they be a combat specialized team? Something about the test didn't add up...

Kakashi saw the genin in front of him deep in thought, _" would he be the one to figure it out?" _deciding to interrupt the boy's thoughts he decided to initiate a conversation.

"Standing there isn't really a good idea you know, I'm a jonin."

Naruto looked up at the man addressing him " There is a trick to this test isn't there?"

"Trick? What exactly are you on about? It seemed quite straightforward to me."

"I figured you wouldn't tell me without a fight, I guess I'll just beat it out of you"

Kakashi watched in mild interest as the gaki settled into the opening stance for the tiger-crane. "Interesting, that style is quite advanced but I wonder if you are any good with it? Lesson one genjutsu."

"genjutsu?" Naruto expected the man to form some hand seals, or for his surroundings to suddenly change, instead the jonin simply slipped a hand into his weapons pouch. Naruto leaped back quickly expecting the worst. Instead the man had the gumption to bring out an Icha Icha paperback and calmly start reading. Naruto wasn't joking when he said he hated being underestimated. He had worked hard for his level of skill, and for someone to simply disregard all of his effort was extremely irritating. Without realizing what he was doing he found himself speeding towards the offending jonin.

* * *

Author notes

Ahh i know am evil to stop it here but i couldn't resist. The conclusion to the test and some basic filler will be in the next chapter. Please RXR and most of all enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3: Humiliation of the fox

Author Notes: So this is the third chapter edited.

Chapter 3: **Humiliation of the Fox.**

* * *

Kakashi tensed slightly when he watched the boy's charge. He had good speed for a genin and though he was angry he maintained his form as he sped towards the jonin. He flung a kunai at Kakashi as he approached, not surprisingly Kakashi caught the projectile on the index finger of his free hand. Naruto kept coming however and attacked Kakashi with a blindingly fast series of strikes. Kakashi dodged or blocked each hit, eyes never leaving his book. Finally Naruto slipped up on his form leaving a slight opening after a left drop kick. Kakashi was quick to exploit it. Ducking under and around the unbalanced genin, he elbowed Naruto in the ribs sending him skidding away.

Naruto quickly regained his footing, it was painfully obvious he couldn't get a bell on his taijutsu alone. Glaring at Kakashi he charged again, this time leaping up when he got within ten feet of the jonin. Kakashi immediately looked up when he saw Naruto make a half seal.

"**Kage bunshin no jutsu", **suddenly it was raining Naruto.

"_amazing, not only can he use kage bunshin a jonin level technique but he has mastered it to the point where he only needs a half seal." _That said Kakashi dispatched the clones with relative ease, though he was forced to pocket his novel. The Naruto's around him were displaying a high level of strategic thought, but since they only took a hit to dispel their taijutsu wasn't equal to their summoner's. As he dispersed the clones Kakashi couldn't help but wonder if there was something he was missing here. The attack was simplistic... too simplistic his single eye widening in realization, he understood Naruto's plan just as two clones burst out from the ground and latched onto him. The original was quickly making for one of the bells. Kakashi used a quick **kwarami **on one of the clones and appeared far away from the boy.

Naruto dispersed his clones, it was obvious that his plan had failed. It was also obvious that Kakashi was on a totally different level, there was no way in hell he could take him on his own...

Kakashi saw the young genin's eyes widen with sudden understanding. It was about time for his lesson.

Hands blazing through seals he called out **"****Magen: Sanjuu Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu"(Demonic illusion: Triple false surroundings technique) **It was a relatively simple technique but he was sure Naruto wouldn't be able to dispel it.

Naruto saw the air around him begin to shimmer before the scenery changed, he seemed to be in a desert and he could feel the hot sun beating down on him. He had known from early on in his training that he was useless when it came to genjutsu creation. However Jiraiya had drilled him extensively on how to escape them. Closing his eyes momentarily he gathered his chakra then yelled out: "Kai!" he opened his eyes expecting to see the clearing instead he was still in the desert. Naruto squinted up at the sun and sighed, this was going to take a while.

Sasuke had watched Naruto's fight with Kakashi avidly. The blond boy had displayed good taijutsu and extensive knowledge of a jonin level technique. But this wasn't the time to be contemplating his teammate. After his jutsu Kakashi seemed to let his guard down. Sasuke, always one to exploit any weaknesses he spotted, threw a barrage of kunai and shuriken at the apparently hapless jonin. He watched as they struck and was about to rush out when he saw the Hyuuga burst out from the foliage opposite him and head for the body. They were both shocked when Kakashi dissipated with a large poof, replaced by a pierced log.

Hinata had already broken her cover when she saw what she thought was Kakashi go down, she was about to retreat again when she heard a voice behind her. "Lesson 2 taijutsu."

" _doesn't he realize I'm a Hyuuga?" _Hinata turned around to face the teacher calmly. "The Hyuuga possess the best taijutsu in Konoha."

The jonin didn't even bother to reply opting instead to bring out that same book he had read during his Naruto fight.

Hinata's eyes narrowed and her inferiority complex kicked into high gear. Was this man insinuating her taijutsu was no better than that blond freak's? Launching herself at the jonin and activating her byakugan she aimed a set of rapid strikes at his tenketsu.

The girl had high striking speed that much was obvious. Kakashi was forced to pocket Icha Icha to ensure she didn't score a hit on him. Kakashi wasn't a jonin for nothing however. Ducking under her lancing right palm he dodged to the right, Hinata turned with him aiming her left hand at his solar per plexus. Kakashi caught the strike between his right hand's index finger and thumb and then proceeded to pull Hinata towards him. She stumbled forward then recovered opting for a traditional female tactic, the knee to the groin. He caught the knee between his thighs and then proceeded to press his free left hand against the base of Hinata's skull. Injecting a little of his chakra he watched her slump into his arms as all her motor functions shut down. Laying her gently on the ground he went in search of his last student. He had sensed Sasuke change location once his kunai attack failed.

Said Sasuke was currently relocating, he hadn't stayed to see how Hinata would fare against the jonin as that position was compromised. Moving rapidly through the trees he reached the memorial stone itself. Stopping by the stone Sasuke started to plan his next move when an eerily familiar voice interrupted his thoughts from behind.

"Already going for the food? Sasuke-kun."

He turned around slowly noticing the food bentos by the stone for the first time. Kakashi was right there his head stuck in that annoying book of his.

"I should let you know... those two aren't average genin, but they aren't on my level."

"Cocky aren't you? Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke didn't bother to answer, instead dashing at the sensei.

"Lesson 3 ninjutsu." Once again Kakashi was forced to put away his book in the face of a taijutsu attack from a mere genin. Sasuke started with a left flying kick which Kakashi blocked then brought his right hand around in a blow to Kakashi's head. When Kakashi blocked this as well Sasuke brought his other leg in a downward sweep towards the jonin's skull. Though Kakashi thwarted the whole maneuver Sasuke was now in a position to make an attempt for the bells. When Kakashi saw what he was going for he quickly pushed Sasuke away from himself. Sasuke landed agilely, wasting no time he began to speed through several seals. **"Katon: ****Gōkakyū no Jutsu" ( Fire release great fire ball technique) **

"What the hell a genin shouldn't know that technique" Kakashi dodged the large fireball then formed a couple seals of his own, "**Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu" (inner decapitation technique)**

Sasuke glanced around for Kakashi after his technique, he wasn't to the left, or right or above? where was he? Below! It was too late. Sasuke found himself buried underground before he could react.

After the skirmish with Sasuke, the alarm went off. Kakashi released Naruto from the genjutsu and then tied him to the stump and taped his mouth while the others got food bentos.

"you have one more chance to get the bells before outright failure. It'll be much harder this time around, don't feed Naruto." with that the jonin disappeared with a small poof, leaving two of his newly humbled students to their lunch.

Naruto was lost in thought, he still hadn't figured out the deal with Kakashi's genjutsu. He had however understood the point of the exercise. Though all the genin present were skilled for their rank they were still far from Kakashi-sensei's level. The point of the exercise was teamwork, and that was the problem. Naruto knew he was hard headed, from what he had seen from the others so far they were equally hard headed. A team need a head, a leader. Hinata would not accept him as one due to her lack of respect for his non-royal status. Sasuke was the type that would only bow to someone definitively more powerful than him. And Naruto was no different. He would never willingly follow someone who despised him on something as trivial as status. He was also like Sasuke in the respect that he would find it difficult to follow someone weaker than himself. While he was pondering this dilemma fate intervened, in the form of his stomach growling.

Hinata and Sasuke looked up at him as he smiled sheepishly at them. After a slight hesitation Sasuke offered him his bento without preamble. Not to be outdone Hinata also thrust hers in his general direction. After some polite and insincere shaking of his head in the negative Naruto accepted a bite of food from Hinata's bento. Immediately Kakashi appeared before them with a malevolent expression on his masked face.

"you all" This was the moment where he failed, surprisingly Naruto was facing it with calmly. The idea of having to actually attend that Ninja school wasn't all that bad to him. What he was worried about was Jiraiya's reaction. The man would probably collapse from laughter. It was because of these thoughts that he thought he miseheard when the jonin said.

"pass."

"excuse me?" Hinata and Sasuke asked in unison, it seemed they two had assumed that disobeying his orders so openly would lead to failure if they were caught out.

" In the world of shinobi Ninja who break the rules are seen as trash. However ninja who leave their comrades behind are even lower than that. Training is every day from 6 to 12, because of the...unique nature of this team I will explain more on that tomorrow, dismissed.

Naruto watched his new sensei disappear in a whirl of leaves while Sasuke absently freed him with a kunai. The Uchiha looked happy as he left for his home and even Hinata was smiling slightly. Naruto however didn't feel any happier, Kakashi had passed them, through the intervention of fate or maybe even dumb luck. But the problem still persisted. In other groups there was a clear hierarchy with the strongest genin emerging on top. In this case however all the genin involved were so close in current skill level if not potential, that no leader could emerge. Silently struggling to find a solution Naruto walked home.

Hinata arrived back home worn out. She had passed the test. For the first time in years she smiled within the Hyuuga compound, her joy however was short lived. A member of the branch summoned her to her father's dojo. Heart full of dread she dressed and headed to the sparring room. Her father was there, tall stern and strong surrounded by the crème of the clan. Hanabi was in the middle of the sparring area, dressed in the traditional combat-gear of the hier apparent.

"Come Hinata, I hear you have successfully made genin, let us see if you are prepared to regain your place has heir to the Hyuuga." Hinata felt her heart speed up at her father's words. Her palms were moist and her throat was dry. Meekly, trembling she traversed the short distance to face her sister. It felt like she walked for miles. Finally she stood opposite Hanabi a girl three years her junior. They both slipped into basic jyukken stances. Hanabi activating her byakugan without hand seals. Hinata who could usually accomplish this easily was so nervous she had to resort to seals. She saw the first hints of a frown on her father's face.

Hanabi wasted no time coming at her hands flashing with chakra. Hinata could have evaded with ease, but she was never as good in here as she was out there. Hanabi quickly shut down her left leg, before they fell into a pattern of parry and attack. As they exchanged blows, the anger, hatred and frustrations of a thousand past wrongs over took her. She never hated Hanabi and herself any more than in that moment. Dodging past the now weak by comparison Hanabi she shut down all the tenketsu on Hanabi's left hand in rapid succession. She took a perverse pleasure in the look of shock on her sisters face. She looked at father through her byakugan, finally she would see the acknowledgement she deserved in his eyes... Instead she saw a frown, he expected her to lose!

Hinata faltered, Hanabi exploited. Once again the former Hyuuga heiress was on her knees in front of her junior. A slave to the destiny of failure that dogged her at every turn.

* * *

Author Notes

This chapter is a bit shorter than the others, simply because i felt this was a good place to pause the story. Don't think i really need to explain the jutsus. The genjutsu used on Naruto simply has a triple effect in comparison to the other. This simply means its three layered, dispel one at a time two are left. I don't think am up to par with fight scenes yet but I'll keep trying to improve. Sasuke's fight in particular struck me as a bit disjointed.


	4. Chapter 4: When perverts want you dead

**A/N**

Chapter 4 edited

"Human speech"

" **Demon or summon speech"**

"_Human thoughts"_

"_**Demon or summon thoughts"**_

**Disclaimer:**_Why write a Disclaimer? It gives me no legal standing whatsoever If Kishimoto came after my ass...... That said I don't own Naruto._

**Chapter 4:When Perverts want you dead**

* * *

Naruto woke up excited the next morning, after a hasty breakfast he bolted out of Jiraiya's compound and headed straight for the bridge where his team had met over the past few days. For once he was the first to arrive though both Sasuke and Hinata came shortly after he had settled down to wait. Kakashi as usual was late, but it seemed even he was a bit hyped concerning his new team as he was only thirty minutes late.

"Hinata what happened to you" Asked Naruto looking up at the girl and noticed to his shame that she looked beat up and tired. He had been absorbed in his own thoughts and was yet to say a word to his teammates. Now he examined Hinata carefully, his expert eyes picking up the signs of stressful combat. It seemed as if someone had kept on striking her even after she lost consciousness.

"Personal training, there is no need for concern." She was careful not to face him as she spoke, but her tone was slightly lighter than usual. At least she wasn't so stuck up as to not appreciate concern from a teammate.

what kind of training could leave his teammate in such disrepair though? He wondered to himself, frowning slightly Naruto tuned into what Kakashi was saying.

"I informed you all that this team is special, in that it is the first team of its kind. In konoha genin teams are arranged according to tried and tested methods. An example would be team 10, their clans posses abilities that compliment each other." What the Jonin was saying must be important Naruto figured because he put away his pornography.

"This team is different in that it is Konoha's first heavy combat specialist team. Naruto you are here because of your abnormal amount of chakra and penchant for area effect jutsu. Sasuke both you and Hinata are the top rookies this year, and you both hold Konoha's most prized doujutsu." Sasuke preened slightly at this though he was yet to awaken the sharingan.

"All that said, it would be impossible for me to teach all of you to maximize your potential. That is why I will only be teaching Sasuke." Both Naruto and Hinata looked surprised at this pronouncement, while Sasuke smirked at this evidence of his importance. Naruto couldn't help but wonder why their sensei was openly playing favorites.

" I can see from the expressions on your faces that you all missed the point, as I said just now I cannot give each of you the personal training needed for you to achieve your full potential. Therefore Naruto Jiraiya has been assigned as your personal trainer." Naruto groaned inwardly at this revelation, Jiraiya was a slave driver.

"Hinata you will meet yours tommorow, suffice to say that he is a Hyuuga I hold in the highest esteem." Kakashi paused at this point and looked each of them in the eye before continuing

"I want to you all to remember the test I first gave you, we are still a team and as a result we will meet up daily to hone our teamwork and perform missions for the village."

After his announcement Kakashi ordered them to start warm up exercises, Naruto saw Sasuke throwing hateful glances his way throughout their exercises but he thought nothing of it, the boy seemed to be naturally pissed off all the time.

Sasuke meanwhile was reflecting on the apparent slight he had just been dealt, he was being trained by a jonin, albeit an elite one, but his teammate got a sannin! In fact not just a sannin but Jiraiya himself, the man who had trained the fourth. How could he get strong enough to defeat Itachi if Konoha did not provide him with the best training possible? Wasting it instead on some worthless boy with no real ambition?

After their warm up Kakashi took them to a nearby waterfall. "Hinata, Sasuke go to the bottom" Naruto watched as his teammates traversed the slippery ledges on the way down, Sasuke nearly fell once but recovered beautifully, twisting his body in the air like a contortionist to grab on to a new handhold. Finally the two made it all the way down and stood in the ravine looking up at Naruto and Kakashi.

"wear this over your eyes Naruto"

Naruto looked at his sensei's hand to see the long strip of black cloth his sensei was offering him. "What is it for Kakashi-sensei?" He asked as he tied the cloth on tight.

He felt Kakashi grab his shoulders roughly and spin him around several times, Naruto who had been aware of his exact location even with the blindfold was now severely disorientated. He felt Kakashi lead him over a short distance and turn him around.

"Ok Naruto this is the first in a series of training exercises. Before you even think of entering combat as a team you MUST have complete trust in your teammates. Your objective is simple, take a jump backwards. If you trust your teammates then rest assured that they will catch you. Naruto gulped audibly. Sensei what if they... you know... miss? this seems dangerous to me."

"The missions your team will take on will be a lot more dangerous, now jump." Naruto felt the sweat trickle down his face. He had no clue what his teammates would do if they saw him falling to certain death, that said he was reasonably sure Kakashi-sensei would not let him die. Steeling himself he back flipped falling face first towards the waterfall below.

Sasuke cursed as he saw the baka fall towards the deadly waters accelerating, the pool at the base of the waterfall wasn't deep at all coming only up to Sasuke's thigh. If Naruto landed he would seriously die. Sasuke ran out of the water and jumped onto a ledge climbing upward rapidly as the boy descended, he saw the Hyuuga out of the corner of his eye, she was on the opposite side and below him, she was doing something with a kunai but he didn't have time to look away.

Naruto was rapidly approaching his position and he had no clue what to do. He was still racking his brain when Hinata drew his attention, she had strung ninja wire through her kunai and was preparing to throw, that was her plan!.Sasuke got ready as Naruto flashed by him and Hinata threw, the kunai passed through the boy's jacket luckily and was heading for Sasuke. He caught the deadly projectile by the handle and braced himself.

Hinata held the ninja wire wrapped around her hand. She had never noticed before how flimsy it looked, she hoped it could bear Naruto's weight. She felt rather than saw Sasuke pull back on the wire above her and she pulled on her own side. The wire snapped, suddenly taut and Naruto slid down it towards Hinata. She could feel the wire cutting into her palm but for some reason she didn't care, she had to save him. She saw Naruto's jacket rip slightly and she struggled to choke back a sob. Finally after what seemed like an eternity he slid into her arms forcefully, causing her to let go of the wire as the both collapsed onto the ground.

Naruto felt something snag his jacket, he suppressed his initial reflex to shy away from the object, his suspicions were confirmed when he felt his body snap suddenly and come to a halt, before sliding down in a more controlled fashion. He was surprised however when he forcefully collided with something and sent both of them careening. He came to a stop finally with his head on something indescribably soft. Inhaling deeply he smelled lavender while he snuggled into whatever he had come to rest on.

Kakashi watched this by play slightly amused, Hinata was a deep shade of red and seemed too mortified to do anything to get the boy off of her.

"Ehrrrm Naruto I understand you want to thank Hinata for saving you but... I think she understands your gratitude by now." Naruto jerked back realizing what 'soft things he had been pressing his face into. He blushed as he took off the blind fold and noticed that Hinata couldn't meet his gaze. Sasuke had joined them by this time.

"what the hell were you thinking fool? Or did the almighty Jiraiya teach you a jutsu to come back to life?"

"Calm down Sasuke I ordered Naruto to jump." Kakashi had miraculously arrived on the scene.

Both Sasuke and Hinata looked at Kakashi as if he had sprouted wings. Why the hell would their teacher do such a fool thing?

"It was to test your teamwork." the Jonin started to explain. " You two weren't told what was going to happen before hand and I had to see if your instant reaction was to help him, on this you both passed."

"Sasuke your immediate springing into action was admirable, but you went in without any semblance of a plan wasting valuable time. Hinata on the other hand you thought out a plan, ignoring your emotions before acting. Taking Sasuke's position and skill into account, you did cut it a little to close however a second longer and Naruto would have fallen. Meet me tomorrow at the same time, on a side note I feel that you all can develop into strong shinobi, the potential for this group is amazing."

Naruto walked back home slowly, he needed to have his jacket fixed. His mind kept wandering back to Hinata, he had seen another side of the cold girl and now he didn't know what to think of her. As he slipped in through the gate he saw Jiraiya and the old gardener standing, waiting for him. He knew that Jiraiya was still responsible for his training, but training with Jiraiya was always risky at best. He still hadn't forgiven the sannin for throwing him off a cliff in an effort to make him extract Kyuubi's chakra. Jiraiya had a look in his eye that told Naruto he had something evil in store for him.

"Naruto I'm sure that Kakashi told you that I will retain my role as your primary instructor, let me tell you from the beginning that it is going to be twice as hard as what you have done with me so far. Your team will be involved in a lot of full scale combat from the beginning so it's my job to get you prepared."

Naruto looked at Jiraiya in mild shock, the pervert was hardly ever serious, though to Naruto's knowledge he was always brutally honest, If he said the training was going to be difficult it was going to be difficult. He followed belatedly as he saw Jiraiya and the silent gardener moving towards the back garden. The garden was completely changed, he could see several blunt and dangerous objects strewn around in various positions, Jiraiya walked over to a deep depression in the ground and began doing something.

"Run 20 laps around the clearing Naruto, keep your maximum speed." Naruto complied moving at full speed around the clearing. After he had completed the laps Jiraiya beckoned him over. The depression was filled with still glowing hot embers. "300 push ups over these."

"you perverted bastard you want to kill your own student?"

"Heh baka this is training, besides the fourth could do this exercise no problem."

Whenever Jiraiya wanted to prod Naruto into doing something he mentioned his former protege the fourth hokage. Naruto seemed to have an innate one sided rivalry with the now deceased hokage. Naruto was aware that Jiraiya just used the fourth's memory as a goad but he didn't care. The fourth was once hailed as the world's strongest shinobi. Naruto wanted that title, so he did the exercise. Each time he lowered himself the heat seared through his chest straight to his heart forging his iron hard determination to be the best, and take whatever Jiraiya could throw at him.

"289.., 290..., 291..., 292..., 293...,294...,295...,296...,297...,298...,299...,300

" Naruto rolled over breathing heavily, the exercise had been more difficult than he expected, Jiraiya by this time had finished setting up another contraption.

"come over here Naruto."

Naruto obeyed quickly stripping down to just his trousers.

"Ok what I want you to do know is create the hand seal I tell you to. There will be... distractions but try your best to focus on just doing the seals. Naruto did what he was told standing on the dais Jiraiya had pointed out.

"_**Bird"**_ Naruto made the seal wincing in surprise and pain as a wooden rod connected to the apparatus struck him on the back. This continued for a while the rapidity of the strikes increasing as time went on, eventually a part of his body was always getting hit even as Jiraiya started demanding seals faster and faster. Naruto was sure he was going to collapse when finally.. mercifully it stopped.

Jiraiya let the boy rest marvelling at his endurance, even the fourth had not been able to stay on the pain-dealer for as long as Naruto had. Naruto had also gotten every seal correctly never making a mistake even through the beating. While the boy was testing Jiraiya connected a bit of wire dipped in grease between two trees, after 30 minutes he roused Naruto.

"get up time to continue."

Naruto groaned as he stood, trying futilely to rub the kinks from his neck.

"You see that wire between those two trees? Go across it... on your thumbs."

"Jiraiya seriously your a sadist."

"the fourth..."

"can it about that old man, jeez whats the point of this."

"Chakra control"

"Obviously! I know the question was theoretical you pervert"

"Whatever, stop stalling and get across the damn rope."

Naruto climbed the tree and started going across, he fell after 5 meters the first 8 times. Jiraiya let him continue until he was almost halfway across before he called a halt to the exercise.

"That's enough, get down here do 30 laps and then 400 squats to cool down. Mikio here will handle the next phase of your training.

"_So that is the old man's name..." _Naruto thought as he completed Jiraiya's command. Finally finished he sat down in front of the old man.

"Jiraiya tells me you are learning the fourth's prized technique rasengan. I would like you to practice it during our lessons if you don't mind." Naruto shrugged and formed his incomplete rasengan.

"Now while Jiraiya hones your body I will hone your mind. It is possible that you will play a leadership role in your team so it is essential you understand how to think tactically." Mikio formed some seals and the ground between them changed into a miniature battlefield with a mini Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke on it. Let us say you have six kunai, 2 explodin-... Naruto sighed, this was definitely going to be a long session.

A/N

So there it is chapter four edited.

Darklighter.


	5. Chapter 5: Two one eyed Jonin

**A/N**

Chapter 5 edited

"Human speech"

" **Demon or summon speech"**

"_Human thoughts"_

"**_Demon or summon thoughts"_**

**Disclaimer:**Jeez this is tedious; I do not own Naruto… short and sweet.

Chapter 5:_Two one eyed jonin_

* * *

Hinata struggled to rise for what seemed like the umpteenth time. Her hair was plastered to her forehead with a mixture of grime and sweat. Finally she rose and reassumed a fighting position. She waited for the whistling sound before reactivating her clan bloodline.

FLASHBACK

"This is Mekakushi", Hinata looked at her instructor dubiously. He had a clean white bandage covering his eyes; apart from that he was old, very old. Nearly bent double over a crooked walking stick he didn't look like he could be the active ninja his forehead protector declared him to be. She wasn't entirely sure Kakashi hadn't given her the short end of the stick but she resolved that no matter what she would keep up with her two teammates. After Naruto went back home and Sasuke left with Kakashi, Hinata was left alone with her instructor.

"You are the Hyuuga heiress correct?"

"No, I am sister to the Heiress Hanabi Hinata."

"Ahh my apologies, my information is somewhat outdated, tell me what do you know about the Byakugan?"

"The Byakugan is the prized bloodline of Konoha, it is an eye based bloodline with abilities ranging from 360 degree vision to X ray vision."

"Good… for a Hyuuga let me show you something." Mekakushi slowly reached up to his face and removed his eye bandage and forehead protector. Hinata nearly lost her stomach when she was what was under the bandage. His right eye was missing, leaving a gaping pit in its place. What shocked her most though was the cursed seal on his forehead.

"Hyuuga!"

" Yes surprising isn't it? I willingly received the cursed seal and left the clan over a… dispute years ago. Let us just say your father and I don't see byakugan to byakugan."

"I refuse to be trained by a man that holds enmity with the head of Hyuuga."

" My dear we don't have a choice in this matter, trust me when I say I only came out of retirement at the express wish of our venerable Hokage. Now lets get down to business how developed is your byakugan?"

END FLASHBACK

Hinata could barely see through the strips of heavy cloth Mekakushi had placed over her eyes. This time however she made out a fast approaching blur heading for her head. she ducked down palming the ground and felt a tremor below her alerting her to another attack coming from below she quickly pushed up with her palms and legs sailing into the sky, she couldn't avoid the last projectile coming for her and it caught her in the center of her chest sending her falling to the ground with a heavy thud. She didn't know how long it took her to regain consciousness but when she was up the bandage was off her eyes and someone had bandaged her bruised chest, she blushed slightly at the thought of her eccentric teacher having to take off her vest but she banished the thought, she was a kunoichi not some civilian housewife. It had gotten dark and there was a fire between her and Mekakushi. The man was silent simply poking at the fire with his walking stick.

"Sensei, what was the point of the exercise?"

"So you've finally come round? Simply put it is the first stage of the combat style I will be teaching you."

"Combat style? As a Hyuuga should I not learn the Jyukken?"

"That would be what your father wanted… however why do you assume that the gentle fist is the only way to exploit your bloodline? Or that your petite build is suited to the jyukken battle style?"

"All main house members learn the Jyukken, it is the tried and tested style of our clan" Mekakushi noted that her voice was tinged with doubt however; his job would be easier then. Hinata was not as steeped in the principles of clan solidarity and custom as he had first assumed.

"Each clan member is different, what suits one may not suit another. Are you completely closed to learning something that may prove to help you get stronger?"

"No…" she answered reluctantly though a glint entered her eyes.

"Good apart from that what jutsu do you know?"

"The Hyug-"

" Enough of that, it seems that is another mistake I will have to rectify. let us analyze your performance today, at first you did badly when I impaired your sight why is that?"

" … Because I'm used to operating with my Byakugan at full power?" she answered somewhat hesitantly, it was true she had found the exercise slightly easier as they progressed.

" Right and wrong, Your Byakugan was at full power but your vision was impaired, the main problem however is that you are not used to utilizing your other senses."

" What do you mean?"

" It's the problem with many bloodline clans, you concentrate on utilizing your ability to the detriment of the rest of your abilities. Let us assume for example you are a natural Genjutsu type you would concentrate on your Byakugan and not develop your skills in that area. In this case your Byakugan is strong for your age, but as a consequence your other four senses have suffered.'

" But if I can see my enemy coming would I need to hear or smell them?"

"In the last exercise we had how did you sense the wood pole underneath you?"

" I… felt it." she responded, slightly excited. This man... perhaps he could open up a new realm of possibilities.

"Exactly, the combat style I want to teach you originates with the first nomadic Hyuuga. They relied extensively on ALL their senses to detect and dodge enemy attacks making them nearly untouchable. With the Byakugan all they needed was a single strike to neutralize enemies."

"How did the type of training we did help me with that?"

" I won't lie to you, you have a ways to go. Until you can dodge 30 consecutive attacks I will not start teaching you the actual style. Your chakra capacity and control also have to increase exponentially, before I can teach you the techniques they used to supplement their abilities."

"How did you learn so much about these Hyuuga? Why do you have the cursed seal? What is your real name? Why do you care enough to teach me a style that apparently only you know?" Hinata gushed forth like a font, a sudden torrent of questions flooding the old man who seemed to bristle at each enquiry.

Mekakushi stood abruptly belying his age. He grasped his walking stick and fumbled in his robe for something, producing a scroll he threw it at Hinata. "Perform the stretching exercises in there every morning before we meet and after we finish. I only have one rule, no questions about my past.

"Wait!" but he didn't, banging his staff on the forest floor once he disappeared in a swirl of leaves and smoke.

Completely worn out emotionally and physically Hinata trudged back to the Hyuuga mansion, for once glad to be going back to that accursed place.

* * *

Sasuke meanwhile was having as hard a time as Hinata; Kakashi had taken him back to the same waterfall where they had saved Naruto. The Jonin was currently trying to teach him how to channel his chakra to drastically increase his speed. The exercise was pointless to say the least. Sasuke was supposed to climb all the ledges to the top of the waterfall within 5 seconds; his best time so far was 20. Kakashi had soon realized that Sasuke didn't have enough natural speed or chakra control to augment his speed enough to reach the top in time. Stopping the exercise and instructing the boy in the basics of water-walking Kakashi rushed off to find an old friend.

When Kakashi left him to train on his own Sasuke was pissed, he resolved to finish the water walking before the jonin returned. He was sure that Naruto's SANNIN wasn't as slack on his training, it wasn't fair that he shouldn't receive the best Konoha had to offer while some no name no clan… Sasuke's frustrations were affecting his training adversely. He had not managed to stay on top of the water for more than 3 seconds before he sank. This continued for 2 hours before Kakashi came back with a package and ordered a soaked Sasuke to take a break.

"I can still go on you know." Sasuke tensed as he glared at his newly appointed Jonin-sensei

"Falling ill wont accomplish anything, I didn't expect you to finish the exercise in just a few hours anyway."

" You're saying am not good enough for the exercise? Maybe you would rather train Naruto than me?"

"Naruto has his own trainer." Kakashi had been active while they spoke, using a small fire jutsu to start bonfire at the edge of the small pool. The roaring flames sent embers drifting along the wind in the night sky. His calm replies however were not having the effect he wanted; instead of calming the Uchiha they were aggravating him.

"That's the point exactly, he gets a Sannin while am stuck with a _mere jonin._" Sasuke was growing even more frustrated, especially when his so called teacher took out his novel and began to read.

The temperature seemed to drop by 10 degrees after he uttered those words, Kakashi's single eye which had been on his book, snapped up to the Uchiha "I hope you're not questioning my ability as a teacher and ninja."

Sasuke tried to hold the man's gaze but to his shame couldn't, he looked down at the ground in defeat.

"From now on when referring to me you will show the appropriate respect, is that clear?"

"…"

"Is that clear?"

"Yes Kakashi… sensei."

"Good, drop and give me 300"

"What?"

"Make that 400"

Sasuke dropped to the ground and started the push ups, when he was halfway through Kakashi came over and placed one leg on his back. He finished the last 200 with some difficulty tired out after the long day, Kakashi wouldn't let him rest though ordering him back into the stream to practice the water walking. Sasuke ran out of chakra twice and each time Kakashi let him rest for an hour before giving him a soldier pill and ordering him to continue. They continued until dawn with Sasuke mastering the principle of the technique before the first rays of light shone through the clearing unto the stream.

Finally Kakashi ordered him to take a break and gave him permission to skip group training for the day. Before he left Kakashi handed him the package he had gone to get, Sasuke accepted it wearily and trudged back home, not bothering to open it before he collapsed on his bed and fell asleep.

The next day Naruto arrived at the meeting spot slightly the worse for wear. Hinata was already there though there was no sign of Sasuke.

"good morning Hyuuga-san, have you seen the teme?"

"Must you call me that?" Hinata blurted out before she realized what she was saying."

" of course not Hinata-chan!"

"Show some respect for the Hy-"

"As you say Hyuuga-san."

Hinata settled for glaring at him, albeit halfheartedly. It was hard to be truly angry with someone with such an open smile. Before there could be any more interaction between them however Kakashi appeared.

"Good morning team."

"You're late sensei."

"Yes Naruto I had to help an old lady-"

"Yes, yes what are we doing today?"

"Patience Naruto, unfortunately Sasuke is… indisposed and will not be joining us today for our first mission."

"Mission? So no group training?" Both of his students looked interested at this revelation, more so Naruto who was probably afraid of being dropped down another waterfall.

"Yes mission. This is our objective…"

2 hours and numerous scratches later Naruto returned the cat to the first lady of the fire country. Needless to say he was disappointed in the level of their mission. After they collected their pay the team once again dispersed Naruto heading straight home. Jiraiya put him through the same grueling course. It seemed to last even longer than the last time. Finally Naruto was sitting across from Mikio ready for another session in tactics. Forming the Rasengan he waited for the old man to begin speaking. It was incredibly hard for him to split his attention between this and paying attention to the man.

"Before we begin I want to know if you read the schedule Jiraiya gave you?"

"Yes I did, Monday and Tuesday afternoons physical and chakra conditioning, Wednesdays and Thursdays Taijutsu, Friday through Sunday jutsu perfection and learning. And every evening I have tactics with you."

"Good you memorized it, tell me why tactics is daily while the rest are only on specific days?"

"I guess because Jiraiya thought it would take me longer to absorb all of this tactical stuff?" He realized he wasn't stupid of course, he was just smart enough to know that there were others who were smarter.

"Aha no you're wrong, it's because though having techniques is important knowing how to properly use them is the best skill for a Shinobi."

"I don't think I'm following you."

"Fair enough let us take your Kage Bunshin for example, how do you use it."

"Ahh mostly in combat situations for example when I want to swarm an enemy." Naruto began to gesticulate as he spoke losing the half formed rasengan in the process, Mikio frowned slightly and he sheepishly resumed the technique.

"What if I told you that was a bad application of the technique?"

"Bad application?"

"Kage bunshin is Konoha's advanced version of Bunshin no jutsu, what does Bunshin do?"

"Well though I've never used it, it is used mostly for evasive purposes no?"

"Exactly and since Kage Bunshin is an advanced version of that then logically what is it's purpose?"

"Evasion as well?" Naruto looked confused, he was being told that one of his best combat techniques actually had little combat applications."

"Exactly Kage Bunshin is an advanced recon or evasion technique, superior to Bunshin because the clones have a limited ability to respond to enemy attacks."

"So I've been using it all wrong?"

"Yes though because of your high chakra capacity your use of it has been successful so far."

"But isn't there a technique that produces more… durable clones?"

"Not in Konoha"

"Let's say I wanted to create a clone as strong and durable as myself." Naruto persisted how would I set about it?"

"Creating a clone as strong as a human… that is outside the realms of us mortals I'm afraid, what you're talking about is a chakra entity."

"Chakra entity?" Naruto was puzzled, there were so many things he didn't know and Mikio seemed to be a treasure trove of knowledge.

" A chakra entity or construct, take a summon for example It exists as an intelligent chakra consciousness on another plane and only has a physical body in our own world. For a human to have enough chakra to create such a thing is impossible."

**"It's easy for a demon"**

Naruto flinched slightly when he heard the unmistakable voice of Kyuubi but filed the information away for later. Mikio looked at the boy curiously, he had flinched and almost released the half complete rasengan yet again for some reason. Resolving to think about it later he began his lesson. "So Naruto you and your team are surrounded on all sides…"

**TIME SKIP**

six months passed in a haze of training for team 7. They blazed through team training exercises and D rank missions like wildfire and poured their very souls into their personal training. Each had a reason to be the best; each would never lose to the others. Physically the most changed was Hinata, she still had her feminine curves and beauty but under that was whipcord muscle. Training with Mekakushi she had reached the point where he agreed to start teaching her the basic stances of the esoteric and almost forgotten graceful-panther style. Based on perfecting the four senses and Byakugan to be perfectly in tune with the users surroundings, A master could avoid getting hit indefinitely, and finish a fight with a single blow. In terms of chakra capacity Hinata had also improved the most with reserves that rivaled Sasuke's if not Naruto's.

Sasuke on the other hand was flourishing under Kakashi's tutelage though he did not realize it. As an Uchiha he already had an innate knack for copying what he was shown, Kakashi had taught him 5 new jutsu, his chakra capacity and control had increased, as had his speed. The package Kakashi had gotten him turned out to be a weighted training suit that helped him build up strength and speed far superior to what a genin should have possessed.

To a civilian it would seem as if Naruto improved the least out of his team. To a Shinobi however he would appear to be a prodigy. His training with Jiraiya had gradually stopped focusing on the physical conditioning and increasing his reserves, and instead he had improved his mastery of his jutsu and chakra control. Under Mikio his intelligence had also spiked. The new Naruto was 5 times more efficient than the old, using his jutsu's properly and efficiently. Though he was not as fast as Sasuke, nor as flexible and directly lethal as Hinata, his sheer stamina and chakra capacity meant he was a match for either of them. Under Jiraiya he had developed an improvement on the Kage Bunshin that made even the frog hermit proud.

It was during this time of growth and optimism that disaster struck.

* * *

A/N

I wish I had done this editing earlier...........

Darklighter


	6. Chapter 6: The first assignment

**A/N**

Chapter six edited

"Human speech"

" **Demon or summon speech"**

"_Human thoughts"_

"**_Demon or summon thoughts"_**

**Disclaimer:**Jeez this is tedious; I do not own Naruto… short and sweet.

* * *

Chapter 6:The First Assignment

Naruto brought his hands together into a short sequence of handseals, **"Tajuu Batsu Bunshin no Jutsu!"** he had since gotten used to the additional chakra he had to pump into his new technique. Jiraiya had drilled him extensively in its practical application. The improvement he had thought up for the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu was in reality very simple, he simply added a weak chakra "shell" to the surface of each Bunshin. While this was simple enough in theory, in practice most ninja below or even at Jonin level did not have enough chakra to use it in a combat efficient manner. Naruto had for all intents and purposes created his first kinjutsu.

It went without saying that Naruto had been in very good spirits for all of a month before Jiraiya decided to set him some sort of "practical test". Naruto summoned twelve of his new improved Bunshin and immediately used a Kwarami to flee to a nearby Mahogany tree. The leaves rustled slightly as he settled into position waiting for Jiraiya to make his move.

It went without saying that he was still far from Ero-Sannin's level, but the Sannin would no doubt hold back significantly, and Naruto after years of sparring with him knew many of his preferred tactics. True to form after 10 minutes of no action Jiraiya rose up from a section of meter tall grass just 15 meters from the Bunshin. Naruto silently admired the skill it must have taken for the man to remain undetected that close to the Bunshin. True to form however the perverted ninja did not have the patience to wait around on an opponent several times weaker than himself.

Naruto watched, tense as Jiraiya engaged the Bunshin in taijutsu once again he marveled in the skill the Sannin showed though his own progression was also evident in the smooth, quick and precise movements of his Bunshin, that said Jiraiya quickly dispelled all of them but one. The last Bunshin had already taken a hit from Jiraiya and Naruto doubted it could withstand another attack from the powerful Sannin. The Bunshin went in quickly aiming a powerful roundhouse kick for Jiraiya's neck, Jiraiya blocked and grabbed the offending leg, quickly the clone twisted in the opposite direction bringing its other leg round in another kick aimed at Jiraiya's neck. Rather than block the attack Jiraiya let it land barely wincing at the impact. He proceeded to smash the offending Bunshin into the ground his eyes betraying his mild consternation when it evaporated like the others.

Naruto took advantage of that split second advantage hurling a kunai at Jiraiya from his hidden position, Jiraiya immediately detected and plucked it out of the sky but not before it tripped a nearly invisible wire. The ground the Sannin was standing on suddenly fell away revealing a pitfall. Jiraiya showcased his superhuman reflexes immediately leapt to the side, just to see an exploding tag half buried beneath his foot. He leapt back quickly dodging the small chain of explosions the tags set off. Finally he came to a rest not noticing the final trap the tags had set off when they blew. A dozen kunai came whistling at the Sannin from behind.

Naruto watched as the kunai impaled Jiraiya's form and felt a moment of elation, this was short lived however. Sure enough the impaled Jiraiya disappeared in a burst of smoke, Naruto glanced around searching for the tell tale signs of Kwarami. Eyes widening in sudden understanding he realized that Jiraiya had used his own new technique against him, It had been a Bunshin all along!

Knowing he had to change location as quickly as possible Naruto turned and leapt towards a branch on the next tree. Jiraiya blurred into sight on the targeted branch while he was a punch at Naruto's gut, our prodigy cum hero barely managed to grab Jiraiya's approaching fist before it connected. He grabbed Jiraiya's single massive fist with his two smaller hands, and tried to use it as a handspring to vault over the Sannin's head to another tree bough further along. He succeeded, but only partially, Jiraiya grabbed his leg as he sailed by and used it to slam him with tooth rattling force into the thick tree trunk of their current perch.

Naruto choked back a cough as his vision swam, Hazily he registered Jiraiya's follow up punch and crouched just as Jiraiya's fist smacked powerfully into the tree trunk leaving an indent in the hapless bark. Moving quiclkly, though he was still disorientated, Naruto surged upwards with a powerful, by his standards, uppercut aimed for the Sannin's chin. Jiraiya leant back and Naruto's fist brushed by his forehead protector. He grabbed Naruto by his vest and hauled him over his shoulder throwing him contemptuously down towards the verdant forest floor.

Blood rushing from his head as he fell, Naruto reached into his pouch and flung a dozen shuriken at Jiraiya. Rapidly bringing his hands into seals he screamed at the top of his voice **"Tajuu Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** hundreds if not thousands of projectiles burst into existence where there once were only twelve. Tearing forward at speed they blocked almost every avenue of escape. The Sannin blurred out of sight, suddenly moving much faster than he had during their fight. Naruto watched helplessly as all his shuriken shrieked through the foliage, piercing tree trunks and branches, shredding leaves and everything else that fell under their sharp gaze. Everything that is, but his target. Landing deftly on his feet he felt the sudden delayed onset of chakra exahaustion. falling onto his ass, he laid back spread eagled on the damp soil of the forest floor involuntarily incapacitated.

After about an hour Naruto felt he had regained enough strength to rise, he saw Jiraiya sitting across the clearing watching him silently.

"I'm leaving for about a month, maybe longer on some business I have to take care of." His face lacked the perverted grin that often alerted Naruto to his Icha Icha rampages.

"Going to go promote the new Icha Icha?" Naruto asked anyway, belatedly Jiraiya remembered to plaster the silly look on his face.

"ahahaha something like that." Knowing he was lying, but aware that Jiraiya's activities were most probably above his level of clearance Naruto let it go.

"More importantly I was impressed by your performance today." Jiraiya was smiling slightly now, as he regarded his young student.

"Really I thought I got my ass kicked pretty bad."

"Well yes but your last attack forced me to use speed above the level of your average Jonin, to escape serious injury, it was unexpected although I must say it had all the hallmarks of a last ditch attempt. You really should be more careful with your chakra usage"

"Thanks, I guess." Naruto smiled in a somewhat arrogant manner before continuing "I have so much chakra though, does it really matter if I summon a couple thousand projectiles?"

"Don't be like that Naruto if I was a real enemy I would have slit your throat while your ass was spread out on the ground." Naruto's expression fell ever so slightly and feeling an uncharacteristic pang of sympathy Jiraiya mollified his tone somewhat "if it's any consolation though you're stronger than I was when I was your age."

"There are people… so much stronger than me, I can't see myself at that level." Jiraiya could tell that he had hit a nerve with his earlier statement.

"Not yet no." at this Jiraiya stood up. "When I get back we're going to up your training on one condition"

"Whats that?" The Sannin smiled inwardly at the boy's expression upon learning that he was going to get training to make him even more powerful.

"If you complete the Rasengan by that time then we will take your training to the next level, if you survive it, it will only take 3 months for you to reach low jonin in terms of skill if not experience."

Naruto watched astounded as Jiraiya walked away. When he broke out of his stupor he immediately formed the Rasengan and started to swirl the chakra for all his worth.

The next day Naruto was still exhausted from his fight with Jiraiya and training the Rasengan for an additional 2 hours. Waking up drowsily he performed his morning stretches before heading for a shower. After he was done he slipped down to the kitchen, grabbing a half empty bottle of milk and a few slices of bread he headed out of the compound eating on his way to his team meeting.

What kind of training he wondered idly could the Sannin give him that would raise his level by so much? He estimated that he and his teammates were at least high Chunnin now in sheer skill though not experience. The gap between a high Chunnin and low Jonin was still considerable though and covering it in such a short time frame was almost unheard of in this day and age of peace. Seeing as the training would par neccesity be much more difficult than what he was currently going through he guessed that he would have little time for anything except eating, sleeping and training. Well at least he would have this one month to finally perfect the Rasengan. Jiraiya had guessed correctly that Naruto needed some sort of motivator to speed up his progress on the jutsu.

Lost in his thoughts Naruto once again did not notice that he had reached the bridge where his team assembled.

"Why are you late dobe?"

"huh? Ohh hey Sasuke, Hinata-san. Well I had some reeeeaally strenous training with _Jiraiya _last night and I ended up waking up late. He taught me a lot of cool stuff though."

As usual Sasuke's lukewarm demeanor turned ice cold at the mention of Naruto's _superior_ instructor. For some unfathomable reason Naruto did not fully understand Sasuke seemed to be jealous of him when it came to Jiraiya, that didn't mean that Naruto failed to use his training to provoke Sasuke at any chance he got. Turning to Hinata he smiled and though she didn't return the gesture she nodded towards him amicably enough.

Since she had started training with her mysterious Jonin Hinata had started changing subtly. She had grown a bit more open and talkative around him and Sasuke and recently he had caught her smiling tentatively at some of his funnier clashes with Sasuke-teme. Though her ice queen persona was still very much apparent and reared its ugly head unpredictably it wasn't as bad as before. After an hour of semi-companionable silence and occasional banter between Naruto and Sasuke with the odd comment from Hinata. Kakashi made his appearance. No one even bothered glaring at the errant Jonin, he had since proved he was incorrugible when it came to deadlines. For once he was all business once he had arrivedhowever, skipping his usual insincere apologies and instead silently handing a fairly bulky dossier to each of them.

"Let's find somewhere a little more comfortable." He said in a monotone. Following his orders they quickly relocated to a nearby roof reminicient of their first meeting place.

"The Hokage has decided on my suggestion that it is time to test the plausibility of a combat orientated team."

"Meaning?" Hinata inquired with an arched eyebrow.

"This is our assignment, a B possibly A rank mission." He indicated the dossier in his hand, of which they each had a copy.

"Isn't such a high mission unusual for genin?" Naruto was slightly concerned, perhaps the most pragmatic member of his team he tried to look at things in a logical way due to Mikio's influence. Leafing through the pages in the file, he stopped to regard the visage of a somewhat elderly man with glasses. He was flanked by a youngish woman and a boy who was obviously her son.

Kakashi didn't bother answering instead going on with his narrative. "If you turn to the first page you will see a basic estimate of enemy strength, Morimo Zabuza a Jonin from mist is the most notable threat and the reason for the high ranking. My primary duty will be to engage and if possible kill him, with him out of the picture mission difficulty should drop to about a C rank." This last said looking at Naruto as if in explanation to his earlier remark. "The other notable enemies are the Demon brothers two chunin and Haku, Zabuza's primary apprentice. He has a basic compliment of 40 ordinary thugs as well.

"So what are the mission parameters?" Asked Sasuke as he stared at a grainy photo of Zabuza taken as the man fled after his failed coup d'etat.

"The mission is in two parts, a hostage rescue and then an assasination, Wave country has recently come under the control of Gatou a western business man. He has taken over the country's shipping economy and the population is suffering under his rule. Tazuna a bridge builder decided to bypass his authority by building a bridge to connect the country to the main land, in retaliation Gatou hired Zabuza and his thugs to capture and execute Tazuna and his family to make an example out of them."

"If he wants the man dead why are they being held hostage?" Several snapshots of Gatou, probably taken by a Konoha operative showed the man at different points in his business career. There was one pretty damning picture of him laughing as his goons executed a rival businessman.

"Good question Hinata, Gatou himself is currently inspecting his operations to the west, he is due back in wave in a month or so, knowing him he would want to watch his enemy die, though of course he doesn't quite have the guts to pull the trigger himself." Kakashi's tone indicated his obvious dislike for this Gatou character, feeling reassured that they were actually after a bad guy Naruto continued the questioning.

"So what is our basic mission plan then?"

"Well no plan survives first contact but this is what I was thinking. First we need to rescue the Hostages, I will confront Zabuza directly while Sasuke you take Haku and Hinata you take the demon twins. Naruto I want you to eliminate all the lesser thugs, evacuate the hostages and then aid either Sasuke or Hinata depending on who needs your help. If all goes according to plan and we defeat Zabuza's people Gatou should arrive with only a light bodygaurd detail. The three of you will act as my support while I handle the actual assasination. Anyother questions?"

"Yes just one, If the Wave is in such big trouble how could they afford a B rank??" Kakashi sighed as he saw the look on Naruto's face, the boy was going to be stubborn about this.

"Well Konoha has not been payed in full, however they have granted hypothetical trade concessions to the fire country if we accomplish our set objectives." Naruto's frown had deepened steadily as Kakashi spoke, eyes narrowed he continued "So they're just exchanging one master for another?"

"It's not like that Naruto…" Kakashi didn't bother to elaborate, they were ninja paid to do a duty and if this runt couldn't understand that there was nothing to it.

"Sure" Naruto's tone indicated just how unhappy he was with the implications of the situation.

"Listen kid it's a job, its best you just do your duty and leave the politics to the politicians." finally getting tired of this line of questioning Kakashi continued, addressing the whole group and cutting off Naruto before he could retort he continued to speak "Expect conditions to be misty in the wave so dress in neutral colours, I expect you to memorize that dossier by tommorow morning when we leave. Group dismissed."

* * *

A/N

Done, I know its kinda short but I just wanted to set the scene for the first part of the mission next time, I hope you liked my reinvention of the Zabuza arc. It's unbelievably hard to keep the characters from getting overpowered, oh well. Till next time.

Darklighter

Jutsu List

**Batsu Kage Bunshin No Justu: **A reinforced version of Kage Bunshin created by Naruto currently used by Jiraiya and Naruto.


	7. Chapter 7: Catastrophe

**A/N**

Not much of an opening note this time around. Am surprised am getting this in so early but what can I say I was motivated. At last count I have 50 alerts and 20 favorites. If you consider my story good enough to be on alert please review at least once. tell me what you like about it, what isn't good enough to make it worth you adding to your favorites I truly want to know! As for those who have it on favorite WHY is it on favorite if you don't drop me at least one review? what are your suggestions what did you enjoy so much? These are all things I wish you would tell me in reviews. Please RxR it truly motivates an author. For those of you who DID read and review thank you this chapter is dedicated to you, and someone else.

"Human speech"

" **Demon or summon speech"**

"_Human thoughts"_

"**_Demon or summon thoughts"_**

**Disclaimer:**Jeez this is tedious; I do not own Naruto… short and sweet.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Catastrophe**

He woke up at 4 o clock the next day and dressed slowly shaking the sleep from his eyes. He pulled on each article of clothing and armor slowly as he thought. Jiraiya had already left by the time he returned home after spending three hours on the Hokage monument committing the contents of the dossier to memory.

After dressing, checking then double-checking his equipment he made a quick two bowls of Miso Ramen to save time and left his house. His team had agreed to meet at 5.30 but it was only 4.45 so he had time to spare. He was surprised that he had managed to wake up in time for he had hardly slept the previous night, his mind had kept him awake half the night portraying various scenarios for his very first real engagement as a ninja. What had bothered him most however was the fact that he would most likely have to take a life.

Shutting his door behind him he headed to Mikio's adjacent garden house. As usual the insomniac man was wide-awake and working on his own small but wondrous garden. Naruto couldn't remember the first time he had woken up early and wandered out here just to see and talk to Mikio-taichou. However it had become something of a habit for him to come here when there was something bothering him (though neither of them had ever acknowledged the existence of these clandestine meetings.)

Naruto watched Mikio work for a few minutes simply admiring the gardener's efficient technique before he decided to broach the topic.

"I'll have to kill tomorrow"

"Mission?"

"Yeah"

"Well it's in the job description."

"… Taking a life, cutting off someone's future as if their past deeds are worthless, I don't think I can do it."

"And if it's a choice between you and them?" Mikio finally straightened up from his gardening and looked Naruto in the eye "If it's a choice between the life of a friend and that of a stranger? If taking that life can prevent the death of many more?"

"But… If I kill what makes me better than an animal? I mean isn't that what makes us human? The ability to transcend our baser urges, if I actually take a life tomorrow… What makes me better than, than…"

"Better than what Naruto?"

"Better than Kyuubi…" It barely came out as a whisper. Naruto expected several reactions, maybe Mikio would react in shock and horror realizing what Naruto was, or the old man may protest insincerely that he and Kyuubi were separate entities a fact Naruto already knew logically if not emotionally. He wasn't expecting what happened next, moving at a speed that Naruto wouldn't expect from the old man Mikio backhanded Naruto across the face sending him reeling back into a flower bush damaging it.

Mikio for once however did not seem to care about the state of his flowers, his whole body was trembling with suppressed anger. "When I agreed after 20 years of retirement to teach you tactics I did it on the condition that you proved to be worth my time. Though you're no intellectual prodigy you have a basic understanding of logic that made it a pleasure to instruct you. If you're stupid enough to truly believe you and the demon sealed in you are one and the same I have nothing further to say to you."

Naruto stood up slowly wiping a small streak of blood from his cut lip "Logically I know that me and the Kyuubi are separate, but still I feel responsible for all the deaths he caused. Somehow I have to atone to this city for what that beast did."

In future years Naruto would look back on what Mikio said next as one of the defining moments of his existence.

"Listen Naruto" Mikio replied with a tone softened by understanding "In the real world humans kill each other you see this Naruto?" He peeled back his upper lip and showed Naruto a canine " No matter what anyone tells you we are predators, its in our very nature to kill. The truly important thing is your motives for taking a life; if you like the Kyuubi take the life of an innocent non-combatant then yes you are a monster. However the moment a person picks up a weapon with violent intent that person is a combatant, once you became a ninja you gave up the option of a peaceful life. Sometimes Konoha can call upon you to be a monster, sometimes it CAN be your duty to kill an innocent, at times like this all that can help you retain your sanity is remembering WHY you kill, not from choice but because of DUTY. Naruto taking a life is not inherently evil in itself it's the motive behind the act that define it, after all human life naturally expires after a time, all you are doing when you kill is hastening the inevitable."

Naruto stood for a moment absorbing what the man had said as Mikio returned to his gardening. He didn't fully agree with everything the gardener had said but the words still offered him some measure of comfort. As he walked away opening the gate and heading for the main gates of Konoha he resolved that HE would never become a monster. The day Konoha forced him to kill an innocent would be the day he handed in his forehead protector.

After a few minutes of walking the almost deserted streets of the village he came to the gates. Kakashi for once was on time as were Hinata and Sasuke. He could see that they had also changed their attire just like him. Hinata was wearing a traditional Hyuuga battle Kimono but it was a neutral gray instead of the traditional white. It also seemed to be tailored to her form perfectly, hinting at what lay underneath but revealing nothing. Sasuke on the other hand seemed to have done away with his usual high collar shirt and shorts. He was wearing full-length trousers in a neutral gray and military boots. His shirt was somewhat loose and v-necked showing a large portion of his chest, it was the same shade of gray as his pants. What caught Naruto's attention however was the weapon strapped to his left thigh it was about the half the length as a short sword and, the blade of the dagger was also much thinner than usual. It had a plain black hilt and horizontal cross guard. Naruto himself had kept the same style but in different colors he had on cargo pants in a gray and white camouflage print, with a Kunai holster strapped to each thigh. His vest was identical to his trousers and he had his leather-armored black muscle shirt on underneath his vest. All that remained the same were his black boots and hair. Kakashi true to form remained unchanged wearing his usual jonin uniform, perverted book in hand.

"Yo Naruto finally you join us, even later than me Ehhhh?" his single eye curved into a smile. "So we're gonna head out now, its 12 hours to wave country at standard attack speed. We should be launching an attack on Zabuza's stronghold in about 24 hours." As he spoke the gates slowly opened up behind him

The journey to the wave was mostly uneventful; they headed towards the country at a fast pace using the trees rather than the dirt road. At the land border Kakashi called a pause to confirm that all of them had mastered the water walking exercise, when he received confirmation they ran across the water using the mist as cover. They arrived at the impoverished town slightly the worse for wear. Using **henge **as cover they booked a room in the only inn still in operation, Kakashi went out to contact his contact telling his young genin to get some rest. At 4 the next morning they all rose performed their morning absolutions and got kitted out. Kakashi had returned sometime during the night and was already ready by the time Naruto finished tying on his kunai holsters. They used henge again and exited the inn. Kakashi's contact had given them the location of Zabuza's hideout. In times of prosperity it had been an elaborate spa, the building located in the middle of a large lake surrounded on one side by wooded forest and on the other by a marsh that had been converted into a hot spring and had recently degenerated back into it's natural fetid existence.

Once they were out of sight of the town they dropped the **henge** and moved quickly towards the location of the hideout. When they were within range of Hinata's byakugan they stopped and waited for her to activate it and scan out the area.

Naruto looked at her lavender eyes as they suddenly without warning became encircled by bulging veins. He was pondering the use of the byakugan as an intimidation ability when Hinata just as suddenly shut them off and motioned for them to come closer. Using the standard sign language that Konoha Shinobi learnt in the academy and Jiraiya had taught to Naruto on their journeys she quickly outlined the situation.

"A guard at each of the four bridges connecting the building to the mainland everyone else in the complex, the prisoners are in the complex and there are four large chakra signatures."

"Ok here's the plan, Naruto I want you to sneak in through the marsh, Sasuke go with him and eliminate the guard there as quietly as possible" Sasuke and Naruto nodded. "After Naruto slips through get rid of the body and rejoin Hinata and I. All three of us will attack directly via the northern bridgehead. We'll stop concealing our chakra so Zabuza and his flunkies rush out to confront us leaving Naruto to get out the hostages. Naruto once the hostages are gone I want you to rendezvous with us at the bridge and help take out Zabuza and his ninja. Zabuza himself is a tough opponent so am gonna have to trust in you two to hold off the other two until either I finish Zabuza or Naruto returns to tip the scales in our favor, understood?"

They all nodded their understanding before Naruto and Sasuke circled around to the location of the swamp. Sasuke waded knee deep into the fetid water while Sasuke across from him maneuvered onto a tree directly overlooking the bridge and the hapless guard who was dozing lightly.

Sasuke looked down at his target and tried to pounce but found his legs wouldn't move, this was his first kill, he could feel the bile rise in his throat as he imagined cutting this man's throat. Suddenly he remembered THAT night; Itachi standing there calmly while his **parents'** blood glistened on his sword. If his **brother** could take the life of his own parents Sasuke could definitely take the life of an unknown stranger. Drawing his stiletto in one smooth motion he leapt down silently his legs landing astride the bigger man's neck, he yanked the man's head aside before he could utter a cry and plunged the deadly dagger into his carotid artery. The Man slid forward unto his knees with a small thump and Sasuke proceeded to drag him further into the swamp.

Taking this as his queue Naruto slipped completely into the rancid water swimming towards the building and trying to keep from vomiting violently. After a while the dirty waters of the swamp gave way to the cleaner waters of the lake itself. Naruto swam until he was at the foot of the spa complex and then waited. After what seemed like an eternity but was in reality only 10 minutes he felt Kakashi, Hinata and Sasuke flare their chakra. The four ninja in the building immediately came alert and he felt them rush out to intercept their attackers. Naruto hauled himself out of the water and created 15 **batsu bunshin, **it had begun.

Kakashi felt Zabuza's approach as he and his genin stood on the bridgehead next to the body of the slain guard. The demon twins arrived first heading straight for Kakashi, as he was obviously the main threat. They were wrong to underestimate Hinata though she leapt in front of them stepping with both legs on their connecting chain and driving them to halt, They turned on her and she leapt back off of the bridge unto the water, they followed one of them striking out at her with his gauntlet while the other circled to her right. Kakashi's first impulse was to go and help her but he had bigger fish to fry. Zabuza and his apprentice appeared simultaneously Zabuza immediately striking out at Kakashi with the humongous sword he had on his back. Kakashi blocked with a chakra-reinforced kunai and for a few seconds they simply pushed against each other. Sasuke on the other hand had leapt back from a senbon attack by Haku throwing a kunai at the boy with a hunter-nin mask. The two young prodigies engaged exchanging blows; Sasuke was as fast as Haku dodging a stab at his gut with a senbon needle and responding with a right hook that tore Haku's mask off and sent the boy flying off the bridge to the opposite side of Hinata's battle, Sasuke quickly leapt after Haku leaving Zabuza and Kakashi on the bridge.

"Copy-cat Kakashi, I will enjoy killing you and your students." The man grinned before pushing Kakashi back with his monstrous strength leaping forward blade whistling in a deadly downward arc.

Meanwhile Naruto had deployed his clones around the spa building. Taking a deep breath to calm his frantically beating heart he leapt forward breaking through a glass window. Inside was chaos as his clones also broke in, sleeping figures leapt to their feet some trying to grab weapons others crazily striking out at their own comrades in confusion. Naruto threw two smoke bombs on the ground adding to the confusion while he headed to the basement. A mountain of a man stepped into his path but he barely hesitated throwing a kunai into the man's throat and wincing slightly at the man's gurgled scream as it penetrated. Then he remembered Mikio's words and steeled himself, they were combatants opposing his duty; all he could do for them was make their death as painless as possible. He leapt over the man kicking him aside for good measure and headed for his objective.

* * *

**A/N**

Sorry but that's all I have time for this time around, next update will probably be pretty soon however, on a side note I can't believe Kishimoto killed him!! He was one of my favorite characters!! Ohh well that's life I guess this chapter is dedicated to you -sensei. You were a true king.


	8. Chapter 8: Aftermath

**A/N**

Not much to say this time around except that there is a cliffie at the end!!

"Human speech"

" **Demon or summon speech"**

"_Human thoughts"_

"**_Demon or summon thoughts"_**

**Disclaimer:**Jeez this is tedious; I do not own Naruto… short and sweet.

* * *

Chapter 8:**Aftermath**

"Hold still Naruto!"

Naruto's vision swam; he could make out two teary faced Hinata's looming over him, where had he gone wrong?

Previously 

Naruto paused on the other side of the door at the head of the staircase leasing to the basement. 5 of his **bunshin** were holding off 23 mercenaries on the other side and two were currently with him. He considered his losses minimal, the mercs had been unprepared for the assault, which of course had been the reasoning behind the early morning attack. They had organized themselves by now however and were pressing his **bunshin** hard. Luckily because of the small space they could not put their numbers to their advantage only two able to attack his clones at a time. Naruto knew however that it was just a matter of time however before they managed to break through. Creating another 15-**batsu bunshin **he rushed down the staircase hoping they managed to hold until he completed his objective.

Sasuke blocked another senbon thrust with his stiletto and risked a glance towards the bridge somehow it had become shrouded in mist and he couldn't see Kakashi talk-less of Hinata on the other side. That glance cost him. The she-male kicked him in the groin hard and Sasuke collapsed to the water powerless to stop Haku from shoving his head under. His assailant quickly formed some half seals. "**Makyō Hyō Yari (Demonic Ice Spear)" **somehow water spiraled up into Haku's free hand forming a frozen spear with a wicked looking barbed head, this wasn't good.

Sasuke brought his elbow back ramming it into Haku's ribs hard the jolt loosened Haku's grip and Sasuke capitalized, stopping the flow of chakra that kept him afloat he dived under the water narrowly dodging the thrust of Haku's newly formed weapon. Haku quickly followed suit diving under to pursue Sasuke, for a time they danced a strange underwater battle, struggling with spear and stiletto to kill each other. Running out of air Sasuke performed a desperate maneuver bringing his Stiletto down hard in a stab he nearly shouted in glee when Haku blocked by holding his ice spear horizontally in both hands, letting go of his stiletto Sasuke also grabbed the spear and bringing his legs up and under like a gymnast booted Haku powerfully in the face, the boy let go of the spear in shock his nose trailing red liquid into the water. Surging up powerfully Sasuke swam upwards spear in tow for the surface.

Hinata in the mean time was leading the demon twins on an intricate dance. She spun backwards as once again they tried to snare her between their chain. Byakugan active she could see how they used their chakra to sharpen the edges of the otherwise dull chain to epic proportions, each channeling chakra through the gauntlet on his arm. If she could cut off that flow…

Acting decisively she swept in on one twin as his brother tried to trip her, she flipped over his leg using one single finger to balance on the water for a crucial second before righting herself. Her target tried a hooking blow with his other hand thinking her unbalanced but she simply leant back; meanwhile his brother went for a reverse sweep so she converted her simple lean into a back flip dodging his attack yet again and kicking his brother in the face for good measure.

He staggered slightly from the blow and she saw her chance. Rushing in with a dive she tapped the tenketsu on his directly above his forearm channeling a considerable amount of chakra to clog up the tenketsu before cart wheeling out of the way to avoid any return hits.

Naruto crept through the dank basement. Hot water boilers a remnant of the buildings days as a spa loomed above him casting their shadows conveniently for him to use his stealth to its fullest potential. He snuck towards a door on the other side of the room behind which he assumed the hostages were being kept captive. He stole up quietly to the door; he could barely hear some people conversing in low tones on the other side.

"What do you think is happening? Zabuza and his people rushed out of here like the building was on fire or something."

"I don't know but seeing how serious they were maybe it was some kind of enemy ninja attack."

"More ninja? My pops was killed by one of those sneaky fucks."

"Both of you shut the fuck up jack go check on those damn hostages, if any ninja get past that bastard Zabuza I'll cut him down with my cleaver."

"Heh you've never talked like that in front of that Zabuza character boss."

"Are you mocking me?!?" Naruto heard a loud crash and the sound of metal being unsheathed; taking this as his chance he burst into the room 5 shurieken in hand. There were three enemies and the hostages were tied and gagged left leaning against the far wall. Brain operating a mile a minute he threw the shurieken at the man checking the hostages, he died instantly three of the deadly projectiles penetrating his skull while the other two embedded themselves an inch above the head of the smallest hostage whose eyes widened in fear. A huge man with a beer belly had been threatening one of his comrades with what looked to be a large meat cleaver. Both men turned on Naruto with varying expressions of shock, the smaller man recovered first flinging a dagger at Naruto which the you genin dodged, he then charged forward drawing his weapon and attacking Naruto with a fast thrusting motion. Naruto slipped to the side of the thrust and back heeled the man in the face breaking his jaw as he pulled a kunai. Slashing him quickly across the throat he leapt to the side as his bigger companion pushed past his now dead comrade to attack Naruto. The huge man swung his axe in a downward arc that was powerful yet too slow against a ninja, Naruto watched as the blade approached dodging at the last second, leaping towards the mountainous man Naruto plunged his already bloodied kunai into the man's gut. Instead of keeling over as expected he released his grip on his axe and wrapped his hairy hands around Naruto and squeezed attempting to put an end to the young nin's life and career by breaking his back.

Panicking Naruto plunged the kunai into the man's gut again and again as he tried to kill him before his back snapped. He could smell the man's stale breath and body odor as he grunted with the effort of maintaining pressure on Naruto while he lost blood. Naruto tasted the tangy iron of his own blood as he bit his tongue to keep from crying out at the pain, his right hand was slick and warm with the man's blood.

It was over almost as suddenly as it started, after about 20 stabs the man groaned one last time before his grip on Naruto loosened and he fell to the floor pinning Naruto under him. Pushing the man off of himself Naruto tried to not dwell on what had just happened no one ever told him being a ninja and killing would be glamorous. Walking over to the hostages and cutting their bonds he was somewhat saddened by the look of pure terror the small boy shot him but was somewhat reassured by the compassionate look he saw on what he assumed was the boy's mother's face. Giving them all including the impassive older man what he hoped were reassuring smiles he led them silently through the boiler room back up the staircase where hopefully his clones had succeeded in taking down the mercs. Signaling the civilians to stay back he passed through the door at the top at the staircase and took in the carnage, there were several bodies lying scattered across the floor leaking various amounts of blood, of his clones only 3 were still active and he could tell from looking at them that their time was almost up, there were 10 bandits still alive all with various small wounds on their bodies. Spotting what looked to be a mace on the floor he picked it up slowly before looking at the bandits with the most menacing smile he could muster.

"Hi"

Sasuke would not admit it but Kakashi's personal training had paid off immensely, Haku was fast but Sasuke was faster he had gotten the better of all their exchanges even managing to injure Haku slightly with his own spear.

"You're no ordinary genin."

"Genin? Don't make me laugh, rank means nothing especially when it concerns me, the last Uchiha."

"Uchiha… I guess am lucky you don't have the sharingan, however this has gone on long enough Zabuza-sama needs me." Haku immediately started a series of seals, curious Sasuke left him unmolested, what did this boy think he could pull out of his ass that would change the inevitable outcome of the fight.

**"Makyō Hyō Shō (Demonic Ice Mirrors)" **Sasuke was surprised by the mirrors made out of ice quickly surrounding him, not willing to risk anymore he decided to react with a jutsu of his own.

"heh lets see how your ice stands up to an Uchiha's fire. **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (****Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)" **Sasuke exhaled a large stream of fire at one of the still forming mirrors. To his shock and consternation however the mirror continued to exist only melting slightly.

"Whaa?"

"Surprising isn't it?" Sasuke turned to the voice behind him only to see Haku's reflection in a mirror.

"The mirrors are reinforced with my chakra, a simple ice jutsu won't break them. This is the beginning of the end… Uchiha.

Sasuke suddenly saw a streak of blood cut across his arm he had been hit? When? Suddenly a senbon was sticking out of his back, he turned throwing a kunai at the attacker behind him but only saw an empty mirror.

"Am moving to fast for you to see, I can travel in between my mirrors almost instantaneously one with your speed can never keep up."

"_Fuck it can't end like this Itachi is still alive" _Straining his eyes Sasuke thought he saw a blur as Haku went from one mirror to the other throwing a senbon that caught Sasuke in the neck _"Shit at this rate… at this rate am gonna die." _

Hinata on the other hand was handling the demon twins with what seemed to be infinite ease. Over the course of their fight she had restricted the use of their chain by blocking tenketsu on the arms of both twins, she had slowed down their movements significantly by forcing them to over-exert themselves while she herself was still relatively fresh. When all was said and done she was dominating the fight as only a Hyuuga could, now she was searching for closure but the twins had wizened up to her acrobatic antics and knew better than to assault her head on without assistance from the other. As such the fight had degenerated into a stare down neither side willing to risk anything in an offensive.

"Hmm am perfectly fine with this arrangement, my team mate will be done soon and with him as backup you don't stand a chance."

It was just one of many particularities of the ninja world that these particular twins were in actuality of the Siamese strain, instead of sharing a conventional body part such as a torso however they shared a telepathic link. This of course the source of their extreme coordination in attack and defense and their subsequent insanity."

"_Ke big me do you think she is bluffing?"_

"_No small me maybe we should use that technique."_

"_That technique I hate that technique."_

"_It doesn't matter I wanna see her blood."_

"_I love blood!"_

"_I know small me that's why we're gonna use THAT technique."_

"_Ok but can I be on top this time?"_

"_No"_

"_Your always on top."_

"_Shut up."_

Hinata's eyes narrowed as the demon twins started to form seals and their chakra twisted in a way she had never seen before.

"Ke little-"

"Girl it's time we"

"Got serious with you so"

"We are gonna"

"Show you why"

"They call us the"

"Demon twins."

"**Ninpo kyuukyoku oni kaihen (final demon transformation)"**

Hinata watched, eyes wide in horror as one twin leapt on the others back and they began to… merge. They screamed out in pain as their bodies melded and their bones rearranged what was left when the process was finished could only be described as an incarnation from hell. It stood at over 8 feet with two heads almost as big as its rolling belly; its body was a putrid gray color and its arms bunched with muscles. What was truly horrifying were the thick brown claws it had sprouted on hands and feet, they oozed some kind of vile liquid that even a blind man would identify as poisonous."

"**So little girl"**

"**How do you like"**

"**The new us?"**

Naruto stood outwardly an island of calm in the center of a typhoon but inwardly his gut wreathed with the destruction HIS hand had brought, he had killed these men, untold families were lost just so HE could survive and HE could do Konoha's bidding like the miserable dog he was. He had never hated himself or his profession as much as in that moment. Mikio's words included NOTHING could justify what he had just done. That aside he had a mission; opening the door with one of his blood-streaked hands he motioned for the hostages to follow him.

Tsunami took in the appearance of the boy in front of her barely 3 years older than her own son and yet forced to commit such violent acts. She took in the blood stained mace in his hand and the blood matted into his forehead and hair most of it not his own and she did the unexpected in the eyes of everyone present. She hugged him.

"Thank you for saving us, if you had not come who knows what might have happened to us."

In future years and battles Naruto would look back on the hug and kind words as the actions that saved him from his own personal actions. No matter what others said in Naruto's eyes Tsunami ranked high among his list of precious people because she was the first person to treat him like human being when he was covered with the blood of those he had slaughtered.

"Come this way, if you follow my orders we can get out of this alive."

Naruto led them outside and proceeded to make 8-**batsu bunshin** and summon a medium sized toad. He had 3 of the bunshin henge into the hostages and had them take an open route to escape on the toad that would be visible to all. He detailed the remaining **bunshin **to guard the real hostages through the swamp and into the city. Hopefully any men Zabuza still had would go after the obvious target the toad with the hostages on it's back. That was the plan anyway. Pausing for a second he took a self-inventory, he had lost over ¾ of his weaponry and all he had left were 5 shurieken and 2 kunai along with the mace he was still holding. In terms of chakra he was extremely low having summoned a toad and well over 20 **bunshin. **He also had numerous cuts and scrapes on his body from his last fight with the mercs. While not individually fatal the combined blood loss from them all would eventually become a problem. Running towards the fighting Naruto realized he would be of little use so he had to help the individual that would be able to help the rest fairly easily, Kakashi.

Even the best of plans does not survive contact with the enemy however. Upon arrival Naruto saw a sight that blew all thoughts of helping Kakashi out of his head. From his vantage point he could see Sasuke on one side looking like a pin cushion and worse for wear, on the other Hinata was being restrained by the tongue of all things of some monstrous beast and it was about to smash her to a bloody pulp. Who did he save?

Kakashi felt the power of the **Raikiri **surging through his arm. The fight with Zabuza had been long and very painful, however after nearly getting caught in a water prison that would have brought the mission to a premature end Kakashi had gotten serious unleashing the power of his lone sharingan on the hapless Zabuza. Once his ace was revealed the tide of the fight changed dramatically, and Zabuza was now being held down, uncomfortably I may add by a dozen Nin dogs while their summoner prepared to run him through. Zabuza's conjured mist had dissipated and Kakashi saw what Naruto had seen moments before, only he only saw Sasuke's plight. Forgetting Zabuza he rushed towards Sasuke hoping he could make the hit in time. Naruto felt a surge of relief when Kakashi took the difficult choice out of his hands. Running onto the lake and towards Hinata he hoped he could make it in time. The monsters arm seemed to be descending in slow motion as Naruto's vision degenerated into tunnel mode with only one goal in sight the space above Hinata. Making an inhuman dive while forming seals he yelled out the name of his only defensive jutsu. "**Hari Jizō!!!" **The Monster's face twisted into a caricature of shock as first some unnamed boy leapt infront of it and then said boy became covered in his own hair. Naruto heard the monster's shriek of pain when his hairy spines punctured it's palm. Infuriated the beast forgot all about Hinata even unwinding it's grotesque tongue from around her waist and focused on Naruto. Discounting it's own pain it grabbed him tightly and squeezed Naruto felt his back crack and had a strange sense of déjà vu. The only differences this time were that the opponent was significantlty larger, stronger more resiliant and he was in no position to conduct any offensives.

Kakashi knew he would only get a split second while Zabuza's apprentice was passing between mirrors to take him down. Straining his sharingan he chose his intercept point and leapt.

Hinata was caught in a dilema. With her byakugan active she could see behind her, Zabuza had gotten free of his bindings and was heading after Kakashi. Kakashi may succeed in taking down the other enemy threatning Sasuke but Zabuza would cut him down immediately after. Naruto on the other hand had just saved her life but was in trouble. She would just have to believe that he had not jumped into danger without a plan. Steeling her resolve she performed her most deadly technique just as Kakashi pierced Haku's chest and realized the death looming behind him in the form of Zabuza was unavoidable.

**"****Byakugan Final Accurate Shot: Crossbow"****1**Aiming at the spot just below Zabuza's skull she fired her near supersonic missile and fell to her knees from the chakra exhaustion. It was an instant death in the second before he sliced the already dead Haku and tired Kakashi in half the bolt of chakra pierced his skull.

Naruto knew there was only one thing that could possibly save him from certain death by ugly monster, the Kyuubi. Focusing on all the anger and rage he felt just as Jiraiya had taught him he gave the beast partial control. He felt renewed as his chakra suddenly flared a deep crimson. Pushing open the wannabe's palm with the sheer strength of his chakra he sneered at the lesser demon. He would show these twins what a true devil was like. Running up the beasts arm and towards its head he readied his mace, it tried to attack with its tongue but he batted the vile thing aside like a baseball. Reaching the goal and using all of his strength he smashed the deadly blunt weapon into the beast forehead. While there was no outward reaction the beast keeled over. The force of the blow while not enough to penetrate its thick skull, had liquidated its brain.

"N-Naruto are you all right?"

Strangely the demon's power began to recede as Naruto heard the concern in Hinata's voice. "Yea am ok, I guess I just got a bit carried awa-!!"

Time seemed to freeze for Hinata as she saw the monster perform one last attack on Naruto moving it's hand one of it's claws punctured her teammates side halfway before flinging him aside like a rag doll.

* * *

AFTERWORD 

That's all. This chapter was exceedingly hard to right seeing as every other word is part of a fight. I think I kinda ran out of steam towards the end. Hopefully you can all follow and enjoy the fights, please read and review and tell me what can be improved in future fight scenes. What do you think of Hinata's new move?

As a side note Akatsuki's motive sucks rats ass it is just soooooo cliché

**Byakugan Final Accurate Shot: Crossbow** Used by Hinata creates a crossbow on her hand made from chakra. A one shot or nothing technique leaves her very drained shoots an amplified bolt of her chakra at a tenketsu point of her choice, she practiced this technique long and hard. I could not find a Japanese translation for this if anyone knows tell me please.


	9. Chapter 9: From frying pan to fire

**A/N**

For those that have NOT completely given up on this story I apologize for the exceedingly long hiatus, all I can say in my defense is that my internet connection has been down for close to 4 weeks, I had to go to a library to get this chapter uploaded. Coupled with a mild case of writers' block and schoolwork the chapter was been delayed considerably. Barring apocalypse however there is no reason for you not to expect the next chapter within a week. Without further ado I give you the next chapter of the clone with (gasp) no obscenely irritating cliffhanger.

"Human speech"

" **Demon or summon speech"**

"_Human thoughts"_

"**_Demon or summon thoughts"_**

**Disclaimer: ……………………………………………… whatever

* * *

**

Chapter 9:**_Out of the frying pan into the fire_**

For a single instant the world seemed to move in slow motion before Hinata's all seeing eyes. Thanks to the byakugan she actually saw the silhouette of the monster's talon when it pierced Naruto's side and the viscous liquid it injected into the young blonds body. The final attack sent Naruto flying into the water and his body rapidly sank like dead weight. Diving into the water after him Hinata swam towards the body trailing thick strands of blood and some yellowish liquid. She grabbed him in the classic underhand rescue carry and placed one chakra-empowered hand over his side to help staunch the flow. Swimming to the near shore she waited impatiently for Kakashi to arrive with Sasuke over his shoulder.

"How does it look? Use your byakugan quickly!"

"Hai sensei"

"This, this is bad, the attack didn't hit any vital spots but the poison seems to be traveling slowly up his side, none of us have the training to handle this sort of injury sensei!"

"Calm down Hinata"

'He's dying I can see the poison spreading do something you're a jonin aren't you!!" Hinata was yelling by the end of her sentence, tears of frustration threatening to spill out of her eyes.

"Calm down I think I have a solution, here hold Sasuke." Kakashi stared at the entry wound while shoving Hinata out of the way; the wound itself was deep though miraculously it had not punctured any vital organs. Kyuubi's chakra was already closing the wound. The main problem however was the poison still in Naruto's body. Taking a large coil of ninja wire from his pouch Kakashi wrapped it around Naruto's waist about 8 inches above the wound, which thankfully was closer to his hip than his diaphragm. Not afraid to tie the wire tight due to Naruto's healing factor he shushed Hinata when she made as if to speak after seeing the blood seep out from around the wire. When he was satisfied with the wire Kakashi pulled a kunai and made several large gashes directly above the wound so that as much of the poison as possible would seep out.

"Hinata that's all we can do for him right now lets move them further inland before we set up camp."

"Shouldn't we avoid jolting their injuries?"

"Sasuke's injuries aren't life threatening and as for Naruto a little jolt wont make a difference either way. Lets go."

"When they arrived at their makeshift camp Kakashi noticed that the incisions he had made on Naruto's side had already healed. "Hinata come here I need you to help with something."

Hinata looked up from where she had been making Sasuke's comatose body as comfortable as possible and walked over to Kakashi. "Yes sensei?"

"First what is Sasuke's condition?"

"He's stable, he lost a lot of blood from those senbon injuries but I gave him a blood pill and I have staunched the blood flow from most of the wounds. He should be up tomorrow, though he will be weaker than usual for a day or two."

"Do we know where Naruto sent the hostages? Did he even rescue them?"

"I believe so, knowing him he wouldn't have come if he wasn't completely successful, we have to trust that he had them go to a safe place."

"I can understand this is your first mission but let me explain that ninja don't operate on trust alone, we need proof that this phase of the mission has been successful I need you to take care of Naruto you see these points?"

"Yes"

"I need you to slice them open periodically"

"Slice them open periodically? Why hasn't he lost enough blood?"

"Well… Naruto has a………bloodline that allows him to heal rapidly so the wounds are going to heal as you open them, whats more important is that we drain as much of the poison from his system so his… healing factor has an easier time of patching hom up"

"I see what will you be doing?"

"I need to go make sure than Naruto rescued the hostages, they couldn't have gone far so I'm going to search the surrounding area."

"Ok"

"I'll be back soon."

Hinata watched Kakashi travel for a while with her byakugan and then focused on Naruto, there seemed to be less of the poison than before though there was still a copious amount in his body, she didn't understand how he could still be alive with that much of it in him but she attributed it to his bloodline though if it was this powerful she wondered why he had no clan and was a relative unknown in Konoha. Following Kakashi's orders she proceeded to reopen the three wounds in the young blonds side. Glancing over at Sasuke she saw that he was breathing regularly under the thin campaign blanket they had thrown over his body. Turning back to Naruto she watched in morbid fascination as the wounds in his side visibly healed after a small amount of a viscous combination of his blood and the poison leaked out.

**2 hours later**

Kakashi had found the hostages within the first 30 minutes of his search, as he had suspected Naruto had taken the cautious option sending them through the swamp instead of directly to the village. Guiding them to the already prepped safe house took 2 hours and by the time he got back to camp he was convinced Hinata would have fallen asleep from sheer exhaustion. His estimation of the girl rose when he returned to see her still awake apparently from sheer willpower alone.

" How are they?"

"Sasuke is still stable, I kept reopening Naruto's wounds until I couldn't notice any more poison pouring out with the blood."

"Good initiative, go get some sleep leave the rest to me."

Hinata thought she must have mumbled something in response before weariness overwhelmed her and her eyes closed.

**The next day**

Naruto cracked his eyes open and was immediately assaulted by brightest light he had witnessed in his short life, groaning he snapped them shut. "_This must be what a hangover feels like." _In reality Naruto had never consumed alcohol, but the huge amount of red chakra Kyuubi had channeled in healing him had left him worn out in body and near splintered in mind. It was a miracle he had survived the coupled effects of the huge gash in his side and the toxic toxins the beast had pumped into him in its dying moments. Opening his eyes, painfully, by increments he noticed that he was within a room of some sort though it was on the small side, he saw one of Sasuke's crumpled gray shirts on the floor by another bed. The teme had survived then, good. Closing his eyes tiredly he was about to drift off when he heard the door creak open opening an eye he saw Kakashi saunter in lazily and lean his whipcord body against the far wall, feigning disinterest with his eyes glued to the orange book in his hand.

"Good job out there two days ago."

"I've been out that long? That means Gatou is due in…"

"Yea in three days, though the mission is more or less over. Gatou despises ninja and apart from Zabuza he had no dealings with any missing-nin, the assassination itself should be relatively simple in itself."

"That's cool then, how about Sasuke and Hinata?"

"They're both alive" Kakashi answered dryly " incidentally I arranged a little series of spars between the three of you in two days time."

"No fair!!! I haven't fully recovered."

Kakashi snapped his book shut and headed for the door "That's your problem Naruto, if am right about you, you won't let a little thing like not being on form bring you down. Naruto sighed and snuggled down into his bed contemplating his fate which looked rather painful at the moment. He had just managed to stop worrying and fall asleep for a few hours when the door burst open again. Naruto jerked awake at the sound, his ninja reflexes announcing their return. Sasuke stood in the doorway breathing heavily. The clothes, rags, he was wearing were so torn up and mud splattered that Naruto for a second thought they belonged on a homeless person. Hair disheveled Sasuke glared down at the immobile figure on the bed.

"I know you're awake dobe."

"Jeez if I recall you're the only one who failed to complete their assignment so whose the dead last?"

"Shut up, just shut up."

"Or what Sasuke-teme?"

Naruto saw Sasuke quivering with suppressed rage and pondered his chances of survival if Sasuke decided to attack him. Suddenly the quivering stopped, the smile Naruto saw on Sasuke's face in the demonic half light was in some ways worse than the his visible anger.

"In two days Naruto, in two days we shall see who is the dobe… you are an obstacle. To defeat _him _first I must defeat _you_ I see that now." Without further ado Sasuke headed to his bed and without bothering to take of his clothes collapsed from exhaustion due to his harsh training regimen. Naruto sighed before drifting back off to sleep

"_Out of the frying pan into the fire._"

**The next morning**

Naruto woke up in better spirits and decided that he had recuperated enough to attempt movement. Standing up gingerly he stood in front of the single cracked mirror and dusty mirror in the room. 3 days of little to no movement could ruin a ninja's conditioning for a week, luckily thanks in part to Kyuubi his muscles hadn't atrophied during his stasis. What caught his attention was the large scar on his side; Kyuubi had been so occupied with healing his side that it had failed to thoroughly close the wound to prevent a scar. The result was that Naruto had a large vaguely circular white scar on his side.

Stretching lightly Naruto ascertained that the disfigurement did not impede his range of movement in the slightest before he headed into the shower.

"_Sasuke must have left earlier." _He thought idly _"I wonder what happened to that mace I had earlier."_

"**The Hyuuga threw it away in her haste to help you."**

Naruto started in surprise banging his head against the back of the shower stall.

"_Fuzz ball? Is that you?"_

"**I do not know… do you have any OTHER demons sealed in your belly."**

"Shit this is the second time since Jiraiya modified the seal…" Naruto mumbled aloud, "I need to tell Kakashi about this the seal could be weakening."

"**Let's not be too hasty shrimp, I assure you the seal is not weakened in anyway whatsoever."**

"_Sure I should trust the word of the raging monster that destroyed half of Konoha for no reason."_

"**Tch I have no time to argue with a mere bag of tissues, use your less than adequate brain, if the seal was weakening would I alert you to the fact by holding a discussion with you?"**

"_On the other hand if it was weakening and you talked to me inadvertently that is exactly what you would say."_

"**Enough. What do you plan on doing about the lost mace." **

"_And my plans affect you how oh mighty demon lord?"_

"**Your sarcasm is unbecoming, I can get you a new and vastly superior one."**

"_Sure you can, the question is whats in it for you?"_

"**Why are you so convinced of my ill intentions?"**

"_Lets see maybe it's because I still remember the time I was six and you nearly convinced me that if I signed a contract with you an "angel" I would get anything I wished for?"_

Naruto felt the Kyuubi chuckle in his mindscape **"Can't blame me for trying, you were young and I wanted out. Now however I realize I'm stuck with you for a while."**

"_That still doesn't tell me why you're so eager to help, plus what makes you think I want a damn mace?"_

"**Heh I live inside you remember? Besides you have an affinity for the crude things, anyone could see that from the way you butchered those poor mercs. I liked you're style, reminds me of my younger days when I was a newly spawned demon, I always liked em bloody."**

"_I'm NOTHING like you!!" _Naruto replied in a rage before settling down and replying in a more even tone. _"I'll listen to your proposal, however I'm not a kid anymore anything fishy and the deal is off."_

"**What deal?"**

"_Don't play coy with me, you have some mace type weapon you want to give to me right?"_

"**Well yes… I figure that if I'm going to be stuck in a useless container I might as well make sure it's the best damn container around."**

"_What do you mean the best of its type? How many poor sods have a Bijuu sealed in their fucking stomach."_

Again the dark chuckle "**More than you realize meat, more than you realize. I shall contact you again after the assassination."**

"_Wait you bastard what did you mea-" _It was too late, Naruto felt the Kyuubi's vile presence retreating back to his cage. Aware of his surroundings once again Naruto noticed that the shower was still on. Shutting it off he padded back to the room he shared with Sasuke. Pulling his clothing and equipment on quickly he headed down retying his single long braid as he went.

Reaching the foot of the stairs he quickly noticed the smell of cooking to his right, following his nose he reached the kitchen. The woman who had hugged him was there as well as the little kid he assumed was her son or brother.

"Ahh you're awake, thank you so much for the rescue!"

"Yeah it was nothing" Naruto responded unable to respond to her strange exuberance with anything less. The kid on the other hand was engaged in the process of glaring daggers at him."

"You can't win."

"Begging your pardon."

"It's _impossible _if _he _failed how can a lowlife like you hope to succeed."

Naruto started to get angry "Listen here kid-"

But it was too late; the boy was already running out of the room.

"I hope you can forgive my son." Naruto took one glance at the worried expression on the woman's face and calmed down

"It isn't a problem, Gatou killed someone important to him?"

'Yes his…. It's not my place to say... I'm sorry."

"No problem…" The room fell into an awkward silence, which was broken by of all things Naruto's grumbling stomach. Laughing aloud the woman passed him a plate of steaming food, "There you go, you must be starving poor thing."

Naruto accepted the food gratefully and promptly dug in.

After he had finished and helped her wash up he decided it was time to leave the house.

"Pardon me but which way is the front door?"

"Ohh? You're going out? Well you have to climb back up and then you'll see a ladder.

Naruto had noticed the ladder but had assumed it was for the attic.

"Why would the exit be _up_?"

"Well this is a safe house, we're several meters under the ground."

"Ohh see you then' Naruto realized belatedly heading back up the stairs in embarrassment _of course _they were in one of the many safe houses ninja villages maintained for their operatives in foreign nations. _"Jeez I'm so stupid."_

Meanwhile Sasuke was currently completing the objective Kakashi had set him, he was hanging upside down from a tree by his toes alone and lifting a large boulder up to his chest level and down methodically. Kakashi had said that the fastest way for him to increase in strength was to increase his chakra capacity and control. He could see Hinata meditating in the corner with her eyes closed occasionally she would burst into movement, extending some kind of lasso of Chakra to catch an animal hidden in the brush. Suddenly he saw a familiar shock of blond hair poking out from the ground deciding to have some fun he dropped to the ground and stealthily padded towards the emerging blond.

"Naruto extracted himself from the tight hole and brushed off his trousers lightly, seeing a slight blur of movement to his right he brought his hands up into a classic tiger crane guard.

Just in time, he caught Sasuke's kick and his knees buckled under the force of the assault.

Sasuke just smirked and deliberately lowered his leg slowly. "Good reflexes dobe, not bad for a slowpoke"

"Heh your kick wasn't to bad either, though a bit on the light side as is expected from such a pretty boy."

"Will you two stop bickering?"

Both of them turned mouths wide open towards Hinata.

"Jeez I didn't rescue both just for you to kill each other before my very eyes."

Naruto grinned slightly and moved to whisper in Sasuke's ear "She's melting."

"Of course" Sasuke returned the grin and whispered back "Any female would, spending months with a _pretty boy _like myself"

"Nahh she likes rugged guys bro, she's been checking out my-"

Naruto was cut off as a blue lasso suddenly settled around his legs and yanked him off his feet.

"I can lip read you know."

"Naruto grinned despite his new migraine "Told you pretty boy, she _wants _me."

Kakashi watched from his tree viewpoint not sure whether to dance for joy or simply read another chapter of icha icha. His team was finally shaping up. Naruto and Sasuke were embroiled in their useless rivalry and that was all quelled by the sudden participation of Hinata. As he watched Sasuke and Hinata go back to their training and Naruto start some light stretches Kakashi found himself wishing that the good atmosphere persisted.

* * *

**A/N**

Well that's all. This is a necessary filler chapter before I finish this arc in the next chapter. I hope I did well with my take on Kyuubi and YES I was in complete control of my faculties when I decided to give a harridan like Hinata a lasso technique. Just IMAGINE the fun she and Naruto could have with that a couple years into the future (wink, wink). On a side note I know I got your hopes up when I said there was no cliffhanger but somehow I ended up with two huge ones, the impending Naruto Sasuke confrontation and the outcome of the Naruto Kyuubi deal. Ahh well what can I say, you didn't actually **believe **me did you? Tch am a storyteller you should no better. Till next time.

Darklighter


	10. Chapter 10: Finally a confrontation

**A/N**I hope I got the necessary fight scenes down pat and thanks to all of you who took the time out to review, it means a lot to me it really does. I am hoping to break the 100-review barrier with this chapter; lets view it, as a challenge we have to overcome together shall we? You review as much as possible and I promise to make more of an effort in putting more detail and length into my chapters. Until the end note, cheers.

Darklighter

"Human speech"

" **Demon or summon speech"**

"_Human thoughts"_

"**_Demon or summon thoughts"_**

**Disclaimer: ……………………………………………… whatever

* * *

**

Chapter 10:**_Finally a confrontation!_**

Naruto took further inventory of his state as he progressed with his warm up. Kyuubi and sleep had ensured that he had more or less retained his form; he slipped smoothly from the final form of the tiger crane into the opening form of the more esoteric tiger style.

**Flashback**

"Naruto you have, for all intents and purposes mastered the basic tiger-crane stances. From here on out I could teach you one of three branches of the style each of which emphasizes a different fighting mentality."

" What are the different styles sensei?"

"Power, fluidity and the middle path balance."

Naruto stared up at the sky briefly thinking about which would suit him best, fluidity sounded more like a defensive thing so he wasn't too sure about that one. Power seemed to be more suited to his preferred approach to combat but then he didn't want to become a lopsided ninja focusing in one discipline. Perhaps balance was what he needed in his life…

Jiraiya grinned, easily reading the emotions playing across the boys face. He would have to get round to teaching him to be a bit more obtuse, an open ninja was not exactly ideal.

"Perhaps it would help if I told you the iconic representations of the styles."

"Yea I think that would help a bit."

" Well power is usually represented by the tiger, fluidity by the snake and balance by the mongoose."

"Is there any particular advantage in any of them?"

"Well assuming you were engaged in a hypothetical taijutsu battle with someone of your exact skill tiger beats mongoose, mongoose beats snake and snake beats tiger. It's a lot more complicated than that though."

Naruto resumed his intent examination of the skyline, one of the clouds looked like… a tiger. He grinned it was a fucked up way to make such an important decision but what the hell!"

"Give me power sensei, and lots of it."

**End Flashback**

That was a couple of weeks ago before Jiraiya had upped and absconded to god knows where and Naruto had gotten the first important mission of his life. He had fully mastered the first three of 15 tiers in the style though he had yet to truly reach the level of proficiency when the attacks and guards were mere muscle memory. Grinning to himself at his irrational decision he began the dance of the tiger, the whirl promising instant death.

Hinata paused for a moment to watch Naruto, she had sensed the change when he suddenly switched styles, she could tell at a glance that this new style was based off the other but it was different somehow, more… violent… more animalistic. For a moment she pitied anyone on the receiving end of his flashing hands and feet. Suddenly she remembered that she would face the same thing in her spar with Naruto and began to examine his style more closely.

He was fast considering he wasn't from her a knowledge a taijutsu orientated fighter he also seemed to be quite flexible but she was sure she was distinctly faster than him and from what she knew about Sasuke he might be capable of running circles round the blonde. In power, tenacity and sheer craziness his style surpassed theirs though. Watching him his movements seemed so… unpredictable, just when she felt sure he was about to perform a certain punch or kick next he would launch himself into an intricate airborne maneuver, or he would change the pitch of a strike mid blow. It was amazing to watch more what she would expect from a wild animal set free from its cage for the first time. The unpredictability however was a problem, the evasion techniques old one eye had painstakingly drilled into her brain would be useless especially when she could not tell her opponent's next move from his muscle patterns alone. It wasn't that much of a problem, she would just have to rely more on her speed and amazing dexterity to get her out of trouble rather than using the byakugan. She lost track of time as she watched his lithe panther like movements. Trying to gain a feel for his capabilities by simply observing. After what seemed like a long while she noticed something was off… Naruto had not slowed down, at all. Using the sun to make a quick estimate she guessed that he had been working at it for at least an hour. No one she knew could keep up that kind of intensity for that kind of period. Stamina would be another advantage of his then.

Meanwhile Sasuke was also watching proceedings in the clearing below him though not with quite the avid interest Hinata was showing keeping her byakugan on while her back was ostentatiously turned. Naruto was somehow… less than he had expected, his taijutsu form was good true but to Sasuke his speed was nothing to write home about. Suddenly he felt a flare of jealousy and anger that he suppressed ruthlessly. He _knew _that a Sannin's training was wasted on the dumb blond; nevertheless he would prove his worth tomorrow. Konoha would never again think to slight the last Uchiha.

It would be of interest of the reader to note that Kakashi being his usual enigmatic self had flatly refused to date all requests from any of his teammates to battle each other. In fact he had forbidden them from sparring with each other without his permission, which of course was never given. Instead during group meetings he had, had the team practice various exercises both mental and physical meant to foster teamwork and unison. Though he would never say it to them the C class mission had nearly ended in disaster. Sasuke had fallen into a depression when he realized that Naruto had actually completed his objective and helped Hinata while he himself was about to die at the hands of the mysterious hunter-nin. The mission tired out his team; a friendly little spar couldn't hurt could it? Sasuke finally had the chance he wanted to prove his worth (though Kakashi did not value him any less than the other members of the team.) and if he lost so what? Maybe he would calm down a little and lose the arrogance that was holding him back from achieving full strength. He had some doubt but Kakashi was of the distinct opinion that it would all work out in the end. Turning back to his Icha Icha he decided to treat himself to one more chapter before bed.

The next morning Naruto woke up full of expectation, Sasuke across from him was already awake and ready, winding bandages around his arms.

"Ready dobe?"

"Of course teme… get ready for a royal humbling."

"I'm deadly serious Naruto… today is the day I prove my worth regardless of the consequences"

Naruto suppressed a sudden shiver; it wouldn't do for Sasuke to see him express his sudden trepidation _"Jeez out of dozens of potential partners why did I end up with the guy who would not hesitate to kill me if it boosted his fucking inferiority complex?" _After much pondering while he showered and got ready Naruto decided he must have been something really bad in his previous life, a killer maybe or even worse (shudder) a girl.

Yawning loudly Naruto slipped out of the cold shower quickly. Taking extra time to belt on his clothing and protective gears he checked his depleted weapons supply. One of his four remaining Kunai was cracked, useless for close knife fighting. Sighing he dropped it carefully on the Spartan desk beside his desk. Closing the door behind him he headed down the corridor and slid down the stair banister waltzing into the kitchen. Everyone, including Kakashi surprisingly, was already down and eating. Taking his place at the table Naruto noticed that the boy, Inari he now knew, seemed to be visibly excited for a change. A welcome change from his usual and irritating melancholy and sullen expression his grandfather the bridge builder and de facto leader of the wave also seemed to shake off much of his lethargic demeanor since is rescue.

"You two seem slightly happier than usual?" Naruto questioned as he picked up his chopsticks and started eating; his lone comment drew the attention of the whole silent table.

"Sensei told them about our spar so they probably feel like watching." Surprisingly it was Hinata who broke the awkward silence.

Noticing for the first time the tension in the air, especially between Tazuna and his daughter Naruto put on an uncertain smile. "That's good then Sasuke, three more people to watch me wipe the floor with you."

Hinata looked down at her plate concealing her sudden anger at Naruto _"Men… he knows I'm as much of a threat and in some ways more of one than Sasuke yet he takes it for granted he could beat me."_

Pushing back her chair abruptly, Hinata mumbled her polite excuses to the table before heading upstairs. Naruto was too busy watching Hinata's retreating back and wondering what he had done this time to notice Sasuke's response to his quip. The Uchiha's hand tightened for the tiniest microsecond on his glass of orange before relaxing, taking a final shot of the juice Sasuke stood up just as abruptly as his other teammate and made his not so polite excuses which consisted of a single grunt.

Kakashi had been watching the exchanges curious to learn more about his team, Naruto showed little to no tact much like his other teacher. He could not have missed the tension in the air between Tazuna and Tsunami, neither could he have failed to notice the tension both Hinata and Sasuke were feeling each eager to prove themselves in the coming brawl. Smiling slightly to himself Kakashi also made his excuses and left the table.

Naruto looked around uncomfortably everyone was acting really tense… deciding to break the ice he talked to Tsunami. "Are you gonna come Tsunami?"

"No" her answer was curt and Naruto became if anything even more uncomfortable he felt something was going on that he did not understand, something deeper than his innocent questions. Pushing away his food his insides a tumble of emotions he made his own polite excuses and left the table, heading for the ladder leading outside. The temperature changed once his head poked out of the concealed entrance; he never noticed till he exited just how humid it was in the building. The clearing around the safe house was still slightly trampled from all the remedial training that had been taking place the previous day. It had rained the night before and the dew still clung to the grass and trees. Naruto could still hear and to some extent see the crickets creating an unholy but strangely soothing racket in the grass. The surrounding forest was peaceful though on occasion his trained and newly hardened eyes could see shadows flitting from tree to tree. Settling down on the grass Naruto closed his eyes and sought his inner calm, he was still riled from the debacle he had instigated at breakfast and he turned to an old meditation technique Jiraiya had taught him in his restless youth. Extending his Ninja senses he was immediately assaulted with the vague but strong chakra signatures of the surrounding wildlife. Selecting one animal he tracked its location and then selected another. The process continued until all of Naruto's concentration was focused on tracking the exact location of 40 creatures. Time passed outside his awareness until after a while he sensed the three more focused signatures of his teammates.

Opening his eyes Naruto watched them approach, the exercise had calmed him considerably and he was ready for the pending duel. Kakashi began to outline his plan as soon as he reached Naruto's spot on the clearing.

"Now then we're going to have a little sparring session" closing his book briskly "Anything goes weapons, taijutsu, Genjutsu even jutsu. However I don't want any accidents" he glared at Sasuke briefly who had the grace to look slightly mollified "don't put enough chakra into you jutsu to cause undue injuries or death, the duel will terminate when one party is in a position that could result in death or when I say so."

"What are the match ups?" this from Hinata, Naruto could see that she seemed slightly more tense than usual, at that moment Tazuna and Inari exited the safe house and began to approach them visibly excited.

"Match ups? Ohh we will star with Naruto vs. Sasuke then the winner vs. Hinata and the winner of that vs. the loser of the first round. Is that acceptable?"

Sasuke settled for a nod while both Naruto and Hinata voiced their approval of the setup.

Tazuna and his grandson had crossed quickly enough to hear the match ups'

"I shall observe with our. Spectators from the northern quadrant, Naruto you two can begin whenever you are ready.

Naruto watched absently as Hinata leapt unto a nearby tree to observe the fight while Kakashi and their guests walked over to the northern part of the clearing, most of his attention however was on his opponent who had backed up leaving a space of a scant 20 meters between them.

"Ready whenever you are… teme." Sasuke did not deign to reply responding with a charge and a flung kunai.

"And these two are your charges Kakashi-san?"

"Yes, in accordance with our treaty you are entitled to an exhibition by Konoha's finest genin to see our capabilities, though if I may say so your decision to send Inari along with the other 20 children to be trained in Konoha is somewhat peculiar."

"Hmm his mother does not agree either, however I feel it is in the wave's best interests to have on of my relations trained as well."

Kakashi tracked the thrown kunai, "looks like their starting we better watch."

Naruto saw the approaching kunai and decided to dodge instead of block it with one of his own, it whizzed by a mere 4 inches from his head and he ran forward to engage Sasuke, Sasuke opened with a high kick which Naruto barely managed to duck under "_he's fast." _Naruto converted his duck into a role and came back up with a roundhouse kick that would have snapped Sasuke's neck _if _it had connected. He caught air and Sasuke was nowhere insight, suddenly he saw a shadow cast on the ground, the prodigy was above! Coming into a guard he barely caught Sasuke's snap kick and the following lightning punch sent at his face.

"_He's fast." _Hinata was also monitoring the taijutsu exchange Naruto's taijutsu form was just as good as Sasuke's but he couldn't keep up with the other ninja's speed. He seemed to notice it as well and was trying to put some space between himself and the implacable Uchiha probably to open up with his salvo of jutsu, Sasuke was having none of that however keeping up the pressure constantly, Hinata winced slightly as Naruto caught a particularly nasty hit, Sasuke had lashed out with his right arm at Naruto's head and Naruto had pulled a high double guard, Sasuke converted at the last second kneeing Naruto in the abdomen with all the power of a sledge hammer.

Naruto felt the blood rush to his mouth as Sasuke hit his stomach, no punches were being pulled then, he was in a particularly bad situation, his speed just wasn't up to par, he felt more than saw Sasuke's elbow speeding down towards his neck and caught it just in time, instead of blocking however he held on to Sasuke's arm and pulled him closer drawing a kunai.

Sasuke was having the time of his life, he was fighting and so far winning, until that is Naruto opted for the easy way out grabbing his hand in a vise like grip. Naruto had successfully nullified his speed advantage by keeping him close and they were both trying their best to stab each other with the kunai in their hands.

Tazuna couldn't help but wonder at what he was seeing, many of the exchanges had been faster than he could follow and these two were supposed to be beginners! If the wave had it's own defensive ninja force Gatou would have thought twice before attacking, hence the stipulation in the pending treaty that Konoha would help train and establish a defensive ninja country in the wave subject of course to the fire country. Currently the two ninja were trying their best to stab each other, the blond had a knife in his right hand and was being blocked by his opponents grip on that hand, the black haired boy had gone for an underhand stab but he was also being blocked by his opponents grip on his arm.

Kakashi had put away his book once the fighting had escalated, no one would have noticed but he was ready to burst in on the fighting the moment it got out of hand and someone's life was threatened, as it was to the inexperienced eye they had reached a stalemate neither able to drive home their weapon, uncovering his sharingan to better analyze the fight however Kakashi could tell that Naruto was winning this particular exchange by sheer attrition, he was showing no sign of tiring while Sasuke was, the outcome of this would be… interesting.

Naruto could see Sasuke was tiring, however the boy would surely not allow this continue, therefore he had to find a solution to the stalemate before Sasuke could, taking Sasuke by surprise he pulled the other boys weapon towards his side instead of pushing against it, leaning back into a roll he took Sasuke completely by surprise planting a foot firmly on his chest and sending him sailing above and behind him to crash into a tree, taking the breather he had gained he formed a hand seal even as he scrambled to his feet.

"**Batsu Bunshin no jutsu."**

Inari watched the maneuver eyes popping and tongue hanging slightly out of his mouth. Naruto had pulled off an amazing maneuver and then out of nowhere summoned a dozen spitting images… if the wave had this kind of power maybe Gatou would not have come and _he _would not have had to die. Closing his mouth Inari made a decision, Kakashi-san had said yesterday that he had the potential to become a ninja, what he was seeing had strengthened his resolve. He would go to Konoha, and he would bring back this… This _power _and use it to defend his loved ones.

Sasuke cursed as he climbed back to his feet, Naruto had gained the opening he needed and there were a dozen clones converging on his position. One of them was standing apart from the fight however… calculating his intercept vector rapidly he charged the rapidly approaching horde.

Naruto couldn't help but smile slightly as Sasuke approached the clone standing aside, he had fallen for the bait. He had to admire the boy's speed and strength however, each bunshin took at least two hits to disperse but the boy was destroying them at a rapid pace having already dispelled three. He watched as one of them managed to crack Sasuke across the jaw before getting stabbed and dispersed by the weapon in the boy's hand. Sasuke tripped yet another and then jumped and twisted over another leaving the way open to the Bunshin standing apart. Rushing it quickly Sasuke pinned it to the ground kunai hovering over its neck.

"I win" he declared eyes blazing in triumph.

"No" the bunshin replied with a slight smile "You lose"

Sasuke watched with increasing horror as the clone dispersed. He got up just in time to catch a kick in the jaw from one of the other Narutos sending a tooth flying. Falling to the turf Sasuke tried to scramble to his feet and block multiple approaching blows, failing at both.

Hinata watched as Sasuke tried his best to fight back, he was in a disadvantageous position, the real Naruto she was sure this time stood back from the fight and was routinely summoning clones so that as Sasuke managed to take out one he was immediately swamped with two more. Like the immortal hydra Naruto was routinely doubling the pressure on Sasuke, it may take a while but Sasuke would run out of stamina long before Naruto ran out of chakra.

"_I can't… I can't lose like this!" _Sasuke surged back to his feet sending a clone flying with a viscous uppercut and with the same motion flinging his last kunai into another dispersing it immediately. Yet another clone dove forward to tackle him, but he rolled away to the side.

Naruto watched calculatingly as Sasuke rolled away and through a kunai at that exact instant piercing him in the thigh. This was almost too easy….

* * *

A/N

Sorry everyone but this was getting wayyyy too long. I shall try my best to publish the conclusion as soon as possible. Peace ez and... MERRY CHRISTMAS

Darklighter


	11. Chapter 11: And the victor is?

A/N 

After a long hiatus the clone is back with a brand spanking new name which I feel explains the story in a deeper light as it revolves around the relationship between these three characters. My apologies to all loyal readers who were caught out on a loop by my inability to continue the story never fear, I'm back with probably a onetime only special length chapter just for your reading pleasure. Without further ado please enjoy…

**The Demon, The Avenger and The Ice-Queen (DAIQ)**

Darklighter

Darklighter

"Human speech"

" **Demon or summon speech"**

"_Human thoughts"_

"**_Demon or summon thoughts"_**

**Disclaimer: ……………………………………………… whatever**

**Chapter 11: great conclusion! The victor is…who?**

Sasuke's world slowed down as the approaching fist of Naruto's clone zoomed into view, this was it the deciding factor. Suddenly his vision shattered into a thousand fragments and for a single instant time stopped. The world reformed but slower than before, Sasuke suddenly knew the exact angle of attack for this clone and the following actions of the others. Grabbing the clone by the hand he flung it into an attacker behind him while at the same time ducking under a kick from another enemy. Tripping the clone's leg he urged up in a powerful uppercut knocking out yet another clone that he had barely glimpsed moving in.

Kakashi watched with renewed interest. It had seemed for a second that Naruto had the match under raps. However somehow Sasuke had managed to awaken the sharingan. This would prove to be interesting.

Naruto's brow furrowed in thought, somehow Sasuke was suddenly much more coordinated, he made no excessive movements and so was expending the minimum stamina while taking out the maximum amount of clones. It was almost as if he knew what they were going to do before they did it. Determined to end the fight one way or another Naruto rushed forward to engage Sasuke in one last surprise attack.

Both Kakashi and Hinata saw Naruto's tactical error. The appropriate action would have been to continue with his routine simply summoning clones at an increased rate to make up for Sasuke's newfound agility and coordination. Kakashi always knew that Naruto was primarily a berserker type fighter preferring to rush in and destroy an enemy than to fight from distance.

Naruto rushed in aiming a powerful blow at Sasuke's temple hoping to knock him out. The Uchiha prodigy reacted well leaning back and using the opportunity to glance behind him. He saw as he had expected the last clone rushing in from the back. Turning his lean into a hand stand he brought his legs around and on each side of the clone's neck. Squeezing his thighs as hard as he could he brought his legs back forward in a catapult motion sending the offending clone careening into Naruto.

Naruto had no time to react to Sasuke's maneuver. His clone crashed into him sending them to the ground. Even as he fell Naruto evaluated the situation, the clone was almost timed out anyway and Sasuke would be attacking regardless. Biting his thumb he decided to up the ante. Even as he slammed into the ground he faced his completed the seal sequence slamming his palm into the ground with a yell. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" **

"_Shit" _Sasuke aborted his attack opting to land on the ground and jump backwards. Just in time too, before the summon smoke cleared a huge pink tongue shot out with the force of a sledge hammer aimed straight for his head. Sasuke could not move out of the way since he was in midair, he could however use it as a hand stand. This he did using the tongue to his advantage he grabbed onto it and used it to vault further up into a tree branch. The huge tongue careened of the tree, causing the whole organism to shake violently almost displacing Sasuke. It left a large dent in the tree trunk as it retracted back to its owner.

Hinata suppressed a shiver of excitement no matter who won this match in her eyes it had been beautiful. The balance of power constantly shifting as each fighter unveiled yet another trump card. Naruto was currently crouching on top of a frog taller and definitely wider than he was. It had orange skin with blue markings on its eyes mouth and general body. Funnily enough it was also dressed up in a purple jacket that was furred at the collar. It had on black gloves and a single gleaming kunai held in one hand, its most defining feature however was the golden dragon head pipe sticking out of its mouth.

"**Naruto, you summoned me for a troublesome opponent."**

"Meh its not biggie Gamakachi we'll just squash him real quick."

"**You better have candy for me after this shit idiot."**

"Hai, Hai move your ass lets go!" Gamakachi started moving even before Naruto had issued his command leaping forward and to the right while shooting out his tongue at the tree branch Sasuke was already perched on. Even as the tongue obliterated the branch with the force of a small explosion Sasuke was leaping forward aiming to roll onto the ground and circle them from the back. Naruto anticipated him though and leapt off Gamakachi's back to intercept him.

Naruto dealt Sasuke a straight dropkick from above just as the prodigy came out of his roll. For once the sharingan clad prodigy was caught flatfooted as he barely got his arms into a weak guard that the powerful smashed through anyway. It was enough however, his guard had deflected enough of the kicks force to ensure it was not enough to knock him unconscious. Sasuke had one more trump card and he decided to pull it, feigning unconsciousness he lay still. Naruto turned away towards Kakashi supposing he had achieved victory, immediately Sasuke summoned the last of his strength and speed surged to his feet behind the unsuspecting Naruto and dealt him a clean blow to the back of the head.

Naruto's face registered shock as he lost the link holding Gamakachi and the frog was de-summoned, sliding into blackness even as he slid to his knees he registered only one thought.

"_Two can play this game."_

As he slid to the floor Naruto grabbed Sasuke's leg. The Uchiha shrugged him off eager to register his victory with Kakashi. He didn't notice the exploding charge placed surreptitiously on his boot.

Luckily for his leg Kakashi did. Running forward faster than any of his genin thought possible he ripped the tag off the approaching Sasuke's leg and tossed it into the air where it exploded harmlessly.

Sasuke could only stare in shock from the explosion to Naruto.

"_That bastard… he would go this far for victory? I'm still too weak."_

Kakashi on the other hand was not at all impressed with Naruto's tactic, he could have ended the career of a Konoha Shinobi. However that was for later

"Tazuna. I assume you have seen enough to reassure you of Konoha's ability?" The man nodded at his question evidently still awed by the display. "Hinata unfortunately these two numbskulls beat the shit out of each other, neither one of them is in shape to face you now as it would be no test of your abilities."

Hinata simply nodded neutrally as she leapt down from the tree where she had watched the match. "I assumed as much Kakashi-san, may I go inside now?"

"yea sure help me take Naruto to his room though."

Kakashi watched Sasuke as they went back inside. The boy seemed disappointed and he continually glanced at Naruto.

"Good job Sasuke."

"Huh?" Kakashi was one of the few people that had hardly ever praised the prodigy, as a result he was one of the few people whose praise Sasuke took to heart.

"You awakened the Sharingan." Kakashi continued as they descended the staircase, it means we can up your training when we get back.

"_So that was it…"_ Sasuke smirked as they reached the main foyer, I'm one step closer to killing him.

Kakashi turned outside Naruto and Sasuke's room to address the conscious members of his team. We go for Gatou the day after tomorrow, get some rest I want you two on peak form.

"What about Naruto?" They both questioned simultaneously

"He's not coming after the debacle today." Was Kakashi's reply as he pushed open the door with his foot.

The assassination of Gatou turned out to be a relatively simple endeavor. Kakashi had simply used a single Raikiri to pierce his vile heart while Hinata and Sasuke held off the numerous mercenaries. One member of the cell was conspicuously missing Kakashi had forbidden Naruto from taking part in the rest of the mission, giving him time to properly reflect on his misdeeds. In effect, Naruto was on time out. Aside from knowing a dozen ways to slay a man Naruto was pretty much your average thirteen year old, as a result he did what all 13 year olds do when on time out. He sulked. He still felt that his actions during his spar with Sasuke were perfectly reasonable. In the future Sasuke would have to assume that an enemy he presumed finished might still have enough strength left to kamikaze him, in placing the exploding tag on Sasuke's leg Naruto had tried to make a last ditch attempt to ensure a draw if not a victory. How was he supposed to know that the lowest setting on an exploding tag could still be lethal? How could he know that his last attack could have parted Sasuke from his leg effectively ending his brief stint as a Shinobi if Kakashi had not intervened?

"_**That's right kit, you were within your rights."**_

"_Kyuubi… why is it that it seems we talk more recently."_

"_**Hmm well your life up till this point has been relatively bloodless… these are your formative years, if I guide you we can become the strongest container to ever exist."**_

"_It's funny how you assume I actually want your help."_

"_**Don't lie to yourself, we are a symbiotic organism. When you draw on my chakra I know you feel it, the rage, the bloodlust. The sheer thrill of it."**_

"I'm not you Kyuubi, I'll never be what you are" 

"_**Ha, ha you are young, and idealistic. We Bijuu are the only creatures that are truly free. We destroy what we want, we create when we feel the whim and do everything according to our own power and pleasure. Yes you will never be like me, because you will always be a slave to your petty morals and obligations."**_

"_They say the devil could sell a ninja his own chakra. I expect no less from you, why did you contact me?"_

"_**So curt container? I was getting into the conversation."**_

"_Seriously cut to the chase, I'm in a bad mood now, so this is the wrong time to try and befriend me."_

"_**very well I'll be as blunt as possible, currently you are weak."**_

"_yea fuck you too"_

"_**listen worm… somehow the fourth Hokage did what no human had dared do before, he sealed me greatest of the tailed beasts. Now while I am in no way content with my situation I still have my pride at least, if I am to be an unwilling party to this… relationship then it will be the best damned one of its kind."**_

"_So what are you saying exactly?"_

"_**I am saying that currently you are weak, against any other ninja above chunnin level even with the meager amounts of my power you can call on you will most likely be annihilated, a state of being I am not eager to reach any time soon."**_

"_Aww afraid to face trial for your crimes?"_

"_**Say it how you want, that Sasuke boy mopped the floor with you, how do you think that reflects on me?"**_

"_Why would I CARE how it reflects on you? You are the source of all my problems."_

"_**What problems? In another dimension you could have been reviled, instead only a select few know of your condition. You had the privilege because of me to travel with the trainer of the man who sealed me and yet still you are weak."**_

"_And what about my parents? I haven't exactly had a healthy child hood with that man. How do I know I would have wanted to be ninja? Now I'm forced into this job because Konoha must use the power I have received unwillingly, my father could have been a baker. A nice peaceful job but me I'm a murderer."_

"_**you're pathetic"**_

"_SERIOUSLY FUCK YOU, YOU THINK I WANT TO HAVE YOU SEALED IN ME??? YOU THINK YOU"RE SOME KIND OF BENEFIT? NOW YOU COME TELLING ME ABOUT POWER, IS THAT ALL THAT MATTERS? PHYSICAL MIGHT? WHY THE FUCK DID IT HAVE TO BE KONOHA, IF YOU NEEDED A VIOLENCE FIX WHY IN THE CITY WHERE I WAS BORN. WHY THE DAY I WAS BORN, WAS I THE ONLY CON-FUCKING-VENIENT NEW BORN AROUND?" _from the start of his rant Naruto had been screaming both mentally and verbally letting out the pent up pain from years of suffering. The Hokage expected great things from him, Jiraiya expected great things of him, Kakashi was shaping him to be a team leader. None of these individuals at any point considered his own view point.

"…_**So quit then." **_Kyuubi's voice usually harsh with barely restrained violence was suddenly calm, mellow.

Naruto looked around the clearing briefly they were still alone.

"_what do you mean?"_

_  
**"You heard me, quit you're even weaker than I thought."**_

"_I can't quit, I have a commitment to Konoha."_

"_**Is that the only reason?"**_

"_No…" _Naruto admitted to himself slowly _"I promised myself that if I did this then I would be the best there has ever been."_

"_**and are you?"**_

"_I'm only 13"_

"_**age is a crutch for the weak, are you the strongest there has ever been?"**_

"_No… no I'm not."_

"_**do you know why?"**_

"_Because I haven't had enough time if I keep going at this rate.."_

Suddenly the calm aura of Kyuubi's presence left to be replaced by its traditional malevolent vibe. _**"Foolish mortal, by human standards I would still be in my youth, and yet I am ranked as the 9 tails, strongest of all Bijuu. You are still weak because you have failed to embrace your own nature."**_

"_embrace my own nature?"_

" _**do you think… that you are human?"**_

"_what do you mean what would I be if I am not a human."_

"_**you are a container, a Jinchukiri an ancient civilization called your kind Hanyou."**_

"_Hanyou?"_

"_**Half demon, though the term is not entirely accurate it encompasses the fullness of your situation."**_

"_What the hell, you can't convince me that I am in any part a demon I'm just your container."_

For the first time Kyuubi unleashed the fullness of its presence on Naruto, it was like staring at a god in the face, Naruto was driven to his knees by the sheer power of Kyuubi's being. He saw the malevolent aspect of the beast, and yet at the same time he saw its incredible intellectual capacity and self awareness. How could you classify such a being as good or evil? It was above such petty distinctions, above classifications of right or wrong, male or female, mortal or immortal. He could see now why the fourth had made no attempt to kill the beast how could death by its own nature an ethereal state of being hold a creature, no a force of this magnitude?

"_**From here out shut up and let me speak, my purpose in this cosmos is not to convince a spoiled runt of his own wholesome morality."**_

Naruto could only grit his teeth to keep from vomiting as he knelt on the ground, in the short seconds he had been exposed to the Kyuubi he had seen millennia of existence. Unspeakable acts of violence, wiping out whole cities at a whim, and yet some instances of amazing kindness and self sacrifice. Becoming the patron god of a small village on the brink of extinction, spending a night- in female form with a king whose wife had stolen his throne for her lover, saving a sole human child from consumption by wild animals. The list went on.

"_**What I said before was a lie. We Bijuu are not free because we act according to our whim. No demons in general are free because we do something our former kin, humans have forgotten how to do. We listen first and foremost to our instincts and emotions, before we consider our intellectual knowledge. Yes you are half Hanyou. I have been sealed in you since birth. The result is the same as if a human and demon had conceived, my essence has over the years augmented your body. You have incredible chakra and stamina reserves and the potential to increase them significantly. You are more durable than other humans, and you have an accelerated healing factor. In short physically you have more potential than anyone but another half demon. However my presence has had a… less physical result as well. You have an incredible rage and bloodlust quotient. Unlike other beings though you retain the ability to maintain rational thought while under the rage, a useful skill if trained. Lastly you have two chakra sources which if used properly can give you an unprecedented edge in battle.**_

"_Unprecedented edge?"_

"_**I don't recall saying you can talk now but yes unprecedented. Jinchukiri were created to harness the power of a demon for a human. Most Jinchukiri have kept their chakra sources separate I suggest we fuse ours."**_

"_I find it hard to believe that power can be gained so easily."_

"_**of course there are certain rules that apply. The new chakra will be 5 times harder to control than your current reserves. Also there is a law that applies to the process. The amount of chakra fused must be exactly half of the full amount of the smaller reserve."**_

"_Huh?" _(Don't blame Naruto for being confused, at this point I was as well, actually I had to rephrase that 6 times and I still don't think it came out right.)

"_**What that means" **_Kyuubi began to explain with unprecedented patience. _**"Is that the process requires half of your full reserves, and some of my chakra equal to the other half, meaning that your new reserve will be the exact same size as the old one."**_

"_And what happens to your own reserve."_

"_**The technique requires horrendous amounts of chakra. Your old system and mine must be destroyed completely and replaced by a new shared system, which brings us to the next point, the technique will not work if I am still in your body."**_

"_So this has been a waste of time then."_

"_**No fool, you must transfer the seal. With me in it to another preferably inanimate object."**_

"_Seems like this depends a lot on me having unconditional trust in you not wanting to escape." _Naruto commented dryly

"_**Hahaha yes it does mortal, but let me show you my intention."**_

Suddenly Naruto found himself drawn into his mindscape, he saw the sewer and the huge jail cell held down by a flimsy slip of paper on which was written seal. On his last visit Kyuubi had appeared in its natural form, this time however it was a young woman. An extraordinarily beautiful young woman. Who happened to be naked.

"Kyuubi what the hell?" Naruto blushed furiously while covering his eyes half heartedly.

It had long crimson hair that reached past the knees, to sum her up in a sentence she was beautiful, with a hint of danger.

"**Stop acting like a virgin, come closer let me show you my intent."**

Naruto moved forward cautiously until he was right in front of the cage, last time he had been this close Kyuubi had lashed out at him with its claws.

"**Look me in my eyes."**

Her eyes were milky orbs, like an oracle, she had no pupils or if she did they were too closely matched to be distinguishable from the rest of her eyes. After gazing for an interminable amount of time Naruto felt as he was falling, until all he could see was the white of her eyes. This focused he could see her pupils, they were a dull gray and it looked almost as if there were clouds of white flowing through them. Naruto sensed more than saw Kyuubi's emotions first as a minor annoying buzz but it built up, until they were as clear to him as his own. First and foremost she was still irritated at herself for being caught in the fourth's technique thirteen years ago. At the same time she had… hope? That her she would have more fun if Naruto agreed to her deal, Naruto could detect that she was also excited at what could be called a fresh start. She had been the best Bijuu and after a while that had gotten boring, now she would see if she could be one of a part in the best Jinchukiri. When Kyuubi sensed he had seen enough she withdrew suddenly, Naruto was left staggering with a faint sense of… loss? At the cutting of the close connection. "That was… intense."

"**get used to it, if we go through with this we should experience a lesser version of that connection constantly."**

"Connected like that?"

"**yes, though I am sure it will be possible to dull the connection I imagine it would be almost harmful to us to do so, we will truly become symbiotic. What you feel I feel, what you see I see. It should be… interesting."**

"A few questions before I agree to anything."

"**pssht go ahead."**

"What do you suggest for an alternate container?"

"**Preferably a weapon, The 10 years of the time I have been in you has been spent formulating this plan. It was only recently when you used that mace that I discovered where your talents lie in those arts."**

"Ok, I can buy that secondly you have been talking as if this information has been common knowledge, to the Bijuu at least how come it hasn't been done before?"

"**Simply because it is a lengthy painful process that does not yield immediate results. For a while you will be limited due to the lack of control, most Jinchukiri rely on the crude method of drawing power directly from the beast."**

"two last questions, you say the new reserve will be directly equal to my current reserves so how do I get any stronger in terms of chakra capacity? Also is this going to be a painful process?"

"**How stupid are you? You can increase the new reserves by training as always. This is giving you a whole new system of chakra, half demon half human. With the best of both worlds, much more potent than human chakra and yet at the same time much easier to control than demon chakra. As for whether this will hurt I do not know but I imagine it will, a lot."**

"great so it has to hurt too." Naruto sat down in the dank sewer that was Kyuubi's lair and just thought for a while, weighing up the risks, the possibilities and the consequences. Kyuubi was content simply to watch him in her long experience this was the point at which further pressure was detrimental. Either he would accept the power, or he would reject it.

Finally Naruto rose, steel determination in his gaze, "I'll do it."

Kyuubi suppressed a sigh of relief, in her eyes at least he had made the correct decision.

"**Lets get started right away then."**

"what right now?" Naruto's face registered shock, he probably thought they would put off the process."

"**Yes right now, we cannot afford to be interrupted, the process is long even if the actual duration of the change is amazingly short. We must commit to this before your teammates return."**

Kyuubi released Naruto from his mindscape and pretty soon he was staring once again at the clearing_. "where then?"_ was his only question.

"_**It's too dangerous inside so right here is fine, first we must summon the new container of my consciousness."**_

Naruto closed his eyes for a second before responding, preparing mentally for his task. "Ok so how do we do that."

"_**First draw on my chakra."**_Kyuubi almost smiled as she felt the immediate puny tug on her vast reserves, the kit was eager to get it over with then, good.

"_**Now use the seals exactly as I tell you."**_Kyuubi began to list of seals and Naruto followed, she started out slow but she gradually picked up the speed, eventually Naruto was unable to follow the seal order of the technique as one seal blazed into his consciousness to be performed immediately followed by another.

Finally he reached the last seal and Kyuubi commanded _**"Quickly! Bite your thumb and slam your palm on the ground!"**_

Naruto complied tasting the tangy iron of his own blood for a split second before performing the command.

Nothing happened at first. Then slowly a fissure began to open in the air directly above the ground where he had slammed down his palm. It was inky black, the color of midnight.

"_**You must pass through to recover the item."**_

"_what? Pass through that? It looks dangerous."_

"_**Now! Before the jutsu times out."**_Kyuubi's patience was wearing thin as her container started to balk at this vital juncture_. **"The portal is a direct link to my lair, more specifically to a room where I keep memoranda of all my toughest fights, a trophy room if you will."**_

Naruto swallowed once, finding he had to steel himself to pass through, closing his eyes he let the inky blackness cling to him as he stepped through. A moment of vertigo later he found himself in a dimly lit room that resembled a dungeon, except it was several times larger than any dungeon he had ever seen, not that he had seen any. Hanging from the ceiling was the intact skeleton of a creature he had never seen before. It had a vaguely reptilian look but it seemed to be built for flying with a wingspan well over 80 meters.

"_**The Dragon lord Kralask, I killed him in my first millennia."**_

"_Whats a dragon?"_

"_**Giant flying lizard, really annoying they cheat too, that one spat chakra enhanced flames hotter than hellfire."**_

"_And I suppose you have direct experience with hellfire."_

"_**As a matter of fact I do."**_But Naruto wasn't listening he was busy examining a human size statue sporting the gear of some long dead warrior.

"_**No time for site seeing now, the… special weapons are all the way down that aisle and we only have about 3 minutes forty seconds left."**_

"_Special weapons? I like the sound of that."_

"_**I know you do kit."**_ Naruto quickly traversed the space trying not to get absorbed in the countless items that caught his attention. Finally he reached the weapons, and weapons there were, Bo staffs, swords, and daggers the list went on.

"_**Hmm I forget now where I put it."**_

"_Jeez don't tell me I'm going to have to shift through all this."_

"_**Don't even think about it fool, half the weapons here are cursed."**_

Naruto involuntarily shifted away from a dagger he had been about to pick up, now that he looked at it; it seemed to have a slightly malevolent gleam.

"_God!! Tell a person these things before he wanders around curious about everything in sight!"_

"_**It's not my fault you're a lout who can't put two and two together. This is the horde of a demon of course cursed shit is in here!"**_

"_Gah I can't believe I was starting to like you."_

"_**Well I do tend to grow on people, ahh yes that's where it is! Check that box."**_

"_You mean the heavily ornate one with all the gold and diamond lining?"_

"_**No you greedy bastard the other one."**_

"_Ahh you mean the even more heavily ornate one by its side." _Naruto said with something of a gleam in his eyes.

"_**The one on the other side, the other side."**_

"_The plain wooden one?"_

"_**Yes"**_

"_That looks like it's about to fall apart and the padlock is rusted."_

"_**That one exactly."**_

"_Why don't I ever get the good stuff?"_

"_**Shut up and pick it up."**_

The rest of the journey was passed in silence as Naruto lugged the heavy case back through the portal; shortly after he passed the portal coalesced into a single black spot and then disappeared completely.

"_**Open the case."**_

Naruto obeyed expecting a dank smell to waft out; instead he was surprised to see the inside was lined with purple velvet. Inside were two indescribably beautiful items.

"_**The mace is called wounded silence, its holster is unnamed. Legend has it that it that they appeared in the cold furnace of the smith-god Vulcan after he forged Mjolinir, the hammer of Thor. All that have wielded it to date have been driven to madness."**_

"_I don't understand half of what you are saying but…it's beautiful."_

The whole mace was made out of one single piece of translucent black obsidian. The handle was the length of Naruto's forearm, and was grooved to facilitate a sure grip, there was a single leather thong extending in a loop from the base to be slipped around the wrist and further increase grip. There was no telling where the handle shaft ended and the head began, it was one seamless weave. The head was the same midnight black as the shaft, it was uniformly round and smooth like an egg and made in the same shape. At its widest point the oval harbinger of death was about as wide as Naruto's head minus shock of yellow hair.

The bandolier harness on the other hand was not black. It was a dark crimson red the color of dried blood. It was made almost entirely of loops and Naruto immediately understood it was meant to be worn permanently over his clothing. It was rigged to be tied at two points, the waist and either over the left shoulder or the right shoulder according to user preference.

Putting it on Naruto secured the belt at the waist and brought the strap over his left shoulder securing it to the belt. The holsters was perfectly designed to support the mace securely while it was in carrying position and at the same time provide minimal resistance to a user drawing the weapon.

The simplicity and yet complexity in design of the two weapons awed Naruto as he extended his hand to pick up the mace from the box.

"_**NO! Do not touch it."**_

"_Huh? Why not?"_

"_**The weapon binds to its user, a binding that is permanent till the death of its user. I guess that's the simplest way to explain to you as you know nothing of DNA. Suffice to say if you bind it to you know… when you under go the change your… personal code will no longer match that of the weapon and so you will be rejected… painfully. It's a security measure that ensures it cannot be used against its user."**_

"_Ahh…" _ Naruto was suddenly sheepish _"why didn't you say so earlier?" _

"_**Tch fool."**_Kyuubi's words were harsh but her tone was light. _**"Let's continue shall we?"**_

"_Yea, I channel your chakra again right?"_

"_**Good you're picking up, okay so I will go through the seals. It's important at the end for you to remember to say the following words at the end. Het wot gemer, het sesproc neod, het Jinchukiri temelpoc. Did you get that?**_

"_Bitch what do I look like? Say that shit again."_

"_**Meh you have the brain capacity of a tadpole."**_

After another dozen repetitions Kyuubi was satisfied that Naruto had done the proper inflection and had memorized the phrase.

"_**From here on out its 20 minutes of seals, you can not under any circumstances stop or get even one wrong. If you do it means both our lives understand?"**_

"_Yea I got ya, give me the damn seals already before Kakashi gets back."_

So for the second time that day Naruto began a series of complex hand seals, as he and Kyuubi had been retrieving the mace Kakashi had been piercing Gatou's vile heart with a half powered chidori. The rest of the man's thugs had fled after his demise and so his team was currently making its way back to the hideout to get ready for departure on the morrow.

Sasuke as usual was scowling while Hinata's face was impassive. They had both had to kill several thugs, Hinata accounting for many more than Sasuke simply because of the lethality of her single strikes, Kakashi scanned his young wards for any signs of mental instability, not that they were not instable as it was. There were no visible signs that dealing death had, had unnecessary effects on their psyche. Still it wouldn't hurt to sign them all up for psychoanalysis tests when they got back. A dozen kills apiece wasn't easy potatoes. Especially on a first mission. Bringing out his Icha Icha as he strolled down the road he was suddenly struck with a sense of foreboding looking up slightly he calculated the time it would take them to get back to the clearing from here about 7 minutes.

"Come on guys I want to get back to the safe house as soon as possible."

Leaping into the trees he made sure his two dutiful apprentices followed. _"Naruto, what trouble have you gotten into now."_

Naruto suppressed a sneeze as he continued the seal combination, another 8 or 9 minutes and he would be done. The seals were coming fast now and Naruto once again thanked Jiraiya for his training on the pain dealer. Letting his conscious thought wander while his subconscious took care of the hand sealing, again a technique he had learnt on Jiraiya's pain dealer, Naruto contemplated the repercussions of his actions. Certain members of the council could easily view this in the wrong way. Then again if everything ended up well he would only have to deal with Kakashi, Jiraiya and of course the Hokage.

Just as Kyuubi told him the last seal Naruto sensed movement in the clearing, seeing Kakashi he nearly hesitated before screaming out the mystical words as loudly as possible.

Kakashi saw Naruto perform the last seal and then scream out some kind of incantation. Nothing happened for a second, and then suddenly he felt the full force of the Kyuubi's presence. It was just as terrible as the battle at Konoha all those years ago. The Kyuubi was oppressive in its power and bloodlust. The deadly red chakra surrounded Naruto and then shot up in a huge pillar a malevolent fire into the sky. Kakashi could see Naruto's clothes burn off followed by his hair. His skin was peeling off and blood was squirting out crazily. At the same time new skin was forming, and hair was growing at an accelerated rate on his head. Finally thankfully Kyuubi's chakra was gone, as quickly and as suddenly as it had come. As the smoke cleared Kakashi could make out Naruto's prone, nude form on the ground. Suddenly Naruto, mouth set in a permanent grimace of pain and eyes barely open reached one limp hand for a box on the ground next to his prone form.

Naruto had never experienced pain to this degree in his short life. The worst part is that the Justu kept his mind active even as it wanted to shut down from the intense pain, he felt like his body was being torn apart and rebuilt at the same time. He wanted to scream but found he couldn't his mouth was fixed into a caricature of a grimace. Just as he thought it would never end the Jutsu timed out. The column of foxfire around him died out just as quickly as it began leaving no evidence of its ever being in existence.

"_**Quickly before you black out grasp the mace!"**_

Wordlessly Naruto obeyed raising one limp hand and lunging for, grasping and grabbing the mace. Once his hand settled around the shaft he felt a stabbing sensation as something pierced his hand and drew in a quantity of his blood. Suddenly he felt a tug on his seal, he watched as a half sized representation of his exact seal was etched in blue fire on the head of the mace, as this was happening he could inexplicably feel the seal on his belly burning away. When it was done the new seal on the mace pulsed blue before glowing to a bright crimson, and then repeated the cycle in sync with his heart beat.

He didn't hear Kyuubi's congratulations as he faded into unconsciousness, he did see however through his almost closed eyes Hinata running towards him.

A/N

My longest chapter ever, period. Over 5000 words approaching 6000 maybe even over that, next chapter we get back to Konoha it's an interlude chapter before the chunnin exams which will commence from chapter 13. I know I took an age old theme Naruto and Kyuubi merging but I hope I successfully made it original. Kudos to my new beta garthjax. Be sure to acknowledge him in any reviews as I am sure he made the reading process much easier taking the time I never have to correct those little punctuation and linguistic errors. A few side notes, the gibberish spell Kyuubi gives Naruto means "The two merge, the process done, the Jinchukiri complete." I basically rearranged the letters in all those words but Jinchukiri. Also I'm sure many of the manga readers among you have seen the poster of Naruto with a supposedly grown up Gamakachi, well in this story let us assume that Gamakachi is three years older than he is in the manga. That is to say he is not a small baby frog when Naruto summons him but his supposed new self. Till next time,

Darklighter.


	12. Chapter 12: Back to square one

A/N 

I enjoyed the large reader feedback I got from the previous chapter, Kudos to all who reviewed and a warm welcome to those newcomers among you who have just discovered this story.

I have also discovered that much of the plot development left questions that I should clear up in a long than usual author's note.

The review count was off the scale so I'm too lazy to answer each independently. The first point to be discussed is the mace. Why this weapon many ask, while many feel it may have a negative impact on the story fight scenes. Surprising to me actually I felt it would be more welcome, I chose it for a few simple reasons. Firstly it is my personal favorite weapon, unlike many of you I actually LOVE the way Naruto will possibly fight with it at times, and the second reason is a simple matter of originally. After all my time on I have yet to view a Naruto fic in which Naruto wields a mace. Its always either or sword or if the author wishes to be esoteric a whip. Not to put down these stories as monotonous and repetitive. I simply wish to go my own way with this one so to speak. Finally the subject of Naruto's utilization of this weapon. Never fear is all I can say without spoiling unnecessarily. Naruto will not wield this in as beserkerish a manner as you fear.

Finally comes the other controversial plot development. The introduction of the merger. I'm glad many of you enjoyed it. In truth when I first wrote it I faced some anxiety trying to estimate reader response. That said I knew while writing I would have to explain it in more detail and so I will. Naruto now has more potent chakra. Taking Kage bunshin his signature technique as an example, chakra he would use to make 5 will now make something in the vicinity of 15. The chakra since it is unstable in nature may even mean that some more complicated techniques will have… unexpected boons etc. At the same time his chakra once untamed is now a veritable wild maelstrom. For a while he will be significantly weakened simply because he will be unable to use the correct chakra for the simplest of techniques. Finally is his chakra capacity. The Kyuubi was a deity, Naruto is close in terms of bodily composition but not quite there. As a result while there is a significant margin for chakra growth he will never have an un-limitless pool of the substance. At the same time because his chakra is so much more potent he will have a much increased potential for attrition tactics. Facing a Shinobi with the same amount of chakra as he his enemy will undoubtedly run out while he still has two thirds of his left. As you can see that leaves space for much potential.

Thanks also to garthjax who did a beautiful job working on the previous chapter. Though I said the extra length chapter was a one off event it turns out that this one also exceeds my usual 3500 word limit. A brief note to those of you who follow this tale on media miner. I find that having to post two editions of the same story is somewhat time consuming, as a result I am sorry to say that the story will no longer be updated on that site after this chapter. Never fear though, I shall continue to post on under the penname Daemon Darklighter. Enjoy the story,

Darklighter.

Human speech"

" **Demon or summon speech"**

"_Human thoughts"_

"**_Demon or summon thoughts"_**

**Disclaimer: ……………………………………………… whatever**

**Chapter 12: Aftermath, back to square one**

Naruto warily eyed the person staring back at him from the changing room mirror.

"_Bitch you never told me there would be physical changes."_

"Pah forgive me for assuming that a fool of your caliber would figure that out."

"Seriously man I look like a different person, plus none of my old shit fits anymore."

"That's why we're in this… shop moron, Jiraiya gave you enough money to buy a new wardrobe." 

"That's besides the point! It's the principle! I happen to love my old look and my ponytail is gone!!"

Naruto had indeed changed drastically. He was currently choosing a new outfit as his old clothes did not fit comfortably after his… makeover. He was three whole inches taller than before, and his whiskers had become almost tattoo like in their appearance, dark streaks running across his face giving him a feral look. Talking about feral he now looked almost like an Inuzuka in denture and clawed hands and feet. His hair though regrown was now cropped considerably it was also now so wild that even with enough of it Naruto would never wear a ponytail again.

Truly all that remained of the youth of old was his ear ornamentation. Naruto had also gone for a huge wardrobe change. He now wore crimson cargo pants the color of his new bandolier. He had dumped the jonin grade vest in favor of an all black long sleeved muscle shirt. It was made of a soft material equally fit for desert or snow conditions. It was also armored, tough ceramic plates inserted at elbow, neck, abs, back and pectorals.

After ordering a dozen more outfits in the same style, six with crimson trousers but another six with different trouser colors for different terrain Naruto exited the clothing shop, slinging his utility belt around his waist, ninja pouch at the back and kunai holster at each thigh. His black boots flattened the turf beneath his legs while wounded silence swung loosely yet comfortably and securely from side to side in its bandolier as Naruto's back muscles rippled with each step.

"I thought up a name for your bandolier actually" "Really? And what inspired name did you come up with in the space of three days young one." 

Tch Naruto hissed in mock annoyance, _"Don't call me young I look 16, we'll call it peace."_

"Very original" 

"_Hater." _

Come to think of it, it has been three days since I got back Naruto mused. After a day of much needed rest in the Konoha hospital ward he had been escorted by at least 8 Shinobi to the Hokage tower, it turned out that the reverberations of his technique had been felt all the way here. While Inari was busy settling into the academy and meeting a friend Konohamaru Naruto was being interrogated by Kakashi, Jiraiya and the Hokage. After at least six hours of explanation and debate he had managed to convince them that no harm had been done. Indeed by the end they had agreed that he had made a good choice as Kyuubi/his power was now firmly for Konoha and the demon even if it broke free somehow had lost the vast chakra reserves accumulated over centuries.

Passing a nearby shop window Naruto paused to readjust the new long black bandana on which his equally new Konoha forehead protector was mounted. The old one had been heated and twisted in the fires of Kyuubi's chakra and was now unusable.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell your teammates the truth?" 

"In another world, they no doubt lost family in your attack and though we are much closer almost even friends now compared to before I don't think I know what they're response will be. Nahh its better Hinata thinks I've further developed my bloodline and Sasuke finds out I have a bloodline for the first time."

"Hmm his jealousy has risen since he heard that, I don't hold much faith in that one."

"Nahh he's just Sasuke he's a bastard but never no snake in the grass. Besides he would probably be even more jealous if he knew the truth that you pushed up my power considerably."

"I pushed up your potential considerably. Now you're even weaker than before. Until you master your chakra I have nothing to teach you."

"What DO you have to teach me anyway."

"I know no ninjutsu and I never had need of a weapon. My teaching lies more in the realms of the philosophical."

"Philosophical?" 

"Battle philosophy. Useless without real skill to back it up but invaluable in the presence of such skill."

"_you talk in riddles fox, as always"_

Naruto jumped as he reached his home gate. Clearing the fence easily he sauntered to the backyard. Jiraiya had informed him to come directly here after shopping, turns out that even if he had not memorized the rasengan Jiraiya was still willing to up his training.

"you sure took your time."

Said frog Sannin was currently sitting on a tree stump in the clearing. As always his other trainer the resident gardener Mikio was standing silent slightly behind Jiraiya.

"Meh it was hard finding something that looked cool."

"well at least your not becoming another Kakashi, I have… research to do so we'll make this quick I'm only showing you the basics of this training technique."

"bastard pervert, you're always shunting me off to go chase tail."

"boy-"

Naruto going full rant didn't give Jiraiya time to finish his sentence.

"I mean I would understand if you actually GOT something at the end of the day," Naruto was now in full swing gesticulating wildly as he spoke.

"But no you don't get anything! I don't get it how can you fail at being a pervert even?? I mean isn't that lower than being a successful pervert?"

Naruto thought it prudent to stop when he saw the look on Jiraiya's face. Mikio however was laughing hard, almost rolling on the floor. "He got you there boss."

"You as well?? You side with this chipmunk over me?"

"who are you callin chipmunk?"

"You! Punk!"

"Ohh yea wanna go at it? Come on! Bring it!" Naruto was rolling up his sleeves as he talked "I'll wipe the floor with an old timer like you."

'Old timer!!" Jiraiya roared surging to his feet in rage "I'll show you a thing or two brat."

Mikio just sighed and for the umpteenth time wondered why he was stuck with two mad men for companions.

10 minutes later Mikio was shaking his head as Jiraiya and Naruto both equally battered stopped scuffling. "If you two are done releasing your inner children can we continue now?"

Jiraiya composed himself, serious once again. "Naruto do you think you can still perform the Kage bunshin technique with your new chakra?"

"Yeah but I'll probably waste a huge amount of chakra."

"That's ok for now just summon as many as you can."

Naruto answered with a nod bringing his fingers into a familiar half seal. Focusing his new orange chakra he yelled out

"**Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"**

Naruto released a horrendous amount of chakra with the technique yet he came up with only 30 clones.

"Ehhhh that's it I guess" he chuckled nervously rubbing the back of his in embarrassment.

"Brat going and performing merging rituals without my consent what the hell kind of chakra wastage was that?" Jiraiya snapped eying the 30 clones spotting the clearing all of whom were copying Naruto's nervous gesture.

"Jeez I can't help it you know."

"bah training you is a chore. Okay this training technique is one that can probably only be used by someone with huge amounts of chakra like you. To be succinct your Kage Bunshins will remember everything that you remember and vice versa. If therefore your bunshin learns a technique without you upon dispersal you will find yourself master of said technique ok?"

"Yea I'm following you so far."

"Good send one clone off to learn tactics with Mikio and detail the others to start the tree climbing exercise, we need your chakra control on a good level as soon as possible. You however come with me for body training."

"Ahh!! Why can't I give you one of my clones to batter? I would rather climb trees."

"Fool a clone is insubstantial, even one of your Batsu Bunshin wouldn't be able to handle it."

Naruto sighed as he foresaw an afternoon full of pain. "Ok then lets get to it."

_**7 months later**_

Three shadows flitted across the street in the silent town. One of the shadows flashed hand signals to the other two and they all slowed, slowly approaching the biggest mansion in town.

The moonlight shone down on the numerous guards walking the perimeter of the building and standing in front of doorways and low windows. It did not however shine on the three shadows, or rather they did not LET it shine on them. These were ninja performing a service for a client and it showed. Stealthily but quickly one of them ran up a tree and along a branch overlooking the roof. Without leaving so much as a rustling leaf he leapt unto the roof and dispatched the sole guard there with a sole thrust of his gleaming silver katana.

The other two had left their partner to his grisly task instead laying low in the brush monitoring the rapidity of the patrols. The leader signaled the last member to wait for his signal then he too broke cover. He was atop his hapless victim in an instant and before the female mercenary could so much as squeal he had thrust a kunai savagely up into her throat severing her windpipe and more importantly vocal cords an instant before she yelled. Disregarding the blood on his person he unceremoniously tipped her over into a street gutter. **"Henge"** the figure barely whispered the technique not bothering to bring his hands into the requisite seals for the simple jutsu. He transformed himself into the spitting image of the woman he had just killed. Except this version had bloodstains over her clothing and appeared to be wounded lightly.

Unceremoniously he screamed at the top of his voice "HELP! HELP! ATTACK!" using a subtle chakra technique to alter the sound of his voice to a more generic female version.

Guards rushed up to him, even as they answered his deception he counted their number more than 20 less than 30, 3 of them genin, possibly a problem. Not giving the genin time to inspect him he pointed away from the mansion. "they fled down that way, ninja I think."

The three clones he had prepared before hand took off, pounding footsteps clearly audible in the silent night. Brushing past him with the casual disdain many Shinobi showed those not versed in their arts the genin took off after the footsteps, their gaggle of mercenaries following suit. When he was sure they were well on their way the leader keyed his comm.

"They took the bait Ice take the stage."

The last member, call name Ice did not bother responding to the unofficial nickname, she merely clicked her comm. Twice in confirmation and rose from her cover. Her loose yet comfortable clan robes dyed a deep purple billowed out as she sprinted forward towards the now sparsely guarded manse. The two guards on duty were already tense from the distress call before. However it did them no good as they had no time to utter the slightest of distress calls before she was upon them hands glowing with chakra. A single deceptively light tap on their hearts was all it took to overload their hearts, sending them into immediate cardiac arrest, catching the bodies before they fell and made a noise she lowered them to the ground gently but swiftly and turned back away from the front door.

Ice watched as leader sauntered up. She suppressed with some irritation the flicker of longing that had recently decided to rear its ugly head at the sight of him over the past few months. Smiling his irritatingly charming grin he congratulated her with sign language, never noticing how her heart skipped a beat when he leant close enough to congratulate her verbally.

"Feisty what I wouldn't give for a girl like you."

Slapping him lightly on the cheek, her traditional response to his traditional question she turned away unwilling to let him see how much it hurt that he did not really mean what he said. She waited for him to give the signal for them to continue the operation, this he did once again keying his comm.

"Bastard"

"What dobe?"

"You in position?"

"of course, as always."

"any complications?"

"none… as always."

"good wait for my signal."

"Hai, Hai dobe-bossman just hurry up I'm bored and freezing my ass off up here."

"ahh we don't want that, one Ice is enough for any team."

She heard his casual banter with the third member of their cell and blinked back a tear at his closing statement. He saw her simply as another friend and teammate, how could she be anything but cold to him? To show her emotions was to invite embarrassment. She was no fan girl to openly chase her desire and fail to improve herself in her chosen vocation.

"you alright Ice?"

the concern in his voice both gladdened and angered her, she was happy that he cared and yet she felt like screaming at the top of her voice

"don't show concern when you're the cause of my pain!"

Instead she graced him with her most imperial look hoping he did not in the dark notice the single tear stain on her cheek.

"why would I not be alright?"

she prepared herself for the coming slaughter as she spoke pulling her signature weapon unto her left hand. He winced at her curt tone and looked away too quickly. She wanted to gaze on his face at least a moment longer.

Uncomfortable in the awkward silence she adjusted her purple glove. On each digit there was a single gleaming, serrated edge extending 4 inches. Cats claws, an uncommon weapon but well suited to her particular style of fighting. What was it her sensei said?

"The right hand deals silent death while the left carves a bloody map."

Repeating the strangely soothing mantra in her head she waited for the next phase of operations. Leader was currently inspecting the huge door in front of him. Till now the mission had been performed in a very indirect, deceptive manner. Knowing him around now he would tire of this and go for the direct approach. She was right, sighing in exasperation he unlimbered from his back his own weapon. A gleaming obsidian mace.

Swinging it like a bat he channeled his chakra into the mighty weapon at the same time. The door exploded inwards with concussive force knocking over two guards who had been chatting amiably about 5 meters away. The physical blow itself was not enough to cause such damage she knew, but the chakra he channeled into the mace was released in a deadly cone at the point of impact, often with explosive results as a consequence especially when used on inanimate objects.

She watched him from the corner of her eye as he calmly stepped forward into the foyer ignoring the wood splinters littered across the room.

"Knock, knock" he said smiling amiably at his opponents on the ground still frozen in shock. Her traitor heart skipped another beat as she had a full profile view of this Adonis, hand still grasping his weapon as he settled it in place, left hand streaked with the blood of his enemy and finely muscled calves visible to her all seeing eyes even through his crimson cargo pants as he strode forward, ready to deal death with a smile on his face. Ohh she loved him!

Adeolu Akintola was not of this continent. His employee had hired he and his mercenary force, the blood drinkers to defend a certain item. He had guarded his cargo all the way from the east coast of Africa losing men all the way until he reached this place. The final stop before he handed it off to someone else. Therefore it was no surprise that on this night, the last night he had to deal with his priceless but bloodstained cargo he was lax. He had ordered a glass of sherry for all his men, taken from the ample stocks of the manse they currently resided in. He himself had jumped into bed with a local woman who was eager to make a quick buck, and for 20 minutes, forgotten about his year long voyage and duty.

The ninja known to us as bastard was currently poised on the roof directly above his room. He had set exploding tags in a circle about 3 meters across. He then set more tags in concentric circles within the outer one so the force of the detonation would be coned. Suddenly the dobe's voice came crackling over the comm. Sasuke could hear the din of battle in the background as Naruto shouted over to him,

"_Now! Go for it now!"_

Sasuke did not reply clicking his comm. twice in response. Leaping back from his rigged explosives he channeled chakra into the tags and watched as a neat explosion obliterated a 3 meter wide circle in the roof leaving a perfect circular hole.

"_Perfection as always"_

Sasuke thought as he slipped into the hole, he was so smug he almost got himself impaled by a spear made out of purple chakra that came flying out of nowhere.

He avoided the deadly projectile by twisting his torso around in the air turning a vital hit into a mere graze, landing on all fours he looked up sharingan blazing to see who had attacked him.

"Adeolu Akintola"

"and you are from Konoha, an Uchiha by your eyes."

Both warriors ignored the terrified woman behind them who had drawn up bed sheets to hide her body as she tried to ease out of the room unnoticed.

Sasuke eyed his opponent warily Akintola was a mercenary hailing from the coasts of Africa, the man had supreme confidence in his own prowess he seemed unaware that he was naked, his lithe muscled body reflecting the black of his skin in the moonlight. Intel had the man to be at jonin level in terms of battle prowess and because he was not a Shinobi Sasuke could not expect him to fight like one. Kakashi had ordered them before the mission to only take him if they could face him two at a time. Sasuke was never one to follow useless rules though. Rushing forward he attacked the man who appeared unarmed.

Akintola performed the same trick as before somehow summoning a spear made of pure purple chakra without hand seals of any type. Sasuke drew his katana and they clashed, exchanging weapon blows. Sasuke aimed a quick thrust at the man's thigh but for all his bulk he was fast dodging to the side he swung his spear around vertically slamming the butt of his chakra spear savagely into Sasuke's neck. The blow nearly killed him but to slow down was to die. Shunting aside the pain Sasuke grabbed the haft of the spear, dropping his sword he drew a kunai and rushed forward to close quarters where the reach of the spear was not an advantage.

Akintola watched the boy's maneuver. He was skilled but compared to the seasoned mercenary he was still green, as suddenly as he had summoned the spear Akintola dissipated it and Sasuke was left leaning on air. To his credit he only stumbled once before continuing his mad charge.

Sasuke aimed the kunai at his opponents throat but the man raised his left arm, once bare, a round purple shield appeared on it protecting him from the blow.

"_How is he doing that?" _

his enemy once again materialized a weapon into his right arm a huge battle axe, but sharingan clad Sasuke saw it this time a glint on his neck as he summoned a device. Sasuke ducked under the whistling axe and watched as it crashed into the window shattering pane and glass savagely.

"So boy, you noticed?"

"Yea that necklace on your neck, is where you summon your weapons from."

"I can summon almost anything I desire with this, and it takes little of my chakra." The man's eyes glittered darkly as he finished his sentence smiling evilly

"you can't win boy."

Sasuke simply smirked himself, his three tomoed sharingan whirling madly.

He spoke as he settled into a stance reminiscent of Kakashi left hand clutching right at the wrist, lightning shaped chakra illumining his face in the darkness.

"If I break that necklace I break you, don't overestimate yourself, you're just a stepping stone on my way to ambition"

Akintola's eyes widened as the boy started forward in an impossibly fast charge.

"CHIDORI!!!!"

Even Naruto battling in the smoke filled hallway heard Sasuke shout out his technique.

"_Whoever he's fighting made him go all out." _

"Hinata go and check on Sasuke, if he needs help give it after that both of you get the objective, I can hold out here."

"But they are too man-" strangely to him her voice sounded unnecessarily strained

"Just DO it Kakashi gave me command, its an order."

She turned away, robes billowing. He could tell she was angry from the way she moved, bypassing the staircase she opted for the ninja route, running up the side of the wall and killing two fools who got in her way.

Naruto meanwhile was overly occupied, summoning a Kage Bunshin with no hand seals he dispatched two more guards without breaking a sweat. Suddenly out of nowhere a foot slammed into his side sending him flying. Looking up he saw a woman who was obviously a Shinobi rushing forward. Akintola's mercenary force was composed of normal people with a few chakra wielding warriors serving as lieutenants. This particular woman was at least chunnin level in terms of martial skill. Naruto ducked to the side as she swung another lightning quick kick his way.

"_This bitch is fast." _Bringing his hand into a half seal he summoned several batsu bunshin. They quickly swarmed the woman though she dispatched them with ease Naruto had gained the information he needed.

"She's a mid range taijutsu fighter that uses her chakra infused legs for speedy movement and sharp attacking."

Naruto smiled to himself as he leapt backwards putting considerable distance between he and the woman.

"Give up, I have you figured out now."

She didn't bother to reply, rushing forward to engage him directly again. Naruto sighed to himself and settled into his own taijutsu stance. He caught her first kick on his right bicep and then stepped inside her guard where she could not use her legs to deadly effect. Slamming his left hand up holding an already formed rasengan through her weak guard he hit her nose, sending the soft bone slamming up into her brain killing her immediately.

"_chunnin in strength but less than genin in everything else…"_

Naruto surveyed the area, those enemies still around were on the ground, though the group he had sent on a merry goose chase would soon be back. A heavily ornate curtain burnt, billowing out black acrylic smoke, one of the few enemy ninja had used fire jutsu. Suddenly he saw Hinata and Sasuke descend the stair case. A small bundle in Sasuke's arms.

"The objective?"

they both nodded in reply.

"Akintola?"

"Chidori" replied not bothering to elaborate "followed by Hinata's claw in his skull"

"you have his head?" Akintola was wanted in grass country, with a bounty of 300 000.

"yea we got it."

"Mission accomplished, lets get outta here."

A/N 

Well that's done. Next chapter our favorite team takes on the chunnin exams. I was in a hurry to post this so for once I actually did the rereading myself, though from next chapter garthjax will continue as normal. I will have a penchant during this story for inserting characters like Akintola. Do not be surprised if from time to time I insert chakra users from other cultures for example I have a plan to somehow incorporate a Viking villain. That said do not worry, no major enemy will have powers that are not firmly rooted within the canon of the Naruto manga. I will only insert my personal creations from time to time to add flavor to the story from time to time, and I expect you to give me your opinions on these characters! This chapter is also important because it is the first time I have let you, the reader in on Hinata's secret thoughts. It is not uncommon for love to spring from hate and 7 months is a long enough time for feelings to develop. Till next time,

Darklighter.


	13. Chapter 13: A girl in pink

**A/N**

Wow… was all I was capable of saying after I checked my reviews the morning after I posted the last chapter. At 120 reviews my story is definitely not in the upper tiers of most seen and appreciated stories, we can all hope however that as I add more content more and more this story will become visible to the general Naruto reading public. Welcome to those of you who are new to this and a heartfelt handshake to those of you who have been here through thick and thin most especially to Dragon man 180 who has reviewed, in some detail, EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER I HAVE POSTED. Once again kudos to you, kudos to the rest of you stalwart reviewers as well especially those among you who take the time to write out detailed analysis of each chapter. To the rest of you who have not reviewed no worries I hold no grudge against you (well maybe a small one), as a reader at times I know what it is to appreciate a story but simply not have the time or inclination to drop a review. Regardless this story is dedicated to you readers both old and new. Forgive me for waxing long and sentimental but it is truly beautiful when many like-minded individuals share something once residing in the mind of one individual. Please enjoy,

Daemon Darklighter.

* * *

"Human speech"

" **Demon or summon speech"**

"_Human thoughts"_

"**_Demon or summon thoughts"_**

**Disclaimer: ……………………………………………… whatever

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: A Girl In Pink**

"_Ohh yes, yes, yes, harder faster! faster! I'm comin-" _

"KAKASHI!"

The Jonin in question looked up from his brand new Icha, Icha novel with mild irritation until he realized that the person talking to him was one of the few villagers that could easily kick his ass.

"Sarutobi-sama?"

"I've been calling your name for the past 5 minutes, anyway are you entering your team for the upcoming chuunin exams?"

Kakashi finally broke out of his Icha reverie completely and considered the question he was being posed.

It was common knowledge amongst the Jonin present that Kakashi's team was something special. An experimental team with three instructors teaching three students, it was whispered that each student could take on a high chuunin and may even pose a Jonin with some problems.

Finally he gave his answer, one single word that had a tremendous effect on the meeting as instructors either withdrew their candidates in fear of the reputation Kakashi's students possessed or submitted their candidates hoping to match them against Konoha's premier genin team. Kakashi said yes.

It was a sunny day in Konoha. Indeed that is the only word that can be used to describe the intensity of the sun's rays. It hung up there in the sky shining in majesty, the birds seemed to put extra effort into their chirping and the lush forests of the city-village were full of their harmony. It was almost as if nature itself understood the importance of this day. This day marked the beginning of the arrival of numerous chuunin hopefuls, individuals from hidden villages allied with Konoha across the lands who hoped to in the great arena of the city be proclaimed chuunin for all to see and recognize. Of course these bi-annually affairs were not the only methods through which chuunin were selected far from it. However it was an opportunity for political intrigue of the highest order. Konoha had emerged after the second great shinobi war as one of two super power shinobi nations rivaled only by hidden cloud her traditional enemy.

The examinations therefore were a chance for Konoha to show some of its immense power to its smaller allies while they could hope through a good showing to renegotiate better alliance terms with Konoha, though a village with poor results could expect a fire country envoy within the month bearing new, less generous trade terms. In essence the chuunin exams had traditionally become a replacement for war… political war of course, advanced diplomacy was still dominated by the sword not the pen though it had been known for the chuunin exam results to prevent or even spark conflict.

Of course those taking the exam were not concerned with this, no indeed their primary concern was whether or not they would bring pride to their village. Or of course whether they would lose out of hand, shaming themselves and their nation of origin. The common man as well was not concerned with the darker aspect of the exams. A wise man in another time and universe once said "give them bread and circuses" This especially held true here.

As a result of the upcoming examinations the general mood of the city was pleasant. Kankuro however was not in a very pleasant mood. Gaara had threatened to kill him again this morning and his sister had been uncharacteristically happy to be out of the desert and back into "civilization" so to speak. In short Kankuro was grouchy. He missed the sandy dunes of his home country. The taste of dust in the air was so deeply ingrained in him that the pristine clean air of the Konoha's forests had bordered on disgusting. At least he consoled himself that the tree-hugger's city did not smell as pristine as their forests, in here the sweaty odor of human labour mingled freely with the stink of excrement, the sweet scents of the perfumed rich and the appetizing smells of edibles.

The crowd pressed in around them even as they moved towards the city center. With the chuunin exams soon to be on they were not the only foreigners within the city's walls, however the crowd did not give them a wide berth irrespective of their forehead protectors declaring them ninja. The denizens of this village were obviously well used to ninja and did not fear or hold them in excessive awe. It just went to show the difference in perspective between the ruling class of Konoha and that of Suna. While Konoha encouraged harmony between civilian and ninja alike Suna glorified her ninja to the detriment of the civilian populace.

Unused to the fearless atmosphere around him Kankuro felt the unfamiliarity of his surroundings. Just as Temari and he crossed into a side road temporarily escaping the press a small boy with a blue scarf on came barreling into him.

"Ah eh he he he sorry it was my fau-"

Kankuro lifted the boy up by his scarf glaring at him menacingly. "Little gaki think you can hit your superiors? That hurt ya know?" Kankuro smiled to himself while Temari scowled, of course he had no real intention to hurt the brat, he did however have every intention of scaring the crap out of him.

"Kankuro feed your ego later I saw a couple of shops I wanna check out."

Temari sounded impatient, yet they both knew Kankuro wouldn't let go of the boy at least not for a while.

"Please Onni-chan sorry let the leader go." Kankuro deigned to notice for the first time the other children who had been with his target. There was a small girl with long red hair tied up in ponytails. There was also a small boy with black hair who curiously enough was wearing a forehead protector showing a stylized wave.

"Are you a shinobi kid? What pathetic village allows a gaki like you to bear their sigil?"

The boy scrambled back in fear eyeing Kankuro warily,

"wave isn't pathetic! And we are allowed to wear protectors once we make the decision to try to become ninjas."

"Meh, waste of metal if you ask me… the question is though…" Kankuro glared at the kid in his arms with a little killing intent "Just what are you goin-"

"Drop him"

Kankuro started slightly at the soft feminine voice, he frowned to himself for not noticing someone else was present. Looking behind him he located the figure, a girl of slim almost petite build. She wore a black battle kimono though it was stylized with white streaks on the sleeves, neckline and hem. Her garb seemed to have been cut to fit perfectly hinting in the right ways at what lay underneath… her posture indicated that she was confident and yet three things stood out to Kankuro.

Her eyes primarily, they were white with no visible pupil, her forehead protector also stood out, so this fragile looking girl was a ninja. Finally and perhaps most importantly was the little box she held in her left hand, its was slim and slightly long more a case and yet why would she pull it out from under her sleeve?

All this information of course was processed in about 2 seconds,

"And who would you be?"

"A citizen of Konoha, I see a foreign ninja threatening a civilian and it is therefore my duty to stop you. I do not know your purpose in our city but drop the child before I am forced to use disciplinary measures."

Hinata said all of this in an even voice, her tone that of one who has to recite something for formalities sake before beating the crap out of someone else.

"She's completely serious" Temari whispered to Kankuro.

"She really does think that she can beat us."

Kankuro eyed his sister disbelievingly "what? Did you hear her? This kid was probably just made genin, she doesn't even know why we are here for Kami's sake!"

Suddenly Kankuro by sheer chance and instinct happened to look down seeing a rapidly enlarging shadow he jumped aside, flinging the small boy in his arms into his friends as he did so. Temari was also quick to react jumping unto the fence behind them and holding on to it with her chakra.

They moved not a moment to soon, less than a second after Kankuro rolled to safety a figure swinging what looked like a mace landed with a resounding crash, slamming his weapon into the pavement.

The tarmac shattered like glass from the impact, shards of concrete flying but not everywhere. Somehow the force of the blow was funneled so that all the flying concrete headed straight for Kankuro and not a shard strayed towards the children. They screamed in terror anyway as the boy that was just bullying them was engulfed in a veritable maelstrom of broken cement.

When the dust settled two figures could be seen one scowling the other pouting. The one that was pouting was in the process of hefting a gleaming black mace while the other was cut on the cheek, and had what looked to be a puppet floating in front of him but a little to the side.

"Look what you made me do! You idiot!" The blond, crimson trouser clad boy was shouting at the older one in an apparent mock rage. "You know how much tarmac costs? Say Hinata I hope I don't have to pay for this shit."

"Of course you do you knucklehead, why did you attack so blatantly like that? What if you hit one of the kids numbskull?" her voice was high-pitched, almost incredulous.

"Well you know I've always relied on surprise, since I have the slowest attack speed in our team."

Kankuro felt a drop of sweat travel down his spine. If this guy was the slowest member of his team then he would hate to meet the others.

Naruto rounded back on the sand siblings suddenly his expression serious.

"I won't forgive any strangers who threaten children of this village. Now tell me who you are before I kill you."

Temari felt the killing intent wash over her and it nearly sent her to her knees. Not because of its intensity, no it was passive in nature. But at its basest level it felt just like **his**. It felt **natural** that was the only way to describe it. With normal human beings no matter how sadistic of cruel killing intent was a finely honed craft. A focused channeling of ones baser instincts, in this case however it was the opposite. It was as if for this child radiating killing **intent** was his natural state of being and he had simply been restraining himself till now. She had known Gaara from his youth, and she had noticed how with each kill the strength of his killing intent had risen. This boy had intent almost as strong as Gaara meaning…

"I apologize for my siblings' behavior." He said the words calmly but his aura revealed his true intention. Naruto was mildly irked that he had not noticed the boy till he started resonating with killing intent. Naruto looked up to the tree where the boy who was speaking was perched. After a minor staring contest Naruto shrugged and **restrained **his form. It was something Kyuubi had taught him to do a month back and it became easier each time he did it. Apparently Hanyou of yore had been able to live amongst humans unnoticed because they had perfected chakra techniques to restrain some of the more obvious signs of their demonic heritage, extended claws, fangs, and killing intent.

Hinata felt Naruto's killing intent recede. As usual she was always awed at his attitude. How one could remain so laid back and yet still have intent to kill so potent especially for a genin was beyond her. He was a true paradox, a case of the iron fist under the velvet glove.

_Shhhhrrriiiinnng _"Apology accepted" Gaara looked up in surprise just to see a dark haired boy idly sharpening a Katana with a small pocket-grinding stone. He frowned to himself as Shukaku began to laugh crazily inside his head. It would be fun to kill these two!

"What are your names?" He asked, his voice deliberately slow, his attempt at portraying calm where there was none.

_Shhhhrrriiiinnng _"I don't make it a habit, giving out my name that is. You can know his though, its Naruto."

"OI, OI, OI Sasuke-teme don't be giving out other peoples' names you idiot, I'll kill you!"

_"So Sasuke and Naruto, I shall enjoy spilling your blood."_

Gaara watched as the raven-haired boy jumped down from the tree to argue with the blond on the ground. If he had been into that sort of thing he would have noticed the boy was nicely dressed in a green high collared flack jacket with matching cameo cargo pants. Under that he wore a black muscle shirt lined on the chest and abdomen with dully-glinting metal plate, fingerless steel backed gloves on his hands and a katana scabbard on his back. As it was all he noticed was that the boy had a good musculature, in fact they all did including the girl, callused hands showed they were no strangers to weapons, or to killing. They would all bear watching if they were in the chuunin exams.

Once they rounded the corner Sasuke and Naruto stopped their bantering, expressions growing serious. Before they had gone too far they ran into Inari and his friends Konohamaru and Moegi.

"Ahh here you go Inari, thank y'all for helping us back there." Naruto pulled out a small wad of cash from his pocket while his teammates looked on. Inari eagerly grabbed the money counting it at least three times before smiling and nodding at Naruto.

Konohamaru taking this nod as a sign that all was good and all debts had been paid saluted Naruto calling out "Pleasure working for you Oyabun!" Ever since Naruto had beat him up mildly for assuming he, Naruto would treat Konohamaru differently because he was the Hokage's grandson Konohamaru had taken to referring to Naruto as his boss even developing a special perverted jutsu with Naruto on one of the boss's rare off days.

Naruto nodded and saluted back full of childish seriousness and the kids ran off. "So what do you guys think?" he asked casually unwilling to let it show that he was curious for their opinions.

"Well…" Sasuke began slowly "I think I know why they are in the village, I heard a couple of civilians talking yesterday about the chuunin exams."

"What?" both Naruto and surprisingly Hinata exclaimed loudly. Why hadn't Kakashi informed them of the exams and entered them? All three of them considered for the first time that perhaps they were not as strong as they thought and not worthy of becoming chuunin. The team proceeded in silence to the bridge where they normally held their meetings. Surprisingly for once Kakashi was waiting for them rather than the other way around. Approaching in silence they all sat down and waited for the Jonin to notice them.

After about 10 minutes Kakashi lowered his book and just stared at them. "Are you ready?" It was more a statement than a question, as if the Jonin was questioning himself and not them. Nevertheless they all indicated their preparedness. Sasuke smirked slightly while Hinata thrust her chin up and looked at Kakashi imperiously. Naruto was the most expressive however; he broke out into a wide patented Cheshire grin and crossed his legs resettling the mace that lay across his back as he spoke. "Hell yeah."

**THE NEXT DAY**

Naruto stood in front of the academy flanked by Hinata and Sasuke. Kakashi put him in charge, though it was difficult to ascertain who amongst them was truly the strongest he was easily the best team leader. Hinata often had problems issuing commands surprisingly and Sasuke had a tendency to assign himself the bulk of the work while treating his teammates as auxiliary troops. Naruto however had the uncanny ability to instinctively know which plan would suit his teammates abilities best. Of course initially there had been a little resentment from both of his teammates when Kakashi had began placing him in charge of an inordinate number of missions. However both of his teammates simply realized that leadership was simply one of his strengths. Kakashi almost always gave the assassinations to Sasuke and advanced recon to Hinata so why not this?

There were many genin milling around about the outside of the building, those from the same village tended to band together and many seemed to be much older than team 7. Moving forward as one they pushed through the crowd, Sasuke was clenching and unclenching his right fist, a sign that he was nervous. Naruto still remembered the mission in which it had been sliced open. A supposedly simple search and destroy, the bandit group they had tracked down had one Jonin. Kakashi had been forced to intervene in that mission to save their skins and Sasuke had received as a gift a new nervous habit.

After close to a year Naruto had learned to gauge his team's emotions. Hinata too was nervous, she had taken out her box, which contained her cat's claw, and she was tapping it against her thigh impatiently. If he had been honest with himself he would have noticed his own jumpy nerves as well. He had his hand gripped around Kyuubi and his Hanyou chakra was raging with bloodlust at the sight of all these foreign ninja.

They moved forward through the crowd until they reached the second floor of the building. There seemed to be some kind of altercation. A sign above the door said third floor and two genin seemed to be guarding it. As they arrived one of the genin wearing some kind of covering over his left eye dealt a vicious blow to a boy with a bowl cut clad in green spandex. The boy went sprawling and a girl, Naruto guessed she was his teammate rushed to kneel by his side.

"You guys are pathetic" The bandaged boy's companion sneered, "If you can't get through us you don't deserve to become fucking chuunin." Mutters ran through the crowd and a few of the genin readied kunai and weapons but no one took any action. Ninja rule 13 stated, if your enemy seems overconfident in the face of overwhelming odds maybe the odds aren't as overwhelming as they seem.

Naruto had already figured out logically that this was the wrong room for the exam and therefore the sign on the door was a genjustu. This was probably some kind of preliminary test to weed out the weaker elements before the exam proper. Figuring that the less competition the better Naruto settled down to wait, leaning against a far wall. Hinata and Sasuke had also noticed with the brief aid of their separate doujutsu that this was some kind of preliminary test. Taking a cue from Naruto they also settled down, Hinata simply stood with each hand folded into the opposite sleeve while Sasuke leant against the same wall as Naruto and sank to the ground, beginning to sharpen his katana yet again.

About 20 minutes past and no one had bothered to challenge the two in front of the door again; the room had sunk into a sullen silence. They had only 30 more minutes to get to the examination room and Sasuke was obviously getting fidgety, he kept on throwing dark glances in the direction of the two boys, who Naruto had now ascertained were in actuality chuunins, and Naruto was afraid that if he didn't give the order to move soon Sasuke would move anyway.

_"Not yet, if we beat these chuunin then everyone here will have a measure of our strength. Besides only about 10 people have left and given up so far, we'll be cutting it close but we can afford another 20-25 minutes before we really have to go."_

Naruto was sure there were people who were following the same strategy as his team. The green clad boy who had been struck earlier had recovered way to quickly and the occasional glance he sent towards the chuunins was not full of fear or anger. Rather his gaze was confident almost as if he had allowed himself to be struck…

Suddenly there was a commotion at the doorway and Naruto turned just in time to see a new trio saunter into the room.

"Team Kurenai here to win the chuunin exams." The girl in the center called out she was flanked by two males one, a boy with a dog looked bored more than anything while the other had a overcoat that hid his face and was impassive.

"Drop that pathetic genjustu boys before Sakura is forced to show you how its really done!" The girl flashed a sultry smile at the chuunin and winked at them seductively hands on her petite hips. Naruto could see however that the smile did not reach her eyes… this girl… was dangerous.

* * *

**A/N**

Sorry, I never liked Udon so he is gone. I humbly suggest that any up and coming, or perhaps already established fanfic author use Garthjax as a Beta. Not only is this individual amazingly speedy in returning drafts he is also remarkably good at what he does. Seems like my extra long chapters are quickly becoming not the exception to the rule but rather the rule itself I only hope that with this spurt of commitment from me I will see more from my albeit already committed core reader group. As a by the way sorry for the cliffy though you should expect it by now, till next time

Daemon Darklighter.


	14. Chapter 14: A girl in pink II

**DAIQ**

**Chapter 14: A Girl in Pink part two**

Sakura's heart hammered in her chest as she followed Sasuke. They had been put into their separate teams what seemed like a decade ago now and yet she still hadn't gotten over the fact that the object of her affections was in another team. He and his team had gotten back to Konoha two hours ago and by the state of his clothing the mission had been a hard one. The thought alone of him facing all sorts of dread opponents made her throat constrict with fear for his safety. Though this was a contradiction of the invincible warrior she and Ino had dreamed him up to be Sakura was a smart girl, she knew that there had to be those outside the walls of Konoha that could cut short the life of her beloved. The thought of him lying in a pool of blood gasping his last plagued her every time she heard that team seven was out on a mission.

Team seven was almost always out on a mission, among the rookie genin the legend of team seven had grown exponentially since its inauguration. Some said they had several teachers, others said that they went on exclusively S rank missions, they were lined up to take over as the next sannin, they were stronger than the sannin were at their age, the Hokage himself trained them. The rumors were endless each more fantastic than the last. One thing was true though Sakura was losing sleep, time and hence skill over Sasuke's well being.

They had long since gone off the main street of Konoha taking the familiar winding route to the Uchiha sector. Sakura was on autopilot lost in her own dark thoughts she hardly noticed that he had taken a wrong turn; she turned the corner into a dark alleyway in between two squat buildings and belatedly realized she had been caught out when she felt his kunai point dig gently into her back.

"What do you want?" His voice lacked emotion.

"S-S-Sasuke-kun!"

"You've been following me for weeks now, what do you want?" Sakura bent her neck backwards awkwardly trying to catch a glimpse of his face, it was partially hidden by the shadows of the surrounding buildings but from what little she could see he was impassive yet almost curious.

"I" She began almost hesitantly, absently Sasuke took the kunai away from the small of her back, as if he was now assured that she was not a threat. Reassured she turned to face him.

"I was worried… about you." He looked at her silently the beginning of a small smirk forming on his lips.

Not knowing what to make of his silence she forged ahead, there was something different this time; she wasn't only competing childishly for his affections. Since he had gone to another team her emotions for him had developed past the point of mere childish infatuation becoming borderline obsessive.

"How was the mission?"

Unconsciously Sasuke clenched his fist, for the first time she noticed the bandages covering his hand, stained red with dried blood.

"_He's hurt!"_ She grabbed his arm suddenly taking him by surprise.

"What happened!" he pulled his arm away irritably as if she forced him to acknowledge that there were those who could hurt him.

"Don't touch me" his voice was now icy, the irritated expression on his face telling her that her display of concern was to him an invasion of his person.

"Stop following me." He started to walk off, away from the alley back towards his home. She took a hesitant step in his direction and he stopped, turning to face her again.

"Sasuke" she tried again finding some reservoir of courage, "I… love you" There she had said it, everything would be alright now, he would understand. She had envisioned this moment a thousand times in her mind. The stony expression he showed the world would melt for her and only her, he would smile at her softly, take her up into his arms and say-

Nothing, he stood silently shaking as if overwhelmed by her declaration, after what seemed like an eternity his voice reached her again.

"You love me?" his voice came out as a growl, low and harsh.

He approached her slowly as he spoke, but as the distance between them closed she felt more isolated from him than ever before.

"What do you know about love?

About losing those you love?"

His face was colder than ever before, but his eyes, his eyes were full of pain. He was close now, very close, his lips just in front of hers, two more inches and they would be kissing, but his words belied their proximity.

"I can never love… or accept the love… of one as weak as you!"

He glared at her harshly making sure that every word he spoke was seared into her head. She was trembling, and then they came, hot silent tears tracking down her face.

His expression turned to one of loathing. "You don't deserve to be called a Shinobi."

He turned away again abruptly and as her silent tears devolved into heart racking sobs he did not look back even once, but kept on walking his solitary road.

**Present**

The two barring the way forward glared at the girl who had so suddenly exposed their ploy. The mood in the room shifted from sullen fear to anger as the genin present who had not seen through the trick noticed for the first time.

"Heh so you noticed the genjutsu. That does not make you worthy to become chuunin though."

"Maybe so, but I'm not going to let a bunch of low life scum like you decide that for me." Her tone was pleasant her expression friendly, even as she insulted them. There was a hint of steel beneath her voice though belying her pleasant demeanor.

"You have a big mouth little girl! Let's see if you can back it up!" The Genin on the right exclaimed rushing forward to punch. The room devolved into chaos, the sounds of weapons being drawn permeating the air. Sakura stood stock still as the blow came towards her; it connected with her temple Sending her crashing through the air; however to everyone's shock her body dissolved in mid air into the flowers she was so named after. They spiraled towards her attacker and soon formed a raging column around him. None of them touched him yet all of a sudden he started screaming, subjected to some torture within his own mind.

Hinata meanwhile had activated her byakugan and was surprised to see that the girl had never been there. She was standing outside of the entrance to the room. From the beginning the whole thing had been genjutsu. One powerful enough for everyone to see the visual result of its implementation, the situation quickly spiraled out of control. One of the many numerous chuunin hopefuls had busted through the door leading onwards and a veritable stream of genin all shoving, stabbing, and maiming each other proceeded to rush through and onwards, Sasuke stood his gesture oddly enough one of shock. Naruto glanced at her and gave her the go ahead; she proceeded to weave through the cursing mass pulling a still dumbstruck Sasuke on with her.

Suddenly a vile burst of chakra washed across the room leaving everyone except for her, Sasuke, the two chuunin's one of which had managed to escape Sakura's genjutsu and a few teams around the room stock still and on their knees. One of the few genin still on his feet, the boy in green spandex had his eyes locked firmly on Naruto. To her all encompassing eyes the room appeared as if through an x-ray machine. Her abilities at this point had been so honed by old one eye that not only could she see through everything in the room her vision was one of over a million camera angles. Indeed she could even see herself. One eye called this overlord vision a mastery of the byakugan not only amplified by the rest of the senses but honed to a fine sense. Charged so to speak not from overuse but from underuse, her vision flickered from screen to screen within her head in a constant video stream… except of course for her blind spot. Two inches at the back of her skull where she could see nothing, before she had met the man she called master and secretly wished she could call father Hinata had feared her blind spot. Now she loved and respected it, it reminded her that her all seeing eyes were not perfect. That a Hyuuga was only truly master of her Byakugan when she used it prudently recognizing its weaknesses and learning to augment and overcome them with her strength as a kunoichi. Even if you stood in her blind spot, you better believe that Hyuuga Hinata could smell you, and hear you.

Sasuke too was instantly on edge, his old injury burning in his palm, whenever Naruto did this… released his bloodline the other members of his team were oddly affected, even Kakashi. They had theorized over many a camp fire, while binding wounds and listening to Kakashi's post mission break down, especially on the many occasions they had fucked up, requiring him to step in and put down icha icha, that Naruto's released state served as a sort of battle aura for his close teammates. A reassuring quality backed by a hard edge of violence that got their blood pounding instantly. Many a battle had been won not only because of Naruto's prowess in this state but because of the actions his released form inspired in his teammates.

When Naruto released, you best believe team seven was ready to fight… and die. If necessary… and that of course depended upon Naruto, all eyes in the room most in fear were glued on the fanged, and clawed blond. Team 7 looked on, Kakashi had put him and charge and they simply waited to learn if they were to fight… or just talk.

"Bravo! Bravo!" the hyperactive voice Naruto used when excited rang out pure across the room.

"Great genjutsu! And look at the chaos! At least 5 teams knocked out completely, a few more severely impaired and the exams haven't even started yet!"

The malevolent chakra had began to recede, though it still resonated harshly against the senses of those present.

Suddenly Naruto rushed forward towards the girl who had since… admirably considering Naruto's chakra walked through the door and into the room. Her teammates, also standing leapt back in a defensive formation to protect her. The one with the fangs snarling while a white medium sized, for an inuzuka, dog at his side bared canines twice as prominent as Naruto's, his other companion raised hands draped in bilious sleeves in a vaguely threatening, slightly magician like, and very freaky manner. Naruto could also detect a faint buzzing emanating from the boy as he slid to a halt on one knee in front of the trio.

"Relax gentlemen relax, just want to talk to the mesmerizing lady over here."

The whole room sweat dropped as Naruto began to intone in a deep voice he supposedly thought romantic.

"**I lady of most sweet and astounding beauty hath nier before er' witnessed a display of genjutsu thus executed with skill both subli-" **

Suddenly he moved, faster than before and he was behind the girl one arm draped her shoulder, she twisted in shock just as another blur, this one faster careened into Naruto in an explosion of force generated on the one hand by the strength of the kick that had been directed at our hero's face and on the other by the strength of the guard he put up to defend himself from the blow.

"Do not lay hands on Sakura!"

"Oh! Nice kick!" Naruto said excitedly "I'm always telling my teammate that his attacks are just too weak. Sure his speed is better than yours but- oy calm down man, stop creeping forward I didn't realize she was your girl."

Lee furrowed his eyebrows at this blond; whose attitude belied the fact that he was even embroiled in a confrontation. One moment carefree the next… dangerous, he took note of the forehead protector for the first time noticing the leaf insignia.

"You must be… team 7?" the voice came from behind Lee, so Neji wanted to get involved?

"Interesting attitude you have… it will get you killed in the exams."

"Nah, especially if you are all as slow as this green freak." Naruto smirked in his perfect imitation of Sasuke

"I am a genius amongst geniuses!"

Hinata noticed Sasuke was irked at Naruto's inclusion of him in his drama. She had noticed the sign he had given her before commencing and was currently cataloging what she could about the abilities of those still present. Sakura genjutsu, the weird boy had to be an Aburame, the other team mate was an Inuzuka, all her old classmates. The spandex clad green boy seemed fast… her cousin… great… also from the leaf, wait… that was odd… something at the edge of her vision… she couldn't quite see… genjutsu!! Blocking out her byakugan, she knew it was possible theoretically but very hard, to compound it the entity was so well placed to be in the blind spots of both her… and her cousin… someone was watching events unfold, someone powerful with an interest in the chuunin exams even at this early stage. Hinata smelled a snake.

Sasuke meanwhile had been keeping a look out for threats and on the clock. When it had run down to 7 minutes he threw Naruto a handsign.

Naruto, who had been in the process of challenging the Hyuuga to prove who was a greater genius, suddenly gave a wave as if to say farewell and sped off towards the third floor. Hinata and Sasuke had already taken off and it took a while for those still present to realize they had an exam to catch. Neji's eyes widened in sudden understanding, they had used the whole commotion to gather recon on their potential opponents while revealing as little of their abilities as possible. Only the blond had engaged and then in defence… although he did reveal the spiteful nature of his chakra. These exams were going to be interesting.

**Next day**

The first exam had been a breeze for team 7, so much so that it's not even worth writing about. Suffice to say that with two advanced eye doujutsu and a millennia old demon fox in residence there was no way they could have failed. The last question knocked out almost as many people as Sakura, who as we speak is glued, via chakra of course, to the top of Naruto's ceiling observing the blond snore… Loudly. She had set several genjutsu on his sleeping form already, laying them on him like a spider wrapping up her prey. This was her third visit today, she had lain a few on the green spandex clad boy before coming here and of course on that pig Ino. Sakura was determined for her team to shine the most out of those entered into the competition by Konoha. For one it would show her beloved Sasuke that she was a kuniochi more than deserving of his affections. On the other her improvement under Kurenai was such that her competitive streak had ballooned to epic proportions. Sure her methods may seem a bit underhanded, but she wasn't trying to cause any permanent damage, just subtly impairing their abilities until the exam was over.

Except… for Naruto, she had a big plan in store for the blond enigma. She had done the research she could and according to Konoha's database Naruto had recently developed a bloodline whose attributes were not fully understood. He was an unknown and as such she was willing to go to extra lengths to ensure that he would not have the best of exams. Subterfuge her sensei said was the true strength of a ninja.

"Ninpo: Sakura kichigai" (Cherry blossoms of insanity) she whispered under her breath, ethereal petals settled over the still sleeping Naruto's forehead. Sakura slipped out of the room again unnoticed heading home to gather her things for the next faze of the exams. The other techiniques she had performed on Naruto and the select victims from the other konoha teams would impair their abilities subtly for a while but wear off after the first day or so. The one she had set on Naruto though… that one was special. It would remain inactive and neigh undetectable in his mind until she activated it… or until it timed out after 7 days. The longer she left it alone the greater the results when she decided to release it… and prove her worth to her love.

**Afterword**

Yes, I am back, Yes you all want to beat me with a stick I'm sorry its been like two years or something, cant believe it myself. A lot has happened but I did say that I would not give up on this story like my first one. I am working on the next chapter even as I post this up. Hopefully I can keep a timely update every week, every Saturday from now on though the next chapter will come out sooner to make up for what I've put you guys through. More fighting next chapter, promise.


	15. Chapter 15: Some perplexing developments

**A/N**

Part of my New Year resolution was to continue this story. Perhaps my long hiatus has also been a blessing in disguise in that it has allowed Kishimoto to move far ahead. Giving me more canonical material to use and adapt for your reading pleasure. On the plot so far this is the point where I clarify some issues, many of you have noticed my story is out of sync with the original timeline. One of the reasons for this is to make the strength of the various genin, not only Naruto's team higher. This is more plausible if they were somewhat older than in canon. For the sake of continuity I fix the ages of the entire rookie 9 at between 14-13 at this point in the story. Without further ado here is your long over due chapter. Enjoy.

P.S I have started a DAIQ forum.

"Human Speech"

"**Demon or Summon Speech"**

"_Human thoughts"_

"_**Demon or summon thoughts"**_

Disclaimer: Having to do this shit made me quit writing in a depression. No I do not own fucking Naruto, pity.

* * *

Chapter 15: **Some perplexing developments **

Naruto stretched and yawned as he awoke in Jiraiya's mansion. The old pervert was out once again doing his prized research and Naruto had the run of the place. Glancing at his bedside clock he took note of the time, 7.30. The next phase of the exams was to commence at 9 am though he was sure that some teams had already made their way over to the clearing in front of the so called forest of death. Padding out of his room and into the shower he brushed his teeth while the water pounded down on his head, almost managing to slick back his unruly blond locks. It was one of the few bad habits Jiraiya had managed to imprint on our young hero.

Stepping out of the shower after a thorough scrub down Naruto noticed something slightly out of place for the first time. His connection to Kyuubi, ever since the merging incident after the wave mission he had felt Kyuubi constantly at the back of his head. She, he called the entity female for the sake simplicity, had become as much a part of him as his physical body, silent conversations often running in his head as he accomplished his daily routine.

"_Kyuubi??" _He called out tentatively in his mindscape… ahh there she was! The connection seemed muted somehow though, almost as if there was static within his own head interfering with his ability to communicate with his tailed beast.

"_**Naruto… Get wounded silence, something is wrong…"**_

Naruto now dressed rose quickly and rounded his wardrobe, at the side of the room against the wall lay his prized weapon. Freshly bossed the night before the mace gleamed with malevolent… in the wrong hands, potential, the now familiar seal on its head glowed blue and red in sync with his heart beat though even it seemed… strangely muted. Naruto picked up the mace and immediately some of the static interfering with his connection to the fox cleared.

"_Kyuubi, mind telling me what the hell is going on? Its like… fuck my eyes!"_

Even as Naruto voiced his fears to his personal demon his vision blurred, the wardrobe in front of him splitting into three distinct entities.

"_**Grab a hold of yourself kit! I'm not entirely sure what is going on but if anything your healing factor should take care of your problems. I will perform a survey of your body functions but for now you need to get moving. The exam is going to commence soon."**_

As Kyuubi talked Naruto's vision gradually gained resolution until once again he could only see one wardrobe in front of him.

"_Man that was fucking weird… Kyuubi just hurry up on whatever your checking out, I wouldn't want us to run into trouble at the exams without all systems go."_

"_**We won't be able to run into any trouble if you don't start moving your ass now! Nevertheless I'm not comfortable with what I'm seeing. I'll tell you more when I know more, for now just head over to the exams. Though I think it is wise for you not to use your released form unless absolutely necessary."**_

"_Cool, Cool, just keep me informed yeah?"_

Naruto said this last while leaving the house via his window not really expecting a reply from the occupant of his belly… scratch that mace. True to form Kyuubi did not reply deeming it unnecessary to waste further words on the block head in whose hands her very survival rested.

She would not say it to Naruto but she had gradually come to respect his growing abilities both in and out of his released state. Something, someone had tampered with his body somehow probably in a bid to ruin his exam. A ruined ninja exam held not only failure but the real possibility of death… How ironic that would be, millennia old demon killed trying to move from the low rank of genin to chuunin. If Kyuubi could shudder she would have. As it was wounded silence/Kyuubi simply gleamed more malevolently.

Hinata was already in front of the forest of death, Sasuke at her side. They watched as Naruto broke the cover of the village buildings jogging into the clearing in front of the training area… their next exam hall. It seemed that most of the aspirants had gathered and their purple haired instructor was currently embroiled in some kind of intimidation campaign against a weird looking grass-nin.

"Alright then! It seems like most of you are here! My name as I told you sorry pieces of shit yesterday is Mitarashi Anko. It is my personal responsibility to ensure that as few of you as possible survive the ordeal that we are about to inflict on your collective asses. Instructions are simple; each team is given a gate and a map that corresponds to the location of two scrolls. Your objective is to collect both scrolls and return to the tower at the center before seven days. However each scroll location on the map is designated to two teams. This test is both a race and a battle, if another team has already picked up a given scroll you must track them down and obtain the scroll at all costs… Anything goes."

The genin had begun to look around as Anko explained the format for the examination. It was a test of not only their fighting ability but also their tracking, evasion, and ability to remain calm under pressure, if the previous exams purpose had been to weed out those unable to use subterfuge, this one's was to ascertain their ability to accomplish missions faced with numerous unknowns.

Sasuke mused to himself as he heard the explanation. If they had simply given out one scroll to each team at the beginning of the exercise they could have used Hinata's Byakugan to target one team with the scroll they required, as it was they had a map and no idea of which two teams they would face in a battle for survival… interesting. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Naruto wince suddenly slapping one arm to his forehead and rubbing his nose and eyes with the other as if to clear them of some obstruction.

"What's wrong dobe?" Not quite concerned but hoping that Naruto in his stupidity had not found a way to lessen their chances of victory in the upcoming slug fest.

"Nothing I'm, fine" Naruto replied with what seemed to be an attempt at his trade mark grin, but rather came out as a sort of pained grimace.

"You don't look fine…" Hinata injected suddenly, "But what do I care just don't slow us down."

"Yea slow poke don't slow us down." Sasuke decided to add for good measure.

Naruto rolled his pained eyes

"Hai, Hai, Hai I would say something about being stronger, more resilient, AND having more chakra than the two of you but that would just be boasting now wouldn't it?" The blurring in his eyes receded to a dull ache at the back of his head, something was definitely wrong with him."

"_Find anything new fox?"_

"_**Yes actually, I was waiting for you to ask, it seems someone has laid several genjutsu on you interfering with your body coordination, eyesight, basically your whole physical attributes. You won't even be able to draw on your chakra as easily as before."**_

"_What the fuck!!! Who would??" _Naruto happened to glance across the clearing to see a certain pink haired girl with a knowing smile on her lips wink at him and blow him a kiss, before turning to whisper in her dog accompanied companion's ear who watched the exchange with an expression of jealousy on his face. He smiled however at whatever she said and the team proceeded to the stall where they were handing out the maps.

"_I'm gonna kill that bitch! I swear I'll smash her into soooo many pieces with silence!!"_

"_**Calm down Naruto… if you attack here you run the risk of disqualification. Unfortunately since we merged our chakra it is not possible for me to send a spike of my chakra into your mind, flushing your system so to speak."**_

Naruto by now had calmed down a bit though he still threw baleful glances Sakura's way. His teammates noticed this, but decided not to comment on his odd… to say the least behavior.

"_That's cool I'll just do it myself."_

"_**No!! That girl is very clever, she has set the whole thing up so that if you dispel one without at the same time dispelling the others all of the genjutsu affecting your abilities will double in potency."**_

"_Damn, you mean like Kakashi did with… way back with that bell test?"_

"_**Precisely, one false move on your part could result in you making the situation even worse. As it is I have sensed that the genjutsus should time out within the next two days."**_

"_Yea but how-"_

"Naruto!!" Hinata's sharp call brought him out of his reverie. His body had been on autopilot, walking with his teammates to collect their map and now waiting outside of their designated area.

"Have you heard a word I just said?" Naruto could only shake his head sheepishly while Hinata gave him what must have been her most ice cold look yet.

"I sensed the presence of… someone, definitely a ninja back at our confrontation before the first exam. The person must have been very skilled, I could not break through their genjutsu even with my byakugan active."

"Serious?" Naruto had realized the importance of this discussion. "Someone powerful with an interest in the exams… probably unknown to or opposing Konoha unless why use a genjutsu for complete concealment."

"Precisely" Hinata replied, "Just be careful in there alright?" Her expression softening ever so slightly, so slightly in fact that only her teammates would have been able to recognize the change.

"That goes for you too Sasuke."

"I assumed as much, though I prefer to let you worry about this invisible boogeyman while I focus on the task at hand."

"Mann why do you have to be this way Sasuke, I simply fail to understand." Naruto injected in an attempt to hide the fresh bout of pain that assaulted his vision.

Sasuke simply smirked, and they waited in a companionable enough silence for Anko to announce the beginning of the exam.

"On your marks… Go!" came the yell as close to 48 genin rushed into the forest of death.

* * *

**Some perplexing developments part two**

Naruto took a sip from his canteen as the rain poured down around them, bouncing off the foliage of the heavily sheltered clearing. They had taken positions around the first of their scrolls. Lying visible in a tube on a tree stump in a small clearing at the northern end of the forest, their other objective was all the way south so they had to hope that the other team would come to the position quickly, fall for the bait and allow them to set off in pursuit of their other scroll if all went to plan. They had ascertained that it was far better to wait here, leaving the scroll be as a trap to take out the first team. That way there would be no ninja's on their trail ready to pounce after they fought to acquire the last piece to their puzzle.

The migraines assaulting Naruto's sight and sanity had worsened till he felt like there was a drum beating a constant tattoo in the back of his head. Worse still his connection to Kyuubi had become even more tenuous, even with his hand on wounded silence. At this point he supposed that whatever genjutsu Sakura had managed to lay on him, he still couldn't figure out when she had done it, would only get worse before dissipating. As it was he hoped this was the worst it would get. The hours he had spent on Jiraiya's pain dealer the only reason he would even consider performing jutsu in his current state.

To compound matters the technique had begun to affect his sense of balance and he estimated that at best he would be able to fight at 50 percent of his potential. He still had not informed his teammates of his worsening condition afraid that they might see him as a liability. As it was he was glad that they were still operating at peak efficiency.

Suddenly he sensed a motion to his right and above. An enemy ninja! On the same tree and a branch higher, he had not noticed Naruto thanks to peace. Naruto had learnt overtime that channeling his chakra into the bandolier could have surprising results. Currently peace had sprouted and wrapped him up in foliage resembling a gillie suit. Naruto silently brought out a single kunai ready to surge up and slit the offending ninja's throat if he noticed his presence. Thankfully he didn't signaling the all clear as he and his two companions jumped down into the clearing… where Sasuke and Hinata were waiting.

Sasuke had used some chameleon like jutsu he had most likely copied off of Kakashi to take on the appearance of grass, stretched out on the turf right in front of the tree stump on which rested their scroll with his katana already drawn back ready to strike the moment the first of their enemies got within his range. Hinata on the other hand had used a water jutsu when it started to rain.

Naruto had noticed her form the seals and whisper out **"Suiton: Sho-ro Kamigami" (Water Style: Crying Gods)** as the rain fell her body seemed to become almost insubstantial. Because he had seen her location when she performed the jutsu he could almost make out the outline of her form though it appeared as if the rain was falling in that spot like any other.

Naruto and Sasuke knew that the Hyuuga as a rule almost exclusively used their jyuuken and related techniques. As a result they could not help but express interest concerning the identity of her teacher who till date neither of them had, had the pleasure of meeting.

The three ninja, from the rain village, judging by their appearance approached the scroll cautiously.

Suddenly Sasuke surged to his feet aiming a vicious sword strike at the throat of the closest ninja. The man however reacted well jumping back quickly even as Sasuke's weapon parted the air directly in front of his throat. His comrades immediately broke to the sides to circle Sasuke one to the left the other to the right. The man himself kept hopping backwards while blazing through hand seals.

"_Too slow" _Sasuke thought as he settled into a weird position crouching forward on his toes, one hand on his katana now sheathed on his back. Bringing his free hand into a seal in front of his face, Sharingan blazing he whispered. **"Katon: Idaten" (technique: swift running heavenly warrior) **Two powerful bursts of chakra hit the ground directly beneath his feet, gauging the ground and propelling him forward at inhumane speed. He passed the warrior before he could finish his sealing, sword snaking out to claim the man's head, reversing in mid-air as he passed him he planted his feet on a tree trunk and once again blasted off, bark shattering from the force of his propulsion technique, blue chakra still haloing his feet.

The two surviving ninja had quickly wizened up to his antics, he was fast as hell but as with any technique there were limitations. The fact that his chakra had become physically manifest due to the technique suggested a high chakra burn; also he could only travel in one direction at a time. Jumping aside and out of harms way they watched him once again plant his feet into a tree trunk on the opposite side of the small clearing. Rather than take off again though he cancelled his technique and ran up vertically into the tree, erasing his presence in an instant.

The two ninja eased up against each other until they were back to back, eying the clearing warily and rotating slowly in one spot to keep as much of the surrounding forest within their combined view as possible. The quick death of their squad leader had put them on instant edge. One of them took out a kunai while the other began to surreptitiously form hand seals.

Hinata meanwhile was slowly stalking forward, moving at a sedate pace to ensure that they did not suddenly see the outline of her body in the rain. Her camouflaging jutsu was still active though it took a fair bit of her concentration to keep the technique going even as she readied her cat's claw to claim an eye.

Naruto, still perched on his tree saw the ninja with the kunai but unfortunately for him, without Hinata's byakugan did not realize the other ninja was in the process of performing a jutsu. He leapt off of the tree high into the sky hoping to perform his trademark entry attack. At the apex of his leap he faced downwards readying wounded silence as the earth seemed to come hurtling towards his fast accelerating, streamlined, and still unnoticed form. Uncharacteristically he felt a sensation of vertigo as the blood rushed from his head due to the speed of his descent. Pulling his mace in a two handed grip he was still 30 meters above the two unsuspecting nin when one of them activated some kind of technique. Suddenly the four umbrella's they had strapped to their backs launched off of them, two to the sides and two upwards.

Rotating, the once harmless, now deadly umbrellas began to spit out chakra enhanced senbon needles in every direction, shredding the forest as they whistled through the clearing.

Naruto saw the on coming wall of projectiles aiming to turn his still aerial and descending form into a pin cushion. He tried to form a batsu-bunshin without any hand seals, a feat that he had yet to execute consistently even without the genjutsu wrapped around his body. As it was he came up with nothing, pain blossoming within his insides as if to chide him for attempting what he could barely do at peak efficiency while under the influence of Sakura's web. Pulling his knees up to chest level and ducking his head behind his arms, Kyuubi held vertically in front of him he felt the pain of numerous senbon piercing his arms and legs as he hurtled to the ground.

"_Damn, I can't land on my face that would be bad." _twisting his body just in time after he had weathered the storm of senbon he landed heavily on his back, the impact forcefully expelling the air from his lungs.

The ninja with the kunai saw the blond and now revealed form of Naruto crash heavily to the ground, the weapon grasped in his arms forcefully jolted from his grip. He pounced forward, leaving the security of his teammate and hoping to plunge the kunai still within his grip into this enemy's heart and even the odds a little.

Hinata who had been forced into some of the most body defying contortions of her life so far sprinted forward to intercept the ninja about to leap on Naruto, her camouflage forgotten.

As his arm came down to administer the final blow a frail looking girl, suddenly materialized from the rain in front of him, parrying his kunai blow she struck at his windpipe with her free arm. He brought his arms up into a guard only to yell out in pain when 5 claws burst all the way through his forearm, spraying his own blood on his face. Still screaming he wrapped his free hand around the offending claws even as the girl attempted to pull away. His partner was approaching quickly and if he could immobilize this girl.

His maneuver had not shocked Hinata in the slightest; this was not the first time an enemy grabbed her claws in an attempt to hold her still. The techniques taught to her by one eye were not evolved for extremely close combat but she was still a Hyuuga, and she still knew jyuuken. Stepping forward rather than attempting to retreat further she slipped her hand in under the nin's arms and up forcefully in a stiff fingered jyuuken strike to his throat, her chakra shutting down his tenketsu, unnecessarily as the force of the blow to his solar per plexus killed him instantly. The other ninja was still advancing on Hinata's turned back only for two pale arms to shoot out of the ground in front of him, pulling him under and burying his entire body except for his head. The last thing he heard was the whistle of the sword strike that followed, Sasuke collecting his second head of the day.

"Oy dobe, what the hell is going on with you?" Sasuke sounded shocked and angry, watching Naruto as he got to his knees only to start retching, throwing up into the ground directly in front of him.

"Aww crap that is sooo disgusting!" He looked away crinkling his nose at the smell as Naruto continued to throw up, absently throwing a middle finger in Sasuke's general direction.

Hinata meanwhile had collected their scroll of heaven, tucking it into one voluminous sleeve as she strode back towards them.

"We need to bury the bodies, Naruto what is wrong with your chakra system? I've been checking for a while it seems... weird."

Naruto who by now had finished throwing up felt slightly better, though embarrassed at his performance, or lack thereof in their first battle of the examination.

The rain had not ceased during the battle and it continued to pour down even as he spoke.

"Hinata-chan… what did I tell you about checking out my body with your byakugan… naughty girl I should spank you."

"Shut up Naruto, this isn't the time for games, if something is wrong you need to tell us so we can plan accordingly."

"Hai Hai I know." He said pouting slightly "Well I was hoping I could deal with it but evidently not, that pink haired bitch laid a couple genjutsu on me, which for various reasons I cannot risk dispelling at the moment. It should dispel eventually though"

Hinata fell silent, while Sasuke seemed to be smiling to himself slightly.

"Go on and say it bastard I know you want to."

"Nah nothing to say except we will cover you till your back to your pathetic best."

"Oh really, you are not gonna tell me how much I suck?"

"Nah I think you realize that already." This last said as he and Hinata began to bury the bodies. When he felt able Naruto rose to help them, disgustingly at least to his mind, Sasuke had cut off an ear apiece from his two kills. He had started collecting ears a while back and Kakashi had chosen not to discourage him viewing it as a coping mechanism on his part. Dealing with the death he caused by turning his enemies into trophies.

As they launched themselves into the trees, heading south this time Naruto felt a wave of vertigo which nearly caused him to drop. Sasuke noticed.

"Oh yea dobe."

"What bastard"

"You suck"

* * *

A/N

Jutsu list:

**Sakura Kichigai: Currently active on Naruto along with other dehabillitating genjutsu, this jutsu causes temporary insanity when activated, strength of the jutsu rises achieving full strength on the seventh day after it has been implanted but dispelling of its own volition with no adverse effects after the seventh day.**

**Katon: Idaten: Used by Sasuke, converts his chakra into flame like propellant on his feet, used in cunjunction with his sword fighting ability to quickly kill enemies. High rate of chakra burn.**

**Suiton: Sho-ro Kamigami: Used by Hinata, essentially turns her invisible, can only be used in the rain, gives the appearance of rain falling through her body.**

Word count: 3893

I will be attempting to get the word count up as we go along. However I felt that at this point it is more important for me to deliver speedy updates than to write a lot. Till next time

Darklighter


	16. Chapter 16: When dogs meet demons

"Human Speech"

"**Demon or Summon Speech"**

"_Human thoughts"_

"_**Demon or summon thoughts"**_

Disclaimer: I bet you all wish I owned Naruto

Chapter 16: **The difference between you and I**

"Though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death I fear no evil, for I am the meanest son of a bitch in the valley."

-From the memoirs of Uzumaki Naruto

* * *

Sasuke examined the single footprint in the mud at the base of the waterfall. Hinata and Naruto had gone into the small cavern hidden by the crashing torrent of water flowing from above. They like him were searching for clues leading to the location of the team they hunted… and the scroll they needed to possess.

"_Judging from these tracks…" _He looked up and to the right, the indent in the ground before him indicated…

"Naruto! Hinata!"

They came out of the cavern at his call.

"There are a few footprints in here!" Naruto shouted down to him, cupping his hands over his mouth so the sound travelled over the crashing noise of the waterfall behind him.

"It looks like the scroll was in here, it's gone now though."

"Obviously" Hinata said under her breath by his side, Naruto shot her a look and a smile it had taken a day and a half to get all the way here from the other side of the vast training area and during this time Naruto had recovered from the genjutsu trap Sakura had laid on him.

"Well obviously its obvious to someone as amazing as you my dear but I thought our bastard friend would need it pointed out. He's not nearly as perceptive as he makes out with that Sharingan of his."

"I heard that dobe."

"That's because I wanted you to teme." Naruto shouted as he sprung down the side of the waterfall, leaping quickly and efficiently from one jutting boulder to another until he skidded to a halt in front of Sasuke, splashing water all over him as he did so.

"Argh! Why you-!" One hand going reflexively to the sword strapped to his back.

"Quit it Sasuke! You know he is just trying to rile you up."

Sasuke had to visibly calm himself down, this due especially to the irritating grin Naruto had plastered on his face.

"Naruto I appreciate that you are happy to be back to your usual self but please refrain from irritating our teammate." Hinata said this in an uncharacteristically soft tone surprising Naruto so much that he sat on his ass in the water goggling at her.

"Sasuke did you hear that! She sounded sweet!"

"And you are implying that I usually sound??" The icy tone was back, coupled with an eyebrow imperiously arched.

"Ahh that's more like it." Naruto sighed happily as he clambered back to his feet.

"I was starting to dig the whole cold persona, good thing its still around."

"Sasuke-teme, what did you find." His voice was serious again, one minute a playful child and the next their serious team leader. Hinata knew, and even Sasuke would grudgingly admit that Naruto was a natural leader. His infectious energy when channeled properly inspiring his teammates.

They had both, in their distinct fashions worried over him when he was operating under Sakura's genjutsu. Not only due to his reduced fighting capability but more due to the psychological blow his inability to remedy the situation seemed to have fostered. Now though with him acting normally they had expelled some of their tense energy, though Hinata noticed from his body language that he had not quite recovered full confidence in himself and his abilities.

"Finally you get to the point." Sasuke grumbled

"Judging from this print I found they went…." He closed his eyes for a second, "That way!" this last declaration said pompously… even for an Uchiha. He was pointing at a copse of trees to the west.

"Hmm" Naruto had one hand on his chin, his traditional thinking posture gleaned off of numerous interactions with Mikio. "That's not the direction of the tower, which means that they still haven't collected their second scroll."

"You think we should head towards the tower and intercept whoever tries to come through with an earth scroll? I'm getting tired of this chasing game." Hinata interjected suddenly.

"Nah, I bet lots of teams are banking on doing just that, besides I think… pass me that scroll for a second." Hinata complied tossing the scroll over, snatching it deftly from the air Naruto began to examine it a querying expression on his face.

'Ahh!! I was right!" He exclaimed suddenly while examining the bottom of the scroll, "if you look here it has Konoha 7 and Rain 11 printed on the bottom" His teammates huddled in close to him, seeing the spots he indicated.

"Probably part of this test is to determine our ability to follow orders to the letter."

"You mean teams who don't turn in their assigned scrolls will be disqualified or something?" It was more a statement than a question on Sasuke's part; it made sense what was that sensei was always saying? Look underneath the underneath or something like that.

"Precisely" Naruto took it as a question. "I suggest that we trail the other team, hopefully catching up to them before their battle, wait for them to fight and then take the scroll we need off of whoever wins."

"Works for me." Hinata turned her back on them and began striding for the copse of trees Sasuke had indicated earlier. Leaping into the branches certain both her teammates were following she activated her byakugan just as they landed on the same bough as her.

Bringing her hands into a seal she focused her chakra just like her sensei had taught her. Rather than using her byakugan to see in 360 degrees she focused all her eyesight forward therefore extending the range at which she could perceive chakra signatures. Though she could not see her quarry she sensed three vague signatures about 2 miles in front of them.

"I've found them, let's go"

"GATSUUGA!!" Team 7 watched from the tree tops as Sakura's Inuzuka companion launched himself in a swirling tornado of force at the enemy ninja, from the sound judging by his headband, the foreign warrior stood his ground his arms held in front of him, fingers splayed. Through the aid of her byakugan Hinata saw the chakra swirling within his body and suddenly shooting out of his open palms. It manifested as a shockwave of wind and force, meeting the Inuzuka head on and changing the direction of his turbulent spin, sending him whirling to clatter heavily against the trunk of a great oak, part of a ring of trees that surrounded this clearing. The Aburame meanwhile had summoned a seething mass of black insects from his voluminous sleeves, filling the clearing with the eerily sinister buzzing of many beating wings. Said insects dived, darted and swarmed around another sound ninja with sleeves almost as voluminous as Shino's. He was constantly prying for openings in Shino's bug defence while at the same time ensuring that as few of the chakra sucking leeches as possible attached themselves to his body.

Naruto's eyes where drawn above all past the din and clatter of the more forceful battles to a quiet section of the glade where Sakura and another kunoichi stood facing each other. Completely silent hands drawn into their respective seals of concentration, Naruto knew enough about genjutsu to know that a battle between two users was often almost entirely fought on a psychological level. While there may be no outward signs of their conflict only Kami knew what mental tortures they were endeavoring to inflict upon each other. Suddenly both girls shrieked, the sound ninja clutching her head in her arms while trying to gauge out her own eyes. Sakura meanwhile was clutching the side of her neck from the side of which blood was squirting out at an alarming rate.

Sasuke's eyes had been fast enough to follow this particular exchange, just as Sakura succeeded in trapping the unknown kunoichi in a genjutsu the girl had responded in a last ditch attempt to break the girl's concentration by aiming a senbon at her aorta. Sakura was in pain as evidenced by her brief scream, but what was truly impressive was that she maintained enough concentration to not only keep her current genjutsu going but maliciously enough cast another one on the poor girl redoubling her torment. Clutching a hand to the side of her still bleeding neck she retreated from the battlefield, but not before quickly robbing the girl who evidently was carrying the other teams' scrolls.

Her teammates moved to try and protect her from Sakura's thieving intentions but Shino sent a cloud of his bugs densely packed in between them and her. Walking through THAT would undoubtedly drain them of the vast majority if not all of their chakra. He had no way of knowing however that there were watchers in the trees around him. Hinata on Naruto's signal detached herself from the group, and using her byakugan tracked the retreating Sakura. Naruto and Sasuke on the other hand decided to make their presence known. Jumping down into the clearing they immediately changed the dynamics of the still raging tussle between the four genin. Both sets of ninja ceased their conflict to assess this new possible threat.

Kiba could smell the fear emanating off of Akamaru, the white dog now balanced on his head as he crouched facing the pair who had made a sudden appearance in the clearing. Though both of them wore Konoha headbands his teeth felt on edge, almost as if there was an invisible pressure emanating from them and grinding down his very bones. He knew from description that these were the infamous 'battle' team, a group of genin for whom this examination was in all likelihood simply a formality. Shino had also withdrawn to a position closer to Kiba, he hoped that Sakura was….. Sakura! There were only two of them in the clearing! Where was their third teammate?

"Kiba," Shino's low voice interrupted his thoughts "Most likely their teammate has gone after Sakura and the scrolls… I doubt they will allow us to pursue… we must fight… or escape"

Naruto stood with one hand on mace, Sasuke by his side. He was facing the two Konoha ninja while Sasuke was closer to the pair from the sound. They needed to buy Hinata some time to get the scroll they needed off of that Sakura bitch. As a result they had to engage these four knuckle heads two on one apiece, should be interesting.

"Bravo, bravo gentlemen!" Naruto called out in his loudest most irritating voice. "We were enjoying your little melee so much that we got all excited, see my friend? he almost jizzed himself!"

Sasuke clenched his teeth slightly. He knew that Naruto couldn't help throwing the occasional barb his way. He had yet to realize however that his teammate's purpose was not limited to making his life as difficult as possible, rather like any natural born leader Naruto knew what was needed to bring out his compatriots peak performance. In Sasuke's case a little anger did wonders.

Kiba had taken up a defensive position during this mini tirade, Shino had flashed him the handsign to break and regroup on his command. They would leave these two to deal with the sound ninja while they went after Sakura. Shino flashed his fingers in Kiba's direction, the signal to proceed.

"Gatsuuga!!" Launching himself towards the still animated blond while Akamaru scampered off into the brush, he would buy them a little time. Shino had already started his retreat and after this attack he would drop a few smoke bombs and make good his own escape.

As always during battle time seemed to slow for Naruto. By no means on the same scale as Sasuke-teme must surely experience with the sharingan, this was simply the effect of adrenaline… albeit the adrenaline produced by a hanyou. A feral grin spreading on his face he readied silence and waited till the last second before stepping to the side and drawing the weapon in one smooth move. Careful not to pour too much chakra into the demonic weapon… after all he didn't want to kill a fellow Konoha nin, he swung with all his force at the still approaching cyclone of force that was Kiba.

From his vantage point Sasuke idly noted the collision between Naruto's chakra infused weapon and Kiba's chakra infused spin, Naruto won. There was a thunderclap of force as Naruto swung his weapon like a baseball bat sending it careening into the hapless Kiba. Luckily for the young genin the power generated by his own momentum, spin and chakra kept his head from being reduced to a bloody pulp. As it was Sasuke's sharingan enhanced vision could easily make out Naruto's chakra overwhelming Kiba's torque and sending him crashing into the brush.

Even as he sent Kiba sailing away, Naruto out of the corner of his eye saw Shino making good his escape. Rather than stopping his motion he continued going into a spin of his own, revolving two times while pumping as much chakra as he could into Kyuubi he released his demonic partner, nearly falling over from the force of her flight. She arced through the air, deceptively calmly before she hit the treeline… and shattered it. Branches, leaves, tree trunks, grass everything within a 80 meter radius of her point of impact was blown away by the torrent of vile chakra that literally seethed out of out protagonist's weapon. Shino and Akamaru who had begun to make good their escape were denuded of their cover as they found themselves out in the open in a newly, violently extended clearing.

"Going somewhere?" The Cheshire grin was back. His weapon stuck in a tiny crater between them at the point of its impact.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey people... its been a hell of a long week hasn't it? Just kidding, I know I'm late on this one, actually there was gonna be much more to this chapter but I felt bad about keeping yall hanging for so long that I decided to do it in two parts... more or less. Not gonna give anything away now but the next chaper should be hot. I'm also going through the old chapters I hope to improve the grammer, maybe add a couple of scenes... nothing dramatic. Mostly just want to rectify the problem with the ages as to be honest its really bugging me. Anyway till next time**

**Darklighter**


	17. Chapter 17: When dogs meet demons II

**A/N**

In my humble opinion this is one of my best chapters yet, it is also one of my longer chapters so I'm expecting my review count to hit the 300 mark…… seriously! I'm also going to be busy with university write ups so probably no chapter for a little while I'm afraid. I've edited up to chapter 6 so far so bear with me, that process will be finished gradually.

"Human Speech"

"**Demon or Summon Speech"**

"_Human thoughts"_

"_**Demon or Summon thoughts"**_

Disclaimer: See every other disclaimer on this site… insert favorite.

Chapter 17: **When Dogs meet Demons II**

* * *

Kinuta Dosu measured the sword clad ninja standing before him and his remaining teammate Zaku. The boy didn't seem to be paying them any attention watching instead his crimson clad, loud speaking companion.

"_He fits the description_." Dosu thought to himself, black hair, katana, and a fan crest on his shirt's collar. This was Uchiha Sasuke, the genin his master had dispatched his team to kill over the course of the examinations. They had planned to find and eliminate him after securing their own progression to the next round, but this was a golden opportunity, that could not be missed.

One thing bothered him though; he hadn't heard the Uchiha or his companion until they had jumped into the clearing, normally-

KABOOOM!!

Dosu clapped his off arm to his ear in pain as his eyes widened in shock and his body was pushed backwards by a sudden thunderclap of force and wind, flying vegetation peppered his face and obstructed his eye sight as his mind initially failed to comprehend what had just transpired.

Tornado boy had launched himself at the blond haired ninja who was accompanying the Uchiha; the result of the boy's use of his weapon had shattered the tree line exposing his fleeing opponents.

He heard a slight shuffling to his right and glanced at his teammate, Zaku had involuntarily taken a step backwards; his own hands held slightly forward in a defensive posture, his eyes firmly glued on the blond ninja, he didn't seem to have realized that the other boy was the Uchiha they were after. Dosu glanced back to where the Uchiha was standing… he was gone; swirling leaves the only indication of his passage.

Sasuke had been keeping one eye on the pair from the sound while he watched Naruto's budding battle. He hadn't batted an eyelid when he saw Naruto expand the clearing with his vile chakra; he had seen it all before. He did however notice sudden hesitation in the demeanor of the guy with holes in the palms of his hands.

"_Chance" _he thought to himself as he molded his chakra for a relatively simple, but when applied correctly, useful technique. _**"Konoha-Shunshin"**_

Dosu realized what was happening just in time to alert Zaku. "Behind you ZAKU!" he started moving forward belatedly as what happened next seemed to transpire in slow motion before his very eyes.

The Uchiha's red eyes seemed to bore into Zaku's soul as the young sound-nin managed to turn and train his left hand on the speeding Uchiha; he let out a small focused stream of air whose intensity would punch through the quickly approaching enemy's guts like a fist through paper. That didn't happen, putting on a small burst of speed Sasuke skipped lightly to his right while drawing his katana, the breeze generated in the aftermath of Zaku's blast ruffled his hair as he brought his sword down in a sweet strike, severing the boy's still outstretched left hand at the wrist.

His evasive movement had also brought him closer to the oncoming Dosu, planting his now bloodied sword back in its scabbard as he launched himself into the air, he span thrice, generating momentum and bringing his chakra infused right leg down on Dosu's head.

Dosu's eyes could barely keep up with the speed of the Uchiha's attack, but he instinctively managed to bring his melody arm up into an overhead guard, despite this he felt his knees buckle under the crushing weight of the blow.

Zaku's continuous scream was background noise, the sound reaching his acute ears even as he flexed his knees forcefully and pushed upwards, launching the Uchiha off of his hand and into the air while at the same time channeling chakra into his melody arm and sending a blast of sound waves directly at the enemy above.

Sasuke felt the boy launch him further upwards and smirked slightly to himself. _"Mistake" _flipping open the ninja pouch at his side he brought out two kunai he had prepared earlier. There was a bit of wire extended in between, further attached to another wire with a weighted ball which he slipped between his teeth. Throwing the kunai in two angled trajectories they curled around the ninja below him, trapping him and implanting themselves in the ground to his left and right.

Blazing through several hand seals he called out the name of his clan's prized fire technique. **"**_**Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu!!" **_

Zaku was kneeling on the forest floor in tears clutching his new stump, blood was gushing out of his hand to nourish the soil and he felt the first effects of shock beginning to set in.

He watched in horror through his sobs as the black-haired boy trapped Dosu in ninja wire and then sent scorching hot flames running along it to wreath his comrade in flames. The screams of his childhood companion were enough to ferment the anger building at the loss of his hand.

As the lust for revenge reared itself within his battered consciousness he scrambled to his feet. Bringing both his bleeding stump and his still complete arm to bear on the still aerial enemy, he prepared one last attack using all of his remaining chakra. He would blow their tormentor to kingdom come!

* * *

Hinata smiled slightly to herself as the pink haired girl crashed through the brush. She wasn't as clumsy as a normal person, obviously, but it was apparent that her focus on the mental aspects of the ninja profession meant she was out of her element in this lush landscape.

Perched on a bough above the girl she watched as her quarry gradually came to a halt, peering around the undergrowth as if looking to spot potential opponents. _"A proper ninja should always look up."_ She mused to herself as she watched the girl rest her back against the very tree she was perched on, and take stock of her situation.

Sakura slid to the forest floor still leaning against the tree. Her teammates had arranged to meet her here and her neck hurt like a bitch. Bringing out some medical gauze from her ninja pouch she proceeded to bind it against her neck when suddenly a shadow from above loomed over her.

Hinata smiled slightly to herself yet again as the girl finally noticed her presence, she scrambled to her feet launching a kunai at the black haired girl glued to the side of the tree above her. Hinata caught the projectile effortlessly and threw it back at the girl, a deceptively elegant snap of the wrist that nonetheless sent the kunai streaming back at the pink haired kunoichi, drawing a thin line along the other side of her neck.

Sakura's eyes grew large in fear as she scrambled backwards away from the looming Hyuuga; she brought her hands into seals as the Hyuuga leapt down on to the forest floor.

"_No way out of it, I have to use that technique" _Sakura could tell almost instinctively that this girl posed a danger towards her very life.

"_**Magen: Jubaku Satsu!"**_ This was the strongest technique her sensei had taught her till date, and it drained her chakra at an alarming rate. She could only keep the tree binding death active for a couple of minutes at most but it should be enough to dispose of this nuisance.

Hinata stood stock still her byakugan still active. The girl's physical body had disappeared from her sight, but her chakra network was like the beacon of a lighthouse in a dark sea before her eyes. She noticed several insubstantial threads of chakra forming at her feet and taking the appearance of roots. Because her mind gave her empirical evidence that what was transpiring was genjutsu it could not bind her. This was the power of a Hyuuga.

Although her training with Mikio was her main focus, her oblivious father still insisted that Hinata continued her instruction in the way of the gentle fist whenever possible. Though she was not as proficient in the style as her sibling Hanabi or her cousin Neji Hinata knew enough to cause most Chuunin trouble.

Sakura crept up behind the girl who was standing stock still; she knew the technique had worked when her opponent started pulling on her leg as if to free it from the non existent plant roots entrapping her.

Grinning in the joy of victory she stepped forward kunai in hand, ready to kill the now harmless girl in front of her. To her shock when she got within 5 meters the girl ceased her struggling and instead assumed a taijutsu stance, palms held facing outwards.

"It's too late" Hinata called out as the now confused girl began to backpedal. "You can't run from a Hyuuga's eyes!"

"_**Hakke Rokuj**__**ūyon Shō!"**_"Two strikes!" stepping past her defence and into striking range, slamming shut two of the tenketsu on her chest. "Four strikes!" now Sakura was driven backwards under the relentless rain of blows. "Eight strikes! sixteen strikes!, thirty-two strikes!" Sakura idly wondered to herself if the pain was going to end. It felt as if her chakra pathways were filled with molten lava as the girl before her continued to pummel her body. "Sixty-four strikes!" The force with which Hinata executed this last segment of the technique lifted Sakura's body into the air, blows from below keeping her airborne until finally, mercifully, the technique ended.

Hinata let out a deep breath as she stopped her technique. Sakura's bruised body was lying at her feet, and the girl appeared to have lost consciousness due to the force with which Hinata had executed the last sixty-four strikes.

Ever since she had discovered the genjutsu trap the bitch had laid on her beloved she had been seething with anger, it had taken most of her willpower not to execute her technique while wearing her claws. As it was she still had a burning desire to cause further harm to the girl lying before her.

Suppressing her emotions she quickly frisked down the motionless genin sprawled before her finding the three scrolls she carried. Extracting the earth scroll which had their team's digits inscribed on it she pocketed the other two as well.

She had noticed a stream 300 meters to the north, and just because Kakashi sensei had requested that they refrained from killing Konoha-nin didn't mean that she had to let this bitch pass the examination.

* * *

Shino pushed up his glasses as he straightened his posture, facing the grinning blond. Akamaru let out an anguished yip and darted over to his stricken master, Shino took careful stock of the situation, the sound ninja had engaged the other boy and Kiba was only now beginning to stir, it was only him for now. He raised his arms as he faced the still grinning boy. Summoning his bugs from within his robes, he sent some skittering over the forest floor, while others hovered in the air between him and his opponent.

"Bugs eh?" Naruto's already mammoth grin widened perceptibly. "I'm sorry my friend but I'm the worst possible match up for you."

Shino didn't deign to reply, instead sending a swarm of his insects to encircle the still stationary blonde. He was mildly surprised when instead of retreating, the boy bit his own thumb slamming his palm on to the ground.

"**Kuchiyose no jutsu!" **To Shino's consternation the boy became surrounded in a growing plume of smoke which gradually dissipated, revealing him sitting cross legged on a…. toad!!

"Meet my very good friend… Gamatatsu! "The yellowish toad perked up upon hearing its name, "Naruto-sama! Do you have snacks for me?!" The creature's voice irritated Shino's ears and he felt an uncommon wave of emotion sweeping through his blood as he faced his clan's most feared enemy.

The fourth Hokage was not revered in the secret history of his clan, and neither was the Sannin Jiraiya. Their penchant for summoning these…. foul creatures had made it close to impossible for the Aburame clan to work in tandem with them. In point of fact the clan head under the fourth's reign had been so driven by mere emotion after one of the bastard's toads decimated a swarm he had been developing for years, that he committed suicide.

"You see all that Gamatatsu?" Naruto indicated the insects still swarming around Shino and approaching him. "It's all yours!"

A greedy gleam entered the toad's eyes as it surveyed the precious scene. Food everywhere! A pink tongue spat out of its suddenly open mouth scooping up a full third of the bugs headed in Naruto's direction.

Shino's eyes widened slightly in fear as he saw the number of his warriors decimated by that one attack, he began to pull his bugs back only for the tongue to shoot out yet again, more of his loyal soldiers lost to the creature's insatiable appetite. Throwing caution to the wind he sent the remainder of his troops directly above and around the enemy, instructing them to attack at once.

Kiba gradually came to as Akamaru persistently licked his face; he stroked the dog as his eyes opened. Initially his vision was still blurry as he peered across the clearing… as his mind began to focus bile rose in his throat as he processed the scene. Shino's bugs had enveloped what looked to be a… frog? They were draining it of its chakra even as the creature rolled a disgusting pink tongue across its own body scooping them up, Shino himself was engaged in a taijutsu battle with the blond kid from before and losing badly.

"He scrabbled backwards against the tree pushing himself to his feet.

"Akamaru! We have to use that technique, dynamic marking!" The nin-dog caught the urgency in his master's tone and rushed to perform his bidding, bounding forward he leapt into the air and sprayed his urine on the target Kiba had indicated, the toad currently engaging Shino's allies.

Shino barely managed to block yet another swinging clawed fist, when a clone suddenly popped into existence on his left side; the apparition dealt him a clean blow to the skull which sent his shades skittering off his face and him flying through the air. He had the presence of mind however to note Akamaru spraying the vile creature ingesting his allies with his urine. _"Scatter!" _came the silent mental command as he ordered his allies to disengage and disperse. He landed heavily however, cracking his already bashed head on a rock. He tried to stir but the blackness coming for him was irrepressible, Shino lost consciousness.

Akamaru meanwhile had rejoined Kiba, and they both watched the toad, which was swishing its tongue from side to side in the air, still trying to gather up Shino's fleeing allies.

"_Its gonna use most of my chakra bu__t we have no choice, we need as many of Shino's bugs to survive as possible if we are to make it through this exam." _Kiba thought to himself as he flashed through the required seals.

"_**Jinjū Konbi Henge: Sōtōrō**_**!" **He called out; he felt the weird sensation of merging with Akamaru as suddenly a large snarling two headed wolf stood in the clearing eyes locked menacingly on Gamatatsu who was still oblivious to the world trying to gather what few bugs he could as the rest continued to flee back towards the still under assault Shino.

"_**Garōga!"**_Kiba/Akamaru thought in its mindscape as they launched themselves, a powerful tornado, at the now wide eyed Gamatatsu.

Naruto watched with a slight pang of trepidation and guilt as the vicious tornado plowed itself into Gamatatsu at mach speeds. He knew the summon would not die from the attack but it hurt to not be able to do anything to help the loyal creature. As suddenly as it had appeared however the huge wolf dog dissipated, leaving an exhausted Kiba lying face flat on the ground. Gamatatsu was bleeding heavily and only managed a small keening croak before it desummoned itself, heading back to Myobokuzan to lick his wounds.

Suddenly enraged by the injuries caused to his precious summon Naruto turned back towards Shino, the boy seemed to have lost consciousness laid out on the ground. Naruto saw a stone to the side of his head with blood on it; he had hit himself as he fell then.

Looking back towards the boy with the ninja dog he felt the anger in his heart surge again. Though the boy's dog was standing protectively over him growling, Naruto felt no pity as he began to stalk towards him, preparing to deal the final blow.

* * *

As Sasuke landed he felt a sudden wave of vertigo hit him, bile rising in his throat. Thanks to his Sharingan however he managed to notice out of the corner of his eye Zaku's risen form. Acting on pure instinct he rolled forward, just in time as well as a sudden burst of chakra enhanced wind swept through the space he had just occupied.

His maneuver only aggravated his symptoms however as his vision swam and he found it impossible to keep his balance. Sitting heavily on the ground he realized that somehow his inner ear had been severely damaged.

After disposing of the two scrolls in the stream, Hinata set out back to the clearing from which she could hear the clatter of battle. She arrived on the scene only to see Naruto stalking towards her former classmate Kiba, intent to kill written all over his face.

Sasuke on the other hand was crawling along the ground, evidently incapacitated in some way. She noticed the single remaining sound ninja bringing his weaponized arm around to face her teammate. Acting quickly she jumped down from her vantage point in the bough of a tree directly above the boy and landed astride his shoulders. He glanced up in shock just as she grasped his head firmly and twisted, snapping his neck like a twig.

The sudden motion of Hinata's arrival snapped Naruto out of his killing trance.

"_What the hell was that Kyuubi!"_ he thought to himself as he realized what must have happened.

"_**I make no apologies… its only natural for you to feel bloodlust every now and again."**_

"_Yea but we were specifically ordered not to harm Konoha-nin extensively! Also don't act all innocent with me! I know you had something to do with how angry I got just now!"_

The demon's voice boomed in his mindscape with barely repressed anger. _**"Silence kit! The injuries done to our servant merited death!"**_

Naruto sighed slightly to himself. "_Ðon't think this is over fox… we have a lot to talk about."_

"_**Yes we do kit… you're reluctance to accept the reality of your nature for a start! Now is not prudent though, the girl approaches."**_

Naruto muted the link to his tailed beast a bit as Hinata walked over to his position, leading a still disorientated Sasuke by the hand.

"What happened Sasuke-teme? Couple sound-nin too much for you to handle?" Naruto's mood lightened considerably at the prospect of more ammo to use against his irritating teammate.

"Shut the fuck up dobe" Sasuke managed to reply before a fresh bout of retching left him kneeling on the ground, hands splayed on the floor.

Hinata ignored the both of them and instead tossed Naruto the retrieved scroll. "Lets get out of here" She whirled abruptly and started walking in the direction of the tower before speaking again.

"Now if you please… losers!"

Naruto couldn't help but grin at this, possibly the first time that she took part in their banter, subtly reminding him that her arrival stopped him from stepping out of mission parameters and reminding Sasuke that she had saved his ass. Helping Sasuke up with one of his arms thrown across his shoulder he called back. "You're really starting to warm up Ice!"

Akamaru watched as the strange team departed almost as suddenly as they had arrived, A sudden breeze brought the smell of snake to his sensitive nose. Just as he began turning to locate the smell a pale hand stroked his head.

Startled he began to growl before the sheer intent to kill radiated by this being struck him. Whimpering he curled into a ball and closed his eyes, praying to his gods that whatever this **thing **was would go away and leave his master alone.

Smiling at this show of diffidence to his superior might Orochimaru continued to stroke the whining mutt while gazing pensively in the direction of the tower.

"_This… should be very interesting." _He thought to himself as he rose, adjusting his wide brimmed straw hat he absent mindedly threw a kunai at the dog's tail pinning it to the ground. It let out a pleasing yelp as he sank into the ground, his body dissolving into mud.

"_Let the hunt begin." _His long pink tongue shivering excitedly within his mouth.

* * *

**A/N**

You know how I like my cliffhangers…... I was really tempted to go on but I think this way is more fun for me, till next time…

Darklighter


	18. Chapter 18: Then it all went to shit

**A/N**

I had exams and I needed a break from life for a while, plus I am on the path to trying to becoming a published author. Wish me luck with my first original short story.

Enjoy the chapter

Darklighter

"Human Speech"

"**Demon or Summon Speech"**

"_Human thoughts"_

"_**Demon or Summon thoughts"**_

Disclaimer: Naruto is mine!!!!! Muwahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 18: **Then it all went to shit

* * *

**

**Day Five of the Chuunin Exams: Konoha village (Kakashi)**

_His hands grazed lightly across her body, liquid fire sensation leaving a trail outlining his tender caresses. She shivered in pleasure as he began to plant kisses along her neck, tracing a path downwards, his lips running over her breasts and taut stomach, lingering to softly bite each of her nipples in turn and sending yet more electric sensation into her being. Now his head was almost nestled in between her thighs. He licked once, teasingly and she gripped his head tightly, biting her lower lip in anticipation-_

"Kakashi!!!!" The Jonin in question looked up in annoyance from his new limited edition first peek Icha Icha Paradise gold series, Jiraiya had just sent him a copy and the prized work of fiction was yet to hit the store shelves.

"What is it?" He laced the question with enough killing intent to startle the ANBU squad member who was standing before him. She regained her equilibrium almost instantly though and flashed a look of disgust, even through her cat mask, at the book clutched in his hands.

Kakashi was sitting on the railing at the bridge which had informally become his team's meeting spot. Hardly anyone ever came here as the training grounds it led to were no longer popular amongst Konoha Shinobi. They were a superstitious lot, just like any military organization, and the fact that it had been a favored area for the now rogue Orochimaru in his youth had led to its abandonment by most Konoha-nin.

Kakashi was tempted to go back to his novel as the ANBU member before him had yet to deliver whatever message it was she had. Just as he was about to turn his attention back to his prized work of supreme fiction she spoke, probably anticipating his impending action.

"I have been trying to alert you to my presence for 10 minutes now!" Kakashi sighed slightly inwardly; most women viewed his book as mere chauvinist pornography. If only they knew Jiraiya's mission, the education of male society in the proper methods of female pleasure! Feeling slightly aggrieved he shot her a look that somehow conveyed the message, speak or let me return to my reading!

Sensing that he wasn't going to get drawn into an argument where she could bash him for reading pornography in public she let out a hiss of annoyance and continued the message she had been given.

"The Hokage requests your presence in his office immediately. He told me to inform you that delay is NOT an option in this instance." There was a slight smile in her voice as she spoke, everyone in Konoha knew about Kakashi's tardy nature.

Mission complete she leapt off of the railing she was perched on and into the stream below, she moved quickly, and Kakashi soon lost track of her as she leapt into the trees lining the road leading back to the village center. He began to return to his reading but then realized that the Hokage was one of the few ninja in Konoha that could kick his ass for lateness. Sighing yet again he carefully marked his page and stashed his treasure, before blurring from sight in motion so sudden that it would shame most other Jonin.

* * *

**Day Four of the Chuunin Exams (The night before) (Hinata and Naruto)**

Naruto sat on a slab of rock which stretched above the ground, overhanging a depression in the earth within which his teammates slept peacefully. His legs were swinging back and forth over the edge and he absently buffed wounded silence with a cloth even as he stood guard, all of his senses tuned into the surrounding area.

His was the first watch, by far the easiest. Second watch had their sleep interrupted having to wake up and then go back to sleep, whereas the last watch's perception of the day was lengthened because of the extra time spent awake. Even as he contemplated his luck in drawing the first guard he heard a slight scuffling from below.

Senses on alert he started to rise to investigate when he heard someone scrambling up to his position. He altered his grip on silence slightly ready to swing when Hinata's head peeked up over the ledge, her immaculate hands gripping the outcropping of rock. She regarded him for a second with those weird eyes, whose beauty had impressed itself, sneakily on his consciousness over the past year.

What he had once found strange and disconcerting now struck him as a reassuring part of her very essence, he had come to regard those unfathomable pools to be the most captivating part of her physique, and often he felt he could lose himself trying to plunge through their depths.

He watched silently as she pulled herself up on to the ledge, once he would have moved to help her. Over time he had come to realize why that would annoy her, she was a kunoichi more than capable of performing such a basic task. He knew distantly in some part of his mind that he liked her, in a way that was beyond mere friendship. However he still dwelled upon the fixation with status she seemed to possess when he first met her. True she had lightened up considerably over time, but that was due to her respect for him and Sasugay as shinobi, not because she saw in him or as a matter of fact in his deadly teammate the potential for something more than that.

Once bitten twice shy the saying went, though in this case Naruto was not willing to be bitten even once. A part of him really wanted to ask her out, that part of him that refused to regard any goal as unattainable. Though he wasn't conscious of it he had also reached that age where boys and girls begin to notice each other seriously, and as a shinobi, thrown into life and death situations on a weekly basis, his class of person was more aware of the tenuous nature of this mortal coil.

It wasn't unheard of or indeed frowned upon for teammates to form romantic liaisons, only Kami knew how much longer they would still live after all. Yet… he hesitated, partly the fear of rejection and partly the fear of falling even more deeply for her. Whatever it was he wasn't quite ready to take that step and didn't feel he would be able to for quite a while.

Hinata had approached him wordlessly as he mused to himself, perhaps some of what he was thinking showed in his eyes because she blushed slightly as she seated herself next to him. Still wordless they looked out together into the star studded sky. The jewels of heaven winked in and out of view even as they formed a kaleidoscope of light and beauty that only the most heartless of human beings would not find sensual. They remained like that for a while, until suddenly he felt her head come to rest on his shoulder, her body leaning into his.

He tensed slightly initially as she leaned into him, this was new! However he soon relaxed and tentatively brought one arm to coil around her waist… perhaps…

Hinata had noticed a flash of something… heat? In his eyes as she approached, whatever it was it unsettled her, and she felt herself blush even as she took a seat next to him. She had been unable to sleep for some reason, strange nightmare images flitting through her awareness even as she sought the bliss of rest. Now as she sat watching the stars twinkle beautifully in the distance she did not notice as her head was drawn, almost as if by some magnetic force to rest on his shoulder.

Her breath caught in her throat as he tensed, and she suddenly realized what had just happened. The quiet forest around them, and the beauty of the stars above had lulled her into letting down her guard. So much so that even now she had unconsciously leant into the object of her affections. She was about to pull away when she felt the tension suddenly flood out of his posture. Curious she dared to hope, and then wonder as he slowly brought one hand around her waist.

Her heart was beating so rapidly she was amazed that it had not yet burst out of her ribcage, she relaxed slightly however as she sensed his racing pulse through his wrist which was even now draped casually around her, his hand resting lightly, but not in an invasive manner on her upper thigh, he too was on edge! Gathering her tattered courage she dared to place her palm on his crossed knee, even as he pulled her, lightly but insistently closer against his body.

They remained like that for a while, still silent and yet now calm, basking in their new found closeness. Neither fully understood just how the dynamics between them had changed, but for the moment they were content not to worry about that.

"It's my watch" she said finally, breaking the long silence that had stretched between them.

"Hmm" He grunted noncommittally, withdrawing the hand that he had slipped around her waist reluctantly, and re crossing his legs. "Yea it's been your watch for a while now."

She noticed that he didn't quite meet her gaze, and even in the veiled light of the moon and stars above she could make out a reddish tint flushing his features. Perhaps to hide his embarrassment he yawned suddenly and loudly, sending an almost unwilling smile tugging at her lips.

"And you are tired." She observed half heartedly. A wall had come down between them, and for the first time she could identify a certain gleam in his eyes as he looked at her. Longing. Her smile grew imperceptibly wider as she realized that all along she had not been the only one smitten by cupid's harsh arrow, and yet… she could also see in his posture that he was still reserved. The setting had drawn some of their mutual affection out into the light of night, yet even now she knew that to put words to what had transpired would be rushing him, and rushing her. Better to assume nothing and act as normally as possible.

"You should go and get some rest," She continued "It is day 5 tomorrow and we must reach the tower as quickly as possible" He resettled the gleaming mace of war that even now was strapped to his back before rising to his feet in sudden motion. Even in this small motion she saw what she loved most about him, he was a warrior, born and bred. Normally people telegraphed intent before every movement, intent that with her bloodline she was trained to notice and capitalize on. With him that intent was as concealed as is humanly possible, even when performing an action as simple as rising. Indeed without her ability to see the tensing of his muscle groups she would have been unable to predict his next motion.

He looked down at her, though not in an unkind or intimidating manner. "You're right, as usual" This last said with a slight smile. He frowned somewhat before continuing "Hinata, I-"

She rose just as swiftly and suddenly as he had, made bold by all that had transpired she placed a single finger across his lips stunning him into silence. Reveling in the effect she had on him, an effect she had been blind to despite her all seeing byakugan she leant in close to his ear before speaking. "Hush"

To Naruto the whisper of her melodic voice at such close range was almost enough to stop his heart from beating. "No words are needed… Naruto" The lack of an added honorific could be insulting, in this instance however it implied a closeness that had never really existed between them, for all that they were teammates. There had always been a tension between them, right from their very first meeting in the academy. At that time it had been hostile, and Naruto had failed to properly realize until now that it had become charged with a sensual energy that could quite possibly incapacitate him.

A twinge of annoyance snapped through his breast however at the effect she was having on him, he decided that it should not be one way. Twisting his head so that he could also whisper in her ear, his lips casually brushed her lobe as he spoke sending a shiver of excitement arching down her spine. "If you insist… my queen?"

She sensed the amusement in his voice as he spoke, no doubt the sudden realization of the effect he had on her goading him on.

The possessive use of the word queen once carried a slightly mocking connotation, though the way he said it now somehow meant something different… something more.

She nodded slightly as he brushed past her to the ledge, turning to face her once more he wished her good night in a soft tone. A slight gust of wind buffeting her clan robes and carried his voice to her ears, sending her hair streaming around her face.

"Good night" she replied equally softly, though her answer was carried along with the wind, somehow she got the impression he heard her as he descended. She watched him with her byakugan, back still turned away even as he settled into his bed roll and then flashed a smile, wink, and cheekily blown kiss at the overhang above, letting her know that he knew she still watched.

* * *

**Day Five of the Chuunin Exams: Forest of Death (Sasuke) **

Sasuke pushed off from his current perch, the force of his muscular legs leaving a slight indent in the bough he had been standing on. He stretched out his arm to reach his targeted branch, which was made slick by the moss which seemed to cover most of the trees within this god forsaken forest. Applying a little of his chakra, he ensured that his grasp was firm before swinging off of the tree branch to somersault twice in the air before landing gracefully on the next overgrown plant. Pausing for all of a second he made sure his teammates were following before launching himself forward again.

Naruto he had to admit, though foolish generally was well suited to understanding the capabilities of the squad he had been given. Sasuke would have chafed at the leadership position Kakashi had burdened on the young genin were it not for his inherent belief that he was simply better than his erstwhile companions. Naruto undoubtedly had a talent for such… _administrative_ tasks but he himself was elite, born though not fully bred by Konoha's strongest clan.

Invariably when pondering his now extinguished clan Sasuke's thoughts began to turn dark. Banishing the angst attack before it could take proper root he slowed as he approached a clearing. Naruto had _requested_ that he take point, and though he could have refused to accept the barely veiled order he could admit to himself that the danger of being in the lead gave him a thrill. With that responsibility also came the discretion to decide when it was time for a rest; his legs were starting to ache as they had been travelling towards the tower for all of 3 hours. He knew that if he was tired his teammates surely must be exhausted. Signaling for a halt he leapt into the clearing, after making sure of course that no enemies lurked in the vicinity.

He waited impatiently for the few seconds it took his teammates to join him in the clearing. Naruto especially appeared slow to him, though the heavier thump on the earth when he landed spoke of more, unnecessary, muscle mass.

"We should take a break here, I estimate that we are about 4 hours away from that damnable tower." Naruto answered his words with a single nod, and then glanced at Hinata before looking away, blushing slightly.

Sasuke was mildly curious about that, the pair had been shooting each other looks when they each thought the other was not looking all day, a feat significantly more difficult for Naruto to accomplish. Still he had tried and Sasuke was yet to fully figure out just how the dynamics between those two had changed.

"Oy, I'm going for a leak!" Naruto's voice cut across his thoughts shaking him back into the here and now. He saw Hinata wince slightly at the casual crudity in their teammate's loud voice. As he settled onto the grass and as Hinata scanned the perimeter he let his head rest on the tree trunk behind him. For a second he rested… Alert again he joined Hinata in scanning their surroundings, the red glow of his bloodline picking out details of movement and being lost on mere mortals.

Ever since its activation Sasuke had cherished the glorious heritage of his people. Like the Eagle they were head and shoulders above their peers, and at the end of the day, despite the deep hatred he held for his brother the fact that the Uchiha clan could only have been destroyed by its greatest son gave him hope. Hope that when he, Sasuke Uchiha, inherited that mantle of strongest from his wayward brother; he would found a clan to surpass all clans.

A sudden noise attracted his attention, glancing towards the disturbance his killer instincts receded upon recognizing his annoying teammate. The revelation that the blond possessed a bloodline limit had irked him to no end. It was only when he decided that Naruto's regenerative capabilities and his wild aura and chakra while formidable were no match for the strength of an Uchiha's eyes that he gained some measure of peace. Still the sight of his teammates brought to the fore feelings that Sasuke hated to acknowledge.

More so than Hinata who because of her status as a Hyuuga was in some sense…. Family. She came from the same elite structure, she understood the requirements of clan life and why the Hyuuga and Uchiha were the greatest of Konoha clans. It was only natural therefore that she would have skill to rival his own. The blond on the other hand was a non entity. No clan, no status yet somehow he had power that made Sasuke feel fear.

Fear is what it's about at the end of the day, Sasuke could scarcely stomach the sensation and though he feared Naruto… He didn't fear him as much as he feared the imposter standing with them. Sasuke was so in tune with his rivalry with Naruto that he knew on instinct that the person standing in front of him was not the blond. He had been fooled at first mistaking his feelings for the usual torrid mess Naruto inspired in him, yet the presence emanating off of this person was so far in excess of the blonde's own malevolent aura that he wondered why he had not noticed it sooner.

**Day Five of the Chuunin Exams: Forest of Death (Sakura)**

**

* * *

**

A sudden wet burst and Sakura was awake. Shino had emptied a canteen of water over her prone form and she came spluttering back to life even as she relived those last few moments of torture at the hands of Sasuke's bitch teammate in her mind. Bleary eyed, and more than a little confused she looked around herself, spotting Shino standing by her side and Kiba lying stretchered besides her, evidently still unconscious. Akamaru was nowhere to be found.

"Where's the dog?" Her voice sounded thick to her own ears, her throat parched from what was no doubt a lengthy period of time spent knocked out.

"I have asked Akamaru to attempt to retrieve our scrolls." Shino limped painfully across their make shift camp as he spoke. One of the lenses on his trade mark shades seemed to be broken and it was weird seeing one of his beady eyes while the other was still covered.

He seemed to be nursing his head, and Sakura attempted to stand to see what she could provide by way of healing for her teammate before her still bruised chakra pathways made her think better of it.

"Searching for our scrolls?" She contented herself with conversation "I thought they would have taken them after they left us for dead."

"Apparently not." Shino paused, and Sakura assumed it was his usual curt behavior. However he began to speak again and she realized he simply needed to gather his thoughts.

'It seems like we did not fully grasp the objective of this exercise."

"What do you mean didn't fully grasp the objective of the bloody exercise? Steal the scroll you don't have, get to the fucking tower, seems pretty straight forward to me."

"Yes it does doesn't it?" She could sense disagreement in his agreement.

"From what I could gather from Akamaru and a destruction bug I placed in advance on one of our scrolls they did not take them, it seems that each team is assigned specific scrolls."

"What? specific scrolls?" Sakura was still slower than usual due to her recent ordeal but she began to understand what Shino was getting at.

"So if they didn't need our scrolls… then what the fuck did they do with them? Where is that lousy mutt, can't he track them down or something?"

"By my estimations the chances of him recovering them are very slight, though he is still making the attempt… they were thrown in the river."

Sakura closed her eyes upon this announcement and leant back into the ground. She felt their chances of passing this exam and continuing on the road to becoming chuunin being washed away, metaphorically… and literally.

"_That fucking bitch… why would she stop her fellow Konoha nin from graduating? Beating me is one thing… ruining my life something else."  
_

"There is something else."

She opened her eyes at this unexpected development, Shino actually starting a conversation.

"Akamaru was…. Hurt. I could not understand him well enough to realize who did it but the impressions I get were of a very powerful individual."

Sakura closed her eyes again disappointed; the condition of Kiba's mutt was the least of her worries at the moment.

Shino regarded her for a second and debated to himself whether it was worth the wasted breath, Sakura seemed especially dense at the moment.

"Akamaru thinks this powerful individual went after team 7."

Sakura opened her eyes again. She looked across at Shino, he smiled slightly. She smiled back.

"_Revenge is a bitch"_

**Day Five of the Chuunin Exams: Hokage's Office (Kakashi)**

**

* * *

**

Kakashi arrived at the Hokage tower and was waved through the checkpoints with minimal fuss. He climbed the winding staircase and came face to face with the grand doors to the Hokage's office. Knocking politely he waited for a second while an aide got the door open for him.

"He is in the private office." The aide informed him with those formal tones reserved for the higher echelons of the bureaucracy. Kakashi nodded his thanks and proceeded to the bookshelf. Pulling the third book on the third row of the third column unlocked a trapdoor below him. Stepping in he followed the staircase down all the way deep into the catacombs of the Hokage tower. Continuing along this passageway he again came to a door, this time well aged and showing signs of much use. With no aide to open it on this occasion he did it himself, coming face to face with the Hokage, and Anko.

The Hokage was seated on the only chair in the medium sized cavern and Anko was standing behind him, their attention was focused on a large screen that seemed to be streaming a video feed from the Chuunin exams.

"Kakashi, you are on time, good. Please, join us this video should be of great interest to you."

The Hokage took a drag on his old fashioned pipe as he fell silent, never once did he turn to face Kakashi. What was on the screen must be important.

Transferring his attention from his elderly leader to the viewing screen in front of him Kakashi tried to make out what the Hokage and Anko were watching so avidly. There were approximately 1234 CCTV cameras in the forest of death. The live feeds were monitored by a civilian company under strict orders to forward notable incidents over the course of the examinations to Ibiki's corps, who would then prioritize and categorize the information. Something big must have happened for Ibiki to forward a recording to the Hokage.

The video camera panned from left to right, and at first Kakashi couldn't make out any movement in the forest. Suddenly a kunai zipped past the camera's field of view, all hell broke loose. Kakashi watched as three Konoha-nin engaged a team that appeared to be from the sound, a mysterious new village. The battle had just swung in favor of the team from Konoha when all of a sudden his own team burst onto the scene.

"_Crap, don't tell me they killed all those genin…" _For an instant Kakashi thought his team had crossed some invisible and hard to estimate line. However as the battle wore on he noticed that his team acted within the parameters he had set them. There was one incident where Naruto almost lost his cool but luckily Hinata was on hand to keep him in line. Now confused Kakashi turned once more towards the Hokage.

"It doesn't seem like anything out of the ordinary has happened Hokage-senpai, my team clearly did not exceed minimum force."

"Its not your team I'm worried about Kakashi… watch, you may need your Sharingan."

Confused Kakashi dutifully obeyed uncovering his Uchiha-eye and turning to face the screen once more just in time to see a grass-nin make his bow. The hermaphrodite seemed to spark some recognition in Anko.

"I saw that tranny at the start of the tournament, long tongue." She shivered slightly.

"Long tongue?" the Hokage probed…

Realization dawned upon all of them as they watched the figure on the screen literally dissolve mud like into the ground. The Hokage's pipe dropping from his lips as he watched a kunai penetrate the tail of the hapless Akamaru.

"_Oh shit"_

**Day Five of the Chuunin Exams: Naruto (Snake belly)**

**

* * *

**

Naruto stood arms crossed and eyes closed in thought in what he guessed was the small intestine of a fairly large snake. He didn't quite remember how it had happened, suffice to say one minute he was releasing a golden shower to match his hair, the next he was surrounded by blackness and his hair was soaked in saliva.

Grimacing at the thought of his slimy hair Naruto took stock of the digestive juices which were beginning to have quite a tingling effect on his lower body.

"_**Any day now kit… of course we could always wait until AFTER the digestive process is complete."**_

"_Not yet, I'm trying to think of a flashy enough way to get out of here."_

"_**Fucking Kage-bunshin this bitch up before she finishes dissolving us, this is starting to get really uncomfortable you know."**_

Naruto was feeling increasingly discomforted by the digestive juices which seemed to have finally soaked through his heavy duty underwear.

"_Maybe you're right" _He conceded

"_All my jutsu just seem so old though, I need a power up!"_

"_**It's not a fucking manga, do something!"**_

Kyuubi began screaming continuously in Naruto's head.

"_Ok! Ok!"_

"Tajuu Batsu Bunshin no Jutsu!"

The snake began to swell as it seemed to have swallowed more than it had bargained for. As Naruto clones continued to careen into existence its middle seemed to distend, and then extend, and finally burst. Blood and gore splattering outwards as well as many, many Naruto's sliding out on the slick death fluid of the creature.

The summon thrashed wildly in pain before suddenly desummoning itself, leaving bits and pieces of its corporeal form in the physical world.

Naruto took stock as his clones began to pop out of existence quickly, conserving his chakra.

"_Well that didn't go too badly."_

He sensed Kyuubi about to respond, when suddenly the din of battle came to both their ears.

"Fuck the team!" Naruto swore as he began to tread ground back towards his friends.

"_**You went too far to take your piss."**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Day Five of the Chuunin Exams: Hokage's Office (Kakashi) **

"Take two squads of ANBU Kakashi, Anko you go as well. If I begin to move Orochimaru will have no choice but to stand and fight, I sense he is not after confrontation now, rather there is something here that he wants. Team seven may be in danger and all the other participants of the exam."

"Wasn't that Grass nin actually a registered participant?" Kakashi asked Anko directly "How can we be so lax as to allow that snake into the Chuunin exams!" Kakashi felt an uncharacteristic wave of anger at the thought of his team facing Orochimaru.

"Oh my God…" He could barely whisper the words, realization of their plight hitting him hard.

"He killed someone to get in most likely, God knows he knows enough body replacement techniques." Anko shivered with revulsion towards her former mentor.

"Get going Kakashi, I want this done textbook, no casualties."

"Except of course for?" Kakashi questioned the Hokage, steely.

"Of course."

* * *

**Day Five of the Chuunin Exams: Sasuke and Hinata VS Orochimaru!!! (I won't make you wait any longer! Bwhahahahaha)**

"**Katon-tsurugi oni! (Fire Style - Devilish Swordsman)" **Hinata was deeply shocked when Sasuke suddenly burst to his feet, drew his weapon and fired one of his most deadly techniques at their teammate.

Two sword slashes, two lines of pale fire, the travelling X hitting the mark at mach speeds and bisecting Naruto. Horrified at the sick joke she watched his disparate body parts crumble to the earth… only to take on the texture of mud and dissolve into the ground.

She scrambled to her own feet, Byakugan suddenly active. She could see a dense lump of chakra travelling quickly towards Sasuke.

"Incoming!"

He heeded her warning jumping out of reach just as a column of mud burst out of the ground where he had been stood a second ago, a barrage of kunai and throwing stars fanning outwards from the torrent of mud and driving him further back.

The column of mud stopped roiling around and slowly formed in to the shape of an androgynous grass-nin. Tongue out and wagging in Sasuke's direction, curling repulsively.

"SSSSasuke……"

"We meet at last." Sasuke felt strangely bothered by the possessive tone in the monstrosity's voice.

"Come Sasuke… Show me your… The Uchiha heritage… The Sharingan."

Hinata felt a sinking feeling of dread. Even as the man before them spoke in his dry, cracked voice the atmosphere in the clearing seemed to be getting heavier and heavier. She felt like she was trapped underwater, such was the strangulating presence of the being looming over them.

She felt ice cold as their opponent suddenly leapt forward neck elongating and fangs sprouting on his visage as he whipped his head around at torque, bringing his gleaming teeth to bear on Sasuke.

Screaming to snap out of her paralysis she moved forward, shoving the still paralyzed Sasuke out of harms way just as the head and neck of the enemy coiled around her leg in retaliation and began to travel up her body.

Retracted suddenly, she felt herself shoot towards the body of the grass-nin and she ended up barreling into his out stretched vice grip.

Blood came to her mouth as he held her by the neck, and she coughed involuntarily.

Orochimaru cocked his head imperceptibly as he examined this new object of interest.

"A Hyuuga?!" he smiled slightly, grip beginning to tighten on Hinata's throat as she started to choke and kick out against his hard body wildly.

"I don't like Hyuuga's" His raspy voice turned as cold as his smile and his grip began to tighten faster.

"I don't like Hyuuga's who interrupt my meal, more importantly… your eyes are so… plain." He cocked back his fist to deliver the finishing blow when suddenly metal burst through his thigh. Looking down he saw that Sasuke had severed his femoral artery perfectly.

His grip on the girl lessened as his blood pressure dropped and he felt slight effects of shock.

"A class boy, A class…. Its still to early for you though"

Sasuke still holding on to his dripping sword, plunged deep in the creatures body bared his teeth.

"Don't call me boy, and don't call me your prey!" He pushes deeper with the sword and then tries to slice upwards, he succeeds just for his enemy to once again dissolve into mud.

Reforming quickly this time Orochimaru aims a swiped hand at Sasuke's neck, he catches him, bruising his throat and sending Sasuke spinning backwards. Pressing the attack Orochimaru kicks Sasuke in the nuts before grabbing the genin by the hair and slamming his right knee into his face.

Sasuke nose bloody and quite groggy slumps to the floor, only instinct enabling him to roll away from the crushing foot stomp that Orochimaru directs his way.

Hinata meanwhile has managed to claw herself back to her feet. She aims several strikes at Orochimaru, he smiles in interest when he sees her cat's claws and one of her attacks manages to slice his chin.

His smile recedes. He waits for her to launch herself into one of her aerial maneuvers and then sends his head and neck drilling out again, hitting her with the force of a battering ram and sending her to roll and crumple against the far side of the clearing.

"So Sasuke… lets talk business." Orochimaru starts to stalk towards Sasuke.

"So freak, where do you get off getting a fucking snake to eat me, you must have had a real fucked up childhood."

The hero appears.

* * *

**A/N**

I'm positive none of you saw that coming! Yes I'm slowly practicing for future lemon's using Icha Icha as a medium, and yes I decided to speed things up a bit between our hero and heroine.

Till next time,

Darklighter

ps

Sorry about the cliff hanger (not)

**Jutsu List**

*** Only jutsu I created myself appear within this list**

Katon: Tsurugi Oni (Fire style: Devilish Swordsman): A rank jutsu

Sasuke stores elemental fire chakra in his sword and then releases it in two cuts, vertical and horizontal making the shape of a cross. The attack sends two streaking gouts of fire at almost unavoidable speeds to cut through any opponent within 50 meters. Like many of his techniques this attack has an inefficient power to chakra usage ratio, and is the equivalent in terms of chakra loss of using chidori twice.


	19. Chapter 19: Orochimaru is definitely god

**A/N **

Thank you for all the encouraging reviews concerning my future as a writer and more importantly those concerning this story at present. (Special mention goes to perennial partners in crime Dragon Man 180 and Velshard; satisfying these two bastards keeps me sharp!)

Sakura… is a fucking bitch.

Without further ado...

"Human Speech"

"**Demon or Summon Speech"**

"_Human thoughts"_

"_**Demon or Summon thoughts"**_

Disclaimer:

Kishimoto! Come on man! Put the gun down! Listen I didn't mean to write your story better than you managed to yourself! It's just tha- BANG! ... BANG! BANG! BANG! _"Thieving Fucking Bastard"_

**Chapter 19: Orochimaru is definitely god

* * *

**

**Day 5 of the Chuunin Exams: Orochimaru vs. Naruto**

"_**He is a dangerous one, careful kit."**_

"_I know" _Naruto felt his chakra begin to bubble as he took in the sight of his fallen teammates. His skin seemed to drop a shade in tone, his musculature bulging as he simply got… bigger.

Orochimaru watched in interest as the boy he had deceived earlier underwent a metamorphosis. Three inch fangs sprung from his mouth even as black, iron claws shot from his fingers.

Orochimaru began to chuckle hoarsely causing the baleful red eyes of the container to lock on to him, glaring.

"Jinchukiri…" It came out in syllables, spun into the fabric of Orochimaru's mirth.

"An Uchiha, a Hyuuga, and a Jinchukiri… Konoha expelled me for my own experiments with nature's gifts."

"**Jinchukiri ?!... Your information is a bit old, old man. You don't mind if I go all out do you? My blood is pumping like crazy." **

Orochimaru grinned in mirth as the boy streaked forward across the clearing. He regurgitated his sword of Kusanagi, grasping it with his prehensile tongue he sent it darting for Naruto.

Naruto bobbed his head as the weapon whistled past his ear drawing blood, Grasping silence he blasted it into Orochimaru's tongue, orange chakra shrieking from the weapon and sending the sword and tongue skittering away.

Orochimaru moved in to meet Naruto, retracting his tongue and gripping his sword in his hand.

Their weapons clashed when they met in the center. Orochimaru's chakra flared a glaring white and struggling for dominance against the power of a Hanyou's vast reserves.

Naruto felt the rush of battle in his head as he swung his weapon, fists and legs in a titanic weapons and taijutsu clash with Orochimaru.

He was yet to land a hit and Orochimaru was continuously catching him with blows. However Naruto was managing to avoid his more deadly strikes and force, and fury of Naruto's berserker assault was driving Orochimaru back across the clearing.

He swung silence and it was met in the air by Orochimaru's weapon, he channeled his chakra into the weapon and the seal on its head seemed to pump wildly as Naruto's fury was made manifest in a red halo of energy around the head of his mace. Orochimaru's double gripped guard was rendered obsolete as it was blown away by Naruto's intent.

Using his substitution at the last moment Orochimaru felt a shade of pain as Naruto's mace burned through his mud apparition baking and shattering it into a thousand pieces.

A moment of silence, then he rematerialized from the ground… slowly in front of the now standing Naruto. A burn from Naruto's chakra became apparent on his face, highlighted by the frown that graced his visage as his body slowly solidified.

The clearing was quiet, all the wildlife having since fled at the sound of conflict. The earth was exposed, scorched patches of grass punctuating the state of the weapon strewn battlefield.

Naruto was breathing heavily; suddenly he coughed up and spat out some blood mixed with saliva, remnants of his body fluids dribbling down his chin. He was bleeding internally due to the blows his body had been forced to withstand.

Coupled with the fatigue of using a vast portion of his reserves Naruto could barely keep his eyes on the now approaching Orochimaru.

He snarled and swung with his mace for the approaching Orochimaru, he had slowed down considerably however and Orochimaru deftly caught his arm by the wrist, fingernails digging into his flesh and drawing blood.

The monster's eyes drifted up to the pulsing seal on the head of the mace. He regarded it, curiously for a second before enlightenment lit up his face.

"But of course, how could I not notice it before!"

Naruto managed a low chuckle. "So you figured it out eh freak? Still too late to do anything about it… know why?"

"Enlighten me Hanyou."

"Cause you're not just fighting an Uchiha anymore, or a Hyuuga, or a fucking Hanyou. No your time is done freak. Now you're fighting team 7."

* * *

**Day 5 of the Chuunin Exams: Orochimaru vs. Team 7**

Sudden awareness, Sasuke moved in with a low thrust, Orochimaru was forced to use the sword in his other hand to parry the blow.

Hinata materialized suddenly on his opposite side, he sent his tongue sliding out, only for it to be impaled on her cat's claws. Five miniscule entry wounds sending shards of pain running up his spine, he articulated his fury, yelling wildly even as he swung his tongue to send her sailing away.

Sasuke meanwhile continued his attack sending a back heel smashing into Orochimaru's face. Dazed for a second his grip on Naruto weakened slightly.

Naruto took the opportunity to flare his chakra, his burning reserves searing the palm of Orochimaru's hand still gripped around Naruto's wrist.

Concentrating Naruto formed a Batsu-bunshin without any hand sealing. Bounding off of its linked outstretched arms, Naruto cannoned into Orochimaru, loosening his grip and sending him thumping across the clearing.

This time there was no re-materialization as Orochimaru clambered to his feet.

Naruto was still breathing heavily as was Sasuke standing besides him. Hinata made her way over to them clutching her side, Naruto looked over at her in concern.

"Hinata… do you have enough in the tank left for that?" she nodded slightly concentration burning in her eyes.

"Sasuke?" Naruto's companion managed a small smirk.

"Only one shot."

"Preparations Hinata?"

"He managed to touch me." She smiled slightly.

Naruto broke into trademark grin, "He'll regret it, go!"

Orochimaru strode across the clearing his pace and rage increasing with every step. _"If they can injure me at this stage… Konoha cannot be allowed such a weapon, I must claim Sasuke… and destroy the others."_

Suddenly the three in front of him burst into activity, the Hanyou on the far right, elemental blue chakras forming in his upraised palm, the power of his harsh chakra being funneled into the growing orb.

In the middle the Hyuuga, slim hands darting through complex sealing, mouth spitting out harsh desert-tongue incantations. Threads of pale chakra materialized suddenly, connecting his limbs and body to a glowing central mass of energy he could see her weaving with her hands.

"**Ninpo: Hyuuga kumonosu**" (Ninja technique spider web of the Hyuuga"

He regarded himself for a second, and took note of the various blood stains the girl had left on his body, which seemed to act as a conduit for her technique.

He tried to move and discovered that that power was denied to him. He went to grasp for his chakra, but it seemed to be kept away from him, darting just out of his awareness mischievously, in thrall to the girl before him.

His gaze fell finally… to the Uchiha, the missing piece to his puzzle. The boy's dark locks were framed with sparkling lightning natured chakra, the forming spear of power in his clenched fist basking his face in its white contrast.

The girl stood still while her two teammates rushed towards him.

The Uchiha on his faster legs arrived first, zig zagging to the side and then forwards, he plunged his arm into Orochimaru's side. Yelling as he attacked.

"**Chidori!"**

Orochimaru felt the lightening blade plunge deep into his side, puncturing his right lung. Black dots skittered across his vision even as he tried, futilely to grasp his chakra from the grip of the Hyuuga, who was straining with concentration.

Naruto meanwhile took the scenic route, leaping into the air when he was ten meters from Orochimaru he smashed down his clawed fist screaming even as he drove it into Orochimaru's sternum.

"**Rasengan!" **

Orochimaru's eyes darted wildly as the blond approached, he was slow but it didn't matter. The impact… the momentum… He roared within his mindscape as he struggled with the Hyuuga.

"_Get out of my mind!!!" _He grasped his chakra viciously, blasting her mind with his killing intent. She gasped out and lost focus for a second, he capitalized ruthlessly. Seizing control of his limbs and searing her mind with a genjutstu. He tried to move away even as he watched her crumple to the earth, yet the arm of the Uchiha was still stuck in his body, holding him fast. Manipulating his chakra at the last instant he felt he was too late when the blonde's jutsu crashed into his ribcage.

Orochimaru wailed in agony as the fourth's despicable jutsu drilled into his chest. Even Jiraiya had not managed to score a direct hit on him with this loathsome technique, and he had yet to feel the full brunt of its power.

He felt it now as Naruto's Rasengan cracked bone, piercing the soft tissue underneath. He felt his very body begin to vibrate with the rotations until finally, mercifully he was blasted away in an explosion of chakra, Naruto and Sasuke sent sprawling to the ground.

All was still again.

Naruto slowly got to his feet, then promptly fell over on his ass.

"Ahh I'm fucking tired!" Sasuke began to stir slightly at Naruto's voice.

Naruto looked over at Hinata. "Hinata?" She was crying softly, even as she sat up.

"I'm alright" she wiped her eyes, beginning to rearrange her hair. "Genjutsu."

Naruto smiled softly as he laid back on the little remaining grass.

"We did it." Sasuke's voice interrupted his reverie.

"We defeated one of the Sannin that was Orochimaru."

"What did he want with you?" Naruto questioned

"What's a Hanyou?" Sasuke retorted

"Never mind that lets get out of here, we're sitting ducks." Hinata spoke and began to rise clumsily even though the boys were still glaring at each other. Eventually they joined her, all of them turning their back on the stricken Orochimaru.

"You forced me to use my Oral rebirth technique."

All of them froze at the dark tone.

"Huh too much to ask for eh?" Naruto commented.

"Yea, too much to ask for." Orochimaru replied

* * *

**Day 5 of the Chuunin Exams: Kakashi**

Kakashi flung himself through the trees moving with all his speed. Anko kept off his shoulder, while the trailing ANBU squads could only try their best. Praying all the while Kakashi had traced his team; they had to be close now. The scent of battle was in the air, and already he had past the spot where they had clashed with Kurenai's team.

The question was where to look, they could have taken any of several paths towards the tower, he only knew a general direction, inwards. He had deployed his sniffer dogs to no avail and he was starting to despair of ever finding his students when suddenly the sound of battle carried to his keen ears. Turning off sharply to the east, the trailing ANBU squads were forced to compensate, one hapless member loosing his footing and falling down several level before regaining balance. Embarrassed he struggled to regain the rest.

Kakashi moved swiftly, already the noise level was increasing. A sudden blast of all of his student's chakra hit his senses, then silence. He moved for a while daring to hope until suddenly Orochimaru's dark chakra's began to manifest. His body refused to obey his call for instant teleportation as Orochimaru's bloodthirsty surge bathed his consciousness.

Anko began to cry as she loped. All of them tried their best to arrive on time and all of them lost hope as Orochimaru's presence began to recede.

Kakashi slid into the clearing to meet carnage, Orochimaru nowhere to be found.

**Day 5 of the Chuunin Exams: Sakura

* * *

**

"So what do we do now? Kiba was grumpy, and Sakura could tell from his attitude that he was in no mood to listen to any proposal that involved giving up.

Akamaru had long since returned tail between his legs, he had failed to recover their scrolls.

"Shino" Kiba grunted challengingly, what do you say we do now eh?"

Shino pushed up his glasses and took some seconds to reply, "My destruction bug was washed away along with the scrolls. We have no feasible options remaining."

"Feasible options? All because you say that we can only turn in that set of scrolls? Well I say we can get another bloody set and now one will realize jack!" Kiba stood to tower over his teammates, and Akamaru let out a low growl.

"Give it a rest will you?" Sakura spoke up suddenly, Akamaru began to whimper softly. "I'm tired and I want to go home, Shino is right its over for us, I need a hot meal and a think about my life."

"But-"

"Look the only things on my mind now are food and revenge ok?"

"Revenge?" Shino piped up

Sakura was still aware on the slight drain on her chakra that came from keeping her genjutsu on Naruto active, it was the sixth day, oh what the hell her exam was over anyway. She cancelled the link, activating the jutsu in the process.

"I need to save the chakra anyway." Sakura answered Shino cryptically. He pushed up his glasses.

* * *

**Day 5 of the Chuunin Exams: Orochimaru is god**

Orochimaru burst forwards at pace as they turned to face him, Naruto brought wounded silence up to meet him. Orochimaru paused as the boy's face suddenly went blank and drool began to dribble from his mouth. He grasped the mace over the head of the seal, and overlaid it with one of his own devise. Thin red cracks began to spread along the weapon and it exploded, taking Naruto's right hand with it.

A glittering red, shrieking mist began to form in the air. The released consciousness of the Kyuubi fragmented into nine glittering masses of energy. Each of them sought release and found none, until the sought temporary haven in the soul of their host himself, plunging themselves one after another into his body.

Orochimaru sweat-dropped. "I didn't mean to do that." He whipped his head around as Sasuke came in to attack, batting aside the boy's sword strike he grasped Sasuke's neck in his grip.

"No time to talk, too many people coming, call you later?" He sunk his teeth deep into Sasuke's neck, leaving the cursed seal.

Hinata was frozen in shock as she watched the carnage inflicted on both of her teammates. She moved forward herself enraged and raked Orochimaru across the face with her cat's claws. She managed to score a blow over one of his eyes drawing blood from the socket.

"Arghh!" Orochimaru screamed and stumbled back for a second.

"You kids have really fucked up this body! I didn't plan on a replacement so soon."

He looked up suddenly, he could recognize the chakras approaching, Kakashi, Anko and back up, he couldn't handle that kind of fight in his current condition.

He turned back to the Hyuuga.

"you, you scarred my cheek, immobilized me, and now blinded me in one eye."

He paused for a second as he looked at the girl before him, she was breathing heavily, barely standing.

"I've always hated your Hyuuga pride. To me your eyes are so… ordinary. I think I'm going to take yours."

Hinata's eyes widened in surprise as he burst into motion, she tried to fend him off. Parrying a few of his strikes but she was tired, the last thing she saw were his two purple nails, thrusting for and piercing her eyes.

Stars burst across her vision for the last time as she fell to the floor screaming. Eventually all was quite as she subsided into sobs, the thump of approaching footsteps audible to her through the ground.

* * *

**Word count: 2961 (short and sweet baby)**

**Jutsu list**

Ninpo: Hyuuga Kumonosu (Ninja technique: Spider web of the Hyuuga): B rank jutsu

Hinata's supplementary technique, attaches chakra strings formed from her chakra to the tenketsu along the spine and central nervous system. Following a blast of her chakra which is conducted along the strings this technique causes temporary paralysis of body and more importantly chakra. This technique is B rank because it certifies that an enemy is almost certainly unable to escape the follow up Chidori and Rasengan by her teammates.

**A/N**

Yes Orochimaru has just effectively pawned team 7, obviously I'm not going to give anything else away but really what did you expect? The manga for me portrayed him as someone that is as cruel as they come. Its always struck me as unlikely in canon that team 7 was able to continue the exam after their encounter with him. Hence even my improved team 7 sadly is not at a point where they can come out of an encounter with one of the LEGENDARY Sannin with just a few bruises, and a cursed seal here and there. Add to this the fact that they actually manage to injure him significantly in this version it's a wonder he left them alive. Also it was pointed out that at this point the exam would be a breeze for them if it followed canon… That's no fun now is it?

Ps: I wrote this A/N before the chapter itself yet I'm sure there is gonna be a cliffhanger so… Sorry!

Till next time

Darklighter


	20. Chapter 20: To break a glass ceiling

**DAIQ - Chapter Twenty: To Break A Glass Ceiling**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, or profit from Naruto. **

**A/N**

"I figure maybe there's a boycott goin on roun bouts me. Ain't nobody comment'in on my new ish, " Darklighter took another hit of the blunt in his hand.

"So what you gonna do son?" Jizza was beside him in the cold car park eager to take a hit on the illicit drug. It wasn't going to come to him anytime soon. They could both hear the jacking club music turning everything inside to bedlam.

"Hit em wit some old shit."

**- Darklighter**

"_Thoughts"_

"Speech"

"_**Demon or Summon thoughts"**_

"**Demon or Summon speech"**

* * *

What use to the world is a Hyuga without her eyes?

They all thought that as they surveyed the wreckage of Kakashi's team.

Sasuke comatose and ashy faced in the battle sodden and scarred turf. All around him bustled two ANBU foot soldiers versed in emergency care.

Naruto frothing at the mouth and groaning incoherently, impossibly still in some kind of conscious state.

The bleeding stump of his arm had since been cauterized by the baleful gales of demonic energy that whipped out of him. Nine glowing hotbeds that were furrowed in his flesh, and clearly distinct through what was left of his clothing were all that remained of the Kyuubi.

They had only slowed the flow of his body's destruction through the application of time delaying and energy intensive Jutsu, but even these could not stop the wild energies that ravaged his form.

Still.

It was Hinata who drew the eye, and the heart.

Kakashi had never felt so lost in his life, not when he raged against his father, and not when he lost the fourth.

Almost everything seemed to have lost meaning.

They had not even known how to approach her at first, so horrified were the veteran warriors, but they could see from her fragilely rising and depressing chest that she was still alive, and they had fashioned a gurney of sorts using Earth Element Jutsu.

Kakashi had tenderly placed a white sheet over her face. That was when his heart had broken forever.

Eventually when the madness was over all that was left to do was to get them to an actual hospital.

That and obliterate the perpetrator.

No matter the cost.

* * *

No words exist which can describe how Sasuke felt.

In the hectic aftermath Sensei had found the time to take him aside. He had been aware of the bite on his neck, but his first frantic moments after regaining consciousness had entailed watching the ANBU cart away the little that remained of his team.

Team seven.

Kakashi had taken him aside and applied a seal over the bite, which apparently was a link and compulsion towards the being that had decimated them. In the first hours of waking he had felt the first tendrils of that compulsion stirring, but his mind had been wholly occupied by the current state of his...

Friends.

It didn't even occur to him in the immediate aftermath that they were all automatically disqualified from the examinations.

This was because Uchiha Sasuke had never really thought that he would have people that he called friends, and it had taken the apparent destruction of both his teammates capabilities as Shinobi for him to realize that he considered them such.

They had stoked the flames of something that he had thought his brother had killed long ago.

Now those flames were cold ash.

Sasuke remembered his priorities, and in his state you could not blame him.

He had just been shown the gulf in class, and it was vast.

He fell prey to the insidious draw of power, and was tempted by his own weakness.

But he would not forget his friends.

Hinata had been cloistered in the Hyuga quarters for weeks, and no one associated with that clan had anything to say on the subject.

Naruto likewise had disappeared, along with the Hokage, half the council, and several _very _specialist Shinobi.

Rumour spread like wildfire in ninja cities.

For once no one was paying attention to him. The exams were still going on, but people were already chattering about Konoha's poor showing. At any rate talk of all that had happened had cooled over the last month as attention had shifted to those competitors who still remained.

Something had compelled him to seek out Sakura's results, and see if she had made it through.

She too had failed, alongside many other teams from the village, leaving only the teams belonging to the Hyuga and his other hated fan-girl Ino.

After that he had just spent time thinking, but he had not wasted time reflecting on how arbitrary it all was.

No, what he had to do came quickly to him enough.

One day he set off over the rooftops at the dead of night.

Everything was still, even the alley cats of the city were not out on this night.

For some strange reason he noticed how beautiful the colored tiling of the rooftops was, how well formed and adapted so he could spring just like so to the next building, cutting through the air like a crazed and free marionette.

This would be one of the last opportunities he had to do so.

He knew there was only one person who could understand what he had to do, what he could only do _now_, when all the powers that were had their attention focused on other issues.

He had to find Kakashi.

* * *

Hinata did not remember what it was like for there to be light.

Her father had been there when she had first awakened. She had known him by the commanding voice which had dragged her out of her torpor. Reflecting on it, and on her realization that she was blind, she was sure that the wrenching cry that had torn itself from her had shocked even her father.

If anything the sympathy he now regarded her with was much worse than his prior disdain.

Blindness was unlike anything she had thought it would be and for a Hyuga, whose greatest weapon was also their greatest weakness, she had thought about it a lot. It was not the sensation of closing one's eyes, because even in the daytime, or in the presence of a torch there was still a sensation of _illumination_ coming from beyond one's eyelids.

In her particular case she could not even feel her eyeballs, only ghosts remained.

Now she saw nothing.

She did not see the room her family had stashed her in, away from all the world. There were not any ques by which she could identify her surroundings, the space being one that was foreign to her.

In the early days all she heard was a constant pattering of feet as this or that member of the Main house came to offer their commiserations and this or that member of the Branch came to clean up after her.

Like she was some kind of invalid.

Hinata knew that all around her the eddies and swirls of Hyuga politics must be gathering momentum.

Her sister came to visit her on a few occasions, and she had been expecting Hanabi to be confirmed as the permanent heir, an elevation from the provisional basis she had initially been granted the title on.

That nomination did not come, or if it did nobody said anything to Hinata about it.

Nobody really did know how to handle a blind Hyuga. _Especially _other Hyuga.

Just like that the constant flow of feet ceased and Hinata was left alone with her thoughts. She could only estimate the passage of time from the three meals she was fed a day, and after only a couple of weeks she felt her body begin to go soft as she lost the muscle tone that had entailed months of hard work.

Finally everything became official.

One day she detected her father's stately tread as his heavy clan robes swept through the space approaching her chamber.

She could imagine the fine line of his aquiline nose and his royally tilted head as he spoke to her.

"Daughter... you are to be moved to the countryside. The house members only murmur... but the general feeling is that your... misfortune may bring bad luck on others. It is difficult to have to accept this. But for once I have done all that I can... I thought that you should hear it from me," Ironically now that they were parting ways permanently she could tell from his voice that her father cared.

After hearing the story of her team's battle from her own mouth her father realized that she had shone brightly for all of an instant only to be struck down forever. That she still lived after facing Orochimaru was proof that in the end she had become what he wanted her to be.

She didn't know how to deal with it all.

"I hope you will be alright at least father," Hinata finally said. Did the fact that she hardly had time to even consider the situations of her teammates mean that she was a terrible person?

"Yes... we will all manage." He paused as if what he had to say next would be especially hard to bear.

"I am to adopt Neji and name him my successor. I do hope that you understand. The reaction to your situation has shown me the deep division in our clan for what it is. The Branch members who have been most sympathetic towards our family, and though they say nothing... resentment builds. This is one of the costs the family must bear, just like your exile," Hiashi Hyuga said.

"Perhaps in the end some good can come from this and we can begin to break down the walls dividing the family." Hinata said, trying not to sound bitter. She didn't know if her father would succeed, but she wanted to be able to wish him the best of luck.

It could have been comforting to know that her affliction had catalyzed such an attempt at healing. But if she could trade that for her eyes? She would do it in a heartbeat. Any Hyuga would.

"There is something else," her father said this last reluctantly.

"Yes father?"

"Old Mekakushi has petitioned the family council to serve as your chaperon during your extended trip. He claims the right to do so as your primary instructor in the Shinobi arts. I have long considered that perhaps the two of you were too close but against my judgement I have granted my assent..." Hiashi Hyuga trailed off uncharacteristically nervous.

"As a gesture I suppose," he finished lamely.

"Thank you father, I am sure he will make this easier to bear," Hinata said. She did not mention the reason for this, which was Mekakushi's lack of pity.

"Travel well daughter... soon you will be able to come back to us."

He did not tell her that she had made him proud, which was all she had ever really wanted to hear him say.

* * *

He finally found Kakashi in the seediest part of town, waist deep in his cups in a discreet bar that specialized in cheap liquor and breasts.

The man was a complete waste, and it was very rare to see elite Jounin in such a pathetic state.

His flak jacket was open and the chain metal beneath unclasped. He was sat right in the front row by the poles, an idle beer in his left hand. Kakashi wasn't even looking at the stripper but had his head pushed way back as he snored. Evidently he had drunk himself into stupor.

"A bit young to be about these places aye?"

Sasuke ignored the kind-natured questioner as he brushed through the sparse throng and made a beeline for his mentor. His forehead protector was well prominent, and anyone who lived in a hidden village knew better than to persistently question Shinobi.

Kakashi stirred to wakefulness as his student settled in beside him. The man didn't realize that he couldn't kill his alertness no matter how he tried. Everything to him had to be caricature. Even grief.

The slightest whisper came to Sasuke from the seal, despite his protection against it, and part of Sasuke felt his lip begin to curl in disgust at his master's bleary lone eye and disheveled appearance. He cut the link ruthlessly but the feeling remained.

"Sasuke? What are you doing in a place like this? This ain't for kids you know..." Kakashi slurred his words and the loud music made it impossible to hear but Sasuke managed to read his lips.

"We need to talk," he said.

"So let's talk here."

"Don't you think there are too many people?" He demanded, frustrated. Kakashi was drunk but he couldn't be this stupid.

"So what? You're reading my lips right? Guess what, I'm reading yours. The only other Shinobi in the room can't see our mouths and there is no better place to hide a secret than in the open," Kakashi said dismissively.

"What is it you want to talk to me about kid?" He asked, as he reached for a sip of his drink.

"I'm becoming a missing-nin to join Orochimaru." Sasuke stated plainly.

Watching Kakashi choke on his beer gave him a certain measure of satisfaction. Eventually however, the Jounin regained his composure.

"Maybe we should go talk outside. Its obvious you need some sense beaten into you."

"No. You wanted to talk here and you were right. Besides I don't need to say his name again. I only needed to get your attention. I've thought this through and I can't believe all you _adults _can't see it. Naruto and Hinata would have followed where I was going with this right away."

"So explain yourself then. Enlighten me. I am all ears and ready to hear your _amazing _plan," Kakashi was beginning to get angry.

"Fine. I will. The Hokage's theory is that _he _wants me for my eyes right? At least that's what you told me. Well have any of you considered that by staying here I make the _Village_ a target? That the best time to nab me would be during the third exam? I know _someone_ must have thought of this, and if no one did they should have. _He _offered to train me. If I go with him I will gain the ability to accomplish my own goals, and when he comes for my eyes he will find a much more difficult opponent than he would have surmised."

Things fell silent as Kakashi pondered all that the young Genin had said. It was true that what he suggested had been considered. Kakashi himself had thought about it. But the risks had been too great to consider. Especially because if he had suggested it the plan would not have come from the Genin himself, and so the young Uchiha's motivation would not have been up to the task.

"How do you propose to get out of the city?"

"I need you to make me a diversion when the time comes. After that I'll scale the walls and be home free till the hunter-nin come after me," Sasuke said.

"And if in the end you become a double-agent and betray Konoha? Like your brother?" Kakashi probed.

Sasuke's jaw clenched. "Then I will rely on you to take care of me."

"You can count on that," Kakashi promised. All traces of inebriation had left his demeanor as the conversation wore on, and all that was left was the stony posture of a trained killer.

* * *

Naruto would have no conscious recollection of the operations which saved his life.

They were in a specially constructed building fashioned from Yamato's Mokuton bloodline. There were paper seals plastered all over the interior of the walls which caused the wood to gobble the vile chakras that were _still _leaking from Naruto's unmoving naked form.

The Genin was unconscious and in the center of a huge pentagram which took up the entire space. At each corner stood, knelt, or sat cross legged a member of the ANBU corps with high chakra capacity. They were providing most of the power stabilizing the technique.

Hiruzen Sarutobi stood at the apex of the demonic pentagram. He was the focus of the ritual, and the book of forbidden Jutsu was balanced open on a book stand in front of his writhing hands.

What they were doing now had been debated for over a week while Naruto had lain in stasis. Finally Hiruzen had convinced the council to allow him to proceed and the current ritual was the end result.

The effect they were trying to achieve would not only save Naruto's life but also allow him to possibly... one day... be a Jinchuuriki again. There had been a Genjutsu on the boy when Orochimaru had put him down, and that had been part of the reason behind the huge delay before his healing.

Jiraiya stood at the opposite end to Hiruzen. He had stripped down to the waist, and he had most vehemently argued for the ritual to go on. Without him, or someone who was willing to pay the price he was willing to pay, the procedure had no hope for success.

The technique they were performing was so old that it had no name. Just fragmentary depictions of alien hand signs and words that stuck in the throat like fish bones on the way out.

Still Hiruzen had researched it thoroughly, and he was confident of success.

He had almost reached the end of the hand sealing and now the harsh words kicked in, he uttered them without too much difficulty.

The Jutsu took hold without warning, and the sigil painted on the floor began to glow a dull green.

Naruto on the floor, at the center of the concentration of filigree etchings which formed a necessary component to the ritual, began to thrash wildly though he was still awake. The lurid green light seeping from the etchings seemed to crawl to cover his body.

The light was bathing Jiraiya as well now as the Sannin's eyes closed and he fell under the magic's spell.

Suddenly he sagged to the floor, it seemed as if all the life had gone out of him. It took all of Sarutobi's will to keep from rushing to aid his student. He knew that the price exacted from his was not equal to his life, though to a Shinobi it was something just as cherished.

Everyone in the chamber felt the power that moved out of Jiraiya and flooded into Naruto.

Everyone watched as the nine furrows in his flesh, which had been caused by the Kyuubi's panicked flight into his body, were connected by the lines of blue power that represented Jiraiya's ability as a Shinobi and the green power of the spell. The green and blue lines began to spread all over until they covered him from neck to foot in a glowing nimbus.

As suddenly as it had begun the spell was over and the lights dimmed for a fraction.

Where the luminescence had covered Naruto's body there was left only a single Tattoo.

One tail of the Kyuubi ran from the back of his left leg to run up along calves and bunch at the back alongside another seven. The final tail curled around his right arm, ending to cap the stump that had marked Orochimaru's touch.

The rest of his body was likewise covered in the Tattoo which was so realistic one had the impression they could reach out and brush the Kyuubi's fur. On his abdomen there was the Snarling mouth, jaws wide and teeth white. Under the points of his nipples, on his hard pectorals, there was the impression of malevolent eyes of the nine tails, crossed in anger.

The bulk of the Tattoo ended at chest level, though on his collar bone there were words printed out, as if they had been raised from his skin with a branding iron.

**Kurama**

Incredibly Naruto was already beginning to stir. Hiruzen cleared his throat and adjusted his robes as the fatigue hit him and everyone else who had participated in the ritual. A few of the medical ninja began to move towards Jiraiya and Naruto. Both were alive though neither would ever be the same again.

_The boy will no doubt want answers that I do not have. It would be best to prepare._

* * *

Kakashi's diversion took the form of a huge graffiti on the Hokage monument that was revealed at dawn the next day. The defacing of those venerable pillars to the past with the gross lipstick and face paint of the crudest circus clowns would never be traced back to the skilled Jounin.

Because he had not expected his sensei to act so quickly it had been a scramble, getting out of the city. Still he had managed to scale the walls without detection or interference, lugging a small pack containing a few essentials and with his scabbarded sword gripped between his teeth.

After that loping through the trees that followed the road was a simple matter, and he quickly past the first few small hamlets that served the Village Hidden in the Leaf.

He travelled like that for days before picking up his pace and leaving signs of civilization entirely. By now his absence would have been noted, and the hunter-nin would be in pursuit. Orochimaru's spies had no doubt discovered his departure, and it was a race as to who discovered him first.

He hoped the snake sannin won that race. The safety of the village depended upon it.

Suddenly out of his peripheral vision he caught an impossible flash of pink. He threw a kunai and his action drew a shriek of rage.

"You!"

"You! you cut me!" Sakura stood poised on the branches of a tree to his left, a couple of levels above him but slightly behind. She had her right hand closely pressed to the flesh of her left arm.

"You followed me!" Sasuke was stunned beyond comprehension. He had been travelling for days and he hadn't felt _anyone_ around him.

"Pft. I may not know my way around a forest that well but _you _I could track in my sleep." She pouted a bit, biting her lower lip.

"I didn't plan to show myself to you till we were much further out but I guess it can't be helped now. I'm coming with you." Her tone brooked no argument.

"No fucking way," Sasuke channeled his Naruto.

"Yes fucking way, and there is nothing you can do about it. I failed the exam because of _your_ teammate when I should have passed. She didn't even have a need for our scroll but she threw it in the river! And Konoha has failed me just as badly as it has you. You think you get shown any dignity in this city growing up in a family of non-ninja?"

When she put it that way there was not much that he could say, and though he would not admit it, there was a part of him that was captivated and impressed by this _new _Sakura.

They traveled on.

* * *

**A/N**

Check out my other story SHGS.

Thank Kellhus for this chapter. His voice called me out of the wilderness. ;)

**- Darklighter**


	21. Chapter 21: The beginning

**DAIQ - Chapter Twenty One:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, or profit, from Naruto. **

**A/N **

"I hope the chapter answers all questions and doubts posted in the reviews. Glad to see you are still here Dragon. Part two around tha' corna. "

**- Darklighter**

"_Thoughts"_

"Speech"

"_**Demon or Summon thoughts"**_

"**Demon or Summon speech"**

* * *

There had been no time to say goodbye to Naruto before she left. Not that she could have even though she wanted to as he was still missing.

The news of Sasuke's disappearance had made waves throughout the city, radiating from the empty Uchiha complex which had immediately become a hot tourist attraction.

Hunter-nin had been dispatched to bring Sasuke back and the official news was that it was an "abduction."

Hinata thought she knew her former teammate however. He had opened up to them around the campfire after one of their many missions together. One that Kakashi had dispatched them to accomplish without his supervision.

He had spoken about his brother, and how he wished to kill him. Hinata remembered how his face had changed in that moment, and if he had left of his own free will as she suspected, she hoped the hunter-nins wouldn't pick up on his trail.

The warrior in her wished him the best of luck in his quest for power.

Mekakushi rode in the coach besides her. She could feel his wrinkled knuckles jar against her knee slightly as the carriage swayed with the bumps of the road.

So strange to have to contemplate the loss of her profession. Like most Kunoichi she prided herself on separation from the traditional female roles, excepting those which were vital to the profession such as eventual motherhood and some of the feminine arts.

She could not imagine having to live as one of those women one heard about in idle gossip. Those who reintegrated into civilian society with a sort of relief that they no longer had to serve the state because they were gifted with developable chakra at birth.

She was also too young to have a regal list of accomplishments as a Shinobi to fall back upon, and the sense of gravitas that came with retirement after decades of service.

It wasn't fair that she had been cut down in her prime. If she had been able to rationalize away this nagging feeling the coach ride would have been that much more tolerable.

"Lost in your thoughts?" Mekakushi's gruff voice dazed her out of her reverie.

"Just thinking about how much I will miss it all," she said. Hinata found that one could talk to Mekakushi about anything. This came part and parcel with his lack of sympathy for general humanity, but at least it was something.

To her surprise the old Hyuga chuckled. She could feel the vibrations of his mirth running through the still firm muscles of his thigh besides her on the bench.

There was a shield between the driver of the coach and they, and as such they could not see the way ahead. But there were windows to the side, and she looked out now, for once incensed by his apathy. To her reckoning he had just insulted the little that remained of her nindo.

"You haven't even tried have you?" he asked after his laughter had abated.

She did not answer, and he snorted. Still uncharacteristically amused.

"It would have been such a shock for Hiashi! What I would have given to see his face... But its better to be prudent and it seems the fates are on our side, and for once your suppressed timid personality has been of use. It's a good thing you have not tried to pull on your chakra. You are probably thinking its useless to be a Hyuga without your eyes. I would hate to imagine what would have happened if you had discovered the secret in full view of the clan," he said.

"What?" Hinata asked, dumbfounded.

She had been drawn deeper into confusion by his words and tone, though she felt the vaguest flutterings of... hope? Was there some unknown way or path? Was there something looking over her that had her best interests in mind? Something that could cure this mess?

She wished she could see Mekakushi to make out the expressions on his face. The body techniques he had taught her, while helpful to one with her disability could do nothing for her in this instance.

"I have been preparing you for the shock of this for a long time. For what other reason would I have trained you in body techniques, if not to cope without sight in everyday life? Though I fear I may not have known enough... may not have done enough. Thank Kami you haven't manifested the dreams yet."

_What did he say about my chakra?_

"No! Don't draw on your reserves!" He guessed her intentions.

"I would like us to be in a more secure environment first."

She had the impression that he glanced around furtively as he said this. There was no way the normal man driving the cab could hear them. He would be much too engrossed in handling the churning road, his vehicle, and the blaring horns and sirens of others who were using the commercial way.

"Well then tell me more then," she demanded. "I don't understand half of what you are saying. Its like you are yammering to yourself."

"You have to understand it has been a lifetime of work. **You** have been a lifetime of work. My surrogate and the future of the Hyuga."

Hinata said nothing, understanding that he could only come to this at his own pace. After a hesitation she was proved right and he continued to speak.

"I suppose you have a right to know," he said.

"You will prove to be the true bearer of the clan's spirit. Only your existence can heal the deep rifts that exist in the Hyuga."

"My father aims to heal that those rifts."

She felt his balance shift as he waved the hand furthest from her dismissively.

"He does not have the disposition. Regardless of which the impact of what you are destined to accomplish will dwarf any efforts he makes. It is time that I told you more because I can sense your burning impatience. Let me tell you a story of the Hyuga from before we came to Konoha. The journey is a long way still, and we will have much to do when we arrive."

"Very well," Hinata felt the tense impatience he spoke of inside of her, but also joy and curiosity the likes of which she had thought she would never experience again.

"In those days the Hyuga were nomads, as I have told you, I traced our origins all the way to the regions close to Suna where we settled for a long time," Mekakushi said.

"Why are we a part of the leaf then?"

"Don't interrupt. Those Hyuga tribes waged vicious vendettas against each other and the early roots of the Village Hidden in the Sand. Eventually they were driven out, but not before they developed the cursed seal, and fragmentary legends of the one it was developed to contain came into my possession after years of research."

Here Mekakushi fell silent for a long while. Hinata felt the weight of historical process bear down upon her. Her mentor had drawn her into a world where the Shinobi's ancestors engaged in battles which dwarfed their comparatively peaceful era. He drew her into a time of savagery before nation was wed to Hidden Village.

She felt a yearning to draw on her chakra again. It was the easiest way to skip right to the chase and discover what it was that he was trying to tell her. Now that she thought about it she could not believe that she had not tried to make the attempt in the long weeks since her awakening.

Something about losing her eyes must have so overwhelmed her that she had completely sequestered any desire for further confirmation that her life as a Shinobi was over. She had even tried to train to see if she could cope in some capacity without her eyes and serve as support. Her grief had been too great.

But she exerted her iron discipline and resisted the temptation. Mekakushi had not guided her wrong so far, and she would obey him in this.

"They say that the Uchiha clan, who are related to us, unlock deeper levels of mastery over their Sharingan. Up until now I have been the only one to believe the hidden secret of our clan. That we also have such levels of mastery. Our cursed seal was developed to contain the power of a Hyuga of extraordinary abilities, who had been a rival to the various clan's paramount chief at the time. The Hyuga in question had been defeated in battle previously by the paramount chief, who took his eyes intending for him never to fight again and serve as a lesson of his power. His actions had unintended results however and his rival gained phenomenal abilities. The consequences of his rival's revenge led to the creation of the seal, and caused the secret of his enhanced Byakugan to be culled from the clan," he said.

"So you are saying that in losing my eyes to Orochimaru I somehow went through the same process as this rival?" Hinata asked.

"I am saying that the life's work of this old man is about to be proved or disproved in a few hours when we arrive and you channel. According to the legends this great rival was able to exhibit abilities beyond any other Hyuga. Apparently he could see into the nature of all things and even foretell the future ," Mekakushi replied.

* * *

The Hunter-nin found them first.

The Genin were sleeping when the four silent forms dropped down into their campsite.

The shrouded figures had been told that it may be a case of abduction, but the two sleeping genin had obviously been travelling alone for a long while.

Duty called.

There would be no need for an interrogation.

Rapid hand signals flashed in the moonlight as they descended to the forest floor on billowing cloaks, garishly painted masks gleaming in the face of luna.

There were the faintest thumps as their sandaled feet found purchase on the earth. They congregated by the sleeping forms, two apiece. So foolish these genin not to post a watch.

It was over in a second as the sharp hiss of drawn steel pierced the night calm. Predictably the Genin began to struggle awake upon hearing the sounds, but their belated resistance was quickly put to death as four sword points slammed into two rousing forms, impaling them back into sleeping position permanently.

The leader of the troupe paused to wipe his sword free of blood as he loomed over Sasuke's corpse.

He glanced around at his two companions.

_Two? _He did a double take as he took proper stock.

_Where is the new guy?_

His hackles raised as he was instantly sent on his guard.

He flashed hand signals at the others alerting them to his concern, immediately they began to scour the area for the newest member of their troupe.

They found his head, balanced in a tree and divested of both ears.

They returned to the bodies and found that both of them had been replaced by piles of scattering leaves and gathered twigs.

_How? Genjutsu?_

They resumed the chase. This time they were out for blood.

* * *

Everyone who had helped to "heal" him had left.

He wished they hadn't bothered.

The space where they had drawn the huge pentagram used to fix his broken body had been cleared and rearranged into living space. The man called Yamato had used his strange ability to manipulate wood to fashion dividing walls into the building, creating a space where he and Jiraiya could recuperate before coming back to the city, and providing furnishings and amenities besides.

He could feel the itch of his new tattoo under his loose white shirt. When he ran his skin over the his chest it felt bristly as if he had developed more chest hair and it had turned to fur. The raised letters just under his throat throbbed constantly, and it seemed more intensely with each passing day.

Idly rubbing the "K" he wandered through the bungalow. It was possible to see the remains of the chalk pentagram, and etches in the corners of some of the rooms so created.

Naruto hoped his teammates were doing better than he was, until he remembered Hinata and he shuddered. He would pay back that thrice blasted snake but first he had to sort himself out.

He still couldn't look Jiraiya in the eye.

He didn't even want to get started thinking on the Kyuubi.

**Flashback**

"_You did what?" Naruto yelled with all his might at Jiraiya and the Hokage. The rest of the party who would be returning to Konoha with Hokage had since gone on ahead, except for a few of the ANBU who would be escorting him._

"_It was the only way to save you Naruto," Jiraiya said tiredly._

_He had already stopped dressing like a ninja. Divested of his accoutrements as a sage of the toads, and without the intangible vitality that came along with his bubbling chakra he looked like a tired old man wearing his dressing gown. The Hokage seemed to have more life in him than Jiraiya._

"_Save me from what? A life of normalcy? Why would you make such a sacrifice?"_

"_Would you stop it already?" The Hokage had said sharply._

"_Jiraiya has sacrificed his chakras for you. He will never do battle again. Would you rather that he died on that battle field when his age eventually caught up to him? He has made a sacrifice for you, and demonstrated his belief in the youth and the next generation. Do not do him a disservice by calling him into question."_

_Jiraiya did not quite nod at this. But by the twinkle in his smile Naruto could tell that he was in complete agreement. _

_**End Flashback**_

He had to get away from it all for a while. He felt constricted inside the house, and he was ever wary of bumping into Jiraiya. He wasn't half ready for the thought that a careless motion on his part could seriously injure the formerly potent Sannin.

He left by the back way, opening out to an area of lush forest. In all his travels with his master he had never seen a green land that could be compared to the lands of fire.

He leaped into the tree-tops. His muscles had still not recovered from his long layoff, but they were well on their way back to their peak condition and he made the jump easily.

His chakra however was another matter entirely.

He reflected on this as he sped through the trees, and as he considered the stump of his right hand.

If he had been able to use his chakra as normal then he might still have had a chance to surpass his former level. It would have meant that he would have had to rely on expanding his knowledge and ability with half seals. Difficult, but not impossible.

As it was his chakra system was a disaster. It had been shot to hell when the Kyuubi had come to house inside his body, and the ritual which was supposed to fix it hadn't done so. At least it wasn't apparent yet. The Hokage and Jiraiya had hope that it was simply a matter of time.

Naruto had no such hope. He could feel it inside him. Writhing around and getting clogged up, the very thought of channeling brought bile to his throat.

He had to do something to release but he didn't know what. For some reason the thought of trying to use his chakra not only made him want to vomit, but also terrified him. It was as if there was some deep secret at his core that he was afraid of discovering. Something that would divest him of all excuses and send him running back into the battlefield with the power to exert his will.

Just like Orochimaru.

For it was also true that Naruto was scared. His brush with death had left him an emotional wreck incapable of reasoning in the happy go lucky manner of his naivety. He did not want to admit it, even to himself, but he was scared that if he was driven back to the nindo way again, he would lose all of himself in a quest for vengeance against the one who had wronged them.

Suddenly a spike of pain arrested his thoughts. It was so powerful as to be disorientating, and it was originating from the letter K stamped on his chest.

He barely controlled his descent to firm soil, such was the agony, eventually though he made it and managed to crumple to his hands and knees.

"ARGH!" The guttural scream emanated without his conscious will. Stars glittered behind his closed eyelids as his chakra seemed to burn and roil inside. Seeking release. Demanding release.

He held it back with all his might. It seemed, impossibly, like there were intelligent creatures trying to take control from him. The burning spread from the "K" to encompass the "U" and then skipped to the other side to envelop the "M" and "A"

The intelligences fighting for release were too powerful.

He let go.

Vile torrents of energy lashed out of his chest as he arched his back with a wounded scream, the indicated letters seeming to burn and peel of his body from his kneeling position.

The energy raged for what seemed ages before abating, although it was only seconds.

After the wash of chakra's died away Naruto's eyes were met with an astounding sight.

Four foxes. Black, and white, red, and bronze stood in the clearing before him their long luxurious tails swirling in a non-existent wind.

"Took you long enough... Dobe," the black one said.

Naruto fainted.

* * *

**A/N**

**Naruto's powers:**

**Himself**: Mid-mastery of his Taijutsu style, and the physical capabilities of a Hanyou.

**K.U.R.A.M.A** - The fragments of Kyuubi's consciousness form the basis of his ability as a Shinobi. Because Naruto and the Kyuubi merged and were in essence one being, the effectiveness of Kurama requires the harmony of understanding that can only come from getting to know the fragments. Each fox summoned also exerts a constant drain on his chakra reserves.

**Kid** - Kid is a black fox with one tail. When externally bonded to Naruto he forms an ebony hand over his stump and stabilizes his chakra, which allows the ninja to access his normal chakra abilities. He has a playful nature, though he becomes annoyed if you tease his because of it. He seems to like Naruto the most out of all the foxes.

**Uberous** - Uberous is white. She is the shyest of the foxes, and her power depends on forming a friendship with not only Naruto, but also her boisterous littermates. When bonded to Naruto Uberous has the ability to either magnify the abilities of the other foxes, or to heal Naruto, though she cannot do the later indefinitely. She has one tail.

**Rage** - ?

**Avatar** - ?

**Mischief **- Mischief is a bright red fox with bronze "Uzumaki" designs patterned in his fur. Mischief likes nothing better than to cause havoc and mayhem, though he exudes a peaceful and angelic aura. Mischief has the ability to form weapons to his and Naruto's desire, and grants him access to the destructive magic of the demon fox. He is closest to Arrogant and he has one tail.

**Arrogant** - Arrogant is a bronze fox with red "Uzumaki" designs patterned in her fur. Arrogant is very self aware and vain, and considers others to be beneath her. When invoked she has the ability to form armour around Naruto, and when she wishes to do so she can use the defensive magic of the demon fox to protect him. Mischief is the only other fox that can draw her into speech, and she has one tail.

**Hinata's powers **

Just like the great eye mutations from which it evolved, the Byakugan also has secret levels of Mastery. Up until now these have remained unexplored because of the rigid clan system, loss of clan history pre-Konoha, and unique nature of sacrifice required.

Mekakushi extensively researched the use of these powers. He arrived at the conclusion that amongst the ancient tribes of the Hyuuga one would occasionally arise with highly enhanced abilities. He experimented on himself, but a combination of fear and official censure halted his program, and he was demoted to the branch.

To awaken the deep levels of the Byakugan one must first achieved complete mastery of the Doujutsu. Then one must lose to an opponent whilst expending all of one's ability and know-how, yet still survive. It is important that the eyes are claimed by the enemy simultaneously - and great Shinobic skill is needed to, ironically, remove them without damaging the vital optical nerves entirely.

**Level one:**

She no longer has the 'normal' ability to see but rather perceives everything through its chakra.

Hinata's chakra spills out of her eyes and occupies the space where her eyeballs used to rest, allowing her access to all her prior abilities as a Hyuga, but with no blind spot.

She has the ability to draw elemental chakra from water for her own use, and if she gains mastery of another element she will be able to perform a similar operation via its representative in nature.

Unrivalled chakra control, spacial awareness, and body coordination.

She gains access to abilities as a battle-seer, allowing her to instantly analyze the past history of an opponent and understand their weakness, whilst also predicting their future actions in the evolving fight.

This power increases in potency as she learns, and can be applied to conflicts accounting for more combatants as it is trained.

Abilities as an oracle. She can see the future in her dreams, although she has no mastery of interpretation over this gift as of yet.

**Level two:**

?

**Sasuke's powers**

Canon with unconfirmed additions.

**Sakura's powers**

Phenomenal chakra control, and techniques employing poison taught to her by Orochimaru.

Training under Kabuto as a dark medical ninja in addition to development of her Genjutsu base.

**END OF PART ONE **


End file.
